Beating Hearts and Unwavering Souls
by Aznmissy04
Summary: Picking up from 'Where the Heart Lies'; Just when Jack Brewer thought the past was in the past, he and everyone else gets thrown into another whirlwind rollercoaster that's not only about fighting back but about keeping everyone you care about and love safe and surviving the blow.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone and Happy Monday! As promised, here is the sequel and I hope you like it!**

 **So, I had no life this weekend and already have a few chapters finished, so IF I get enough reviews, I will post the next chapter tomorrow!**

 **Thank you to Pepper4565 for the favorite and follow!**

 **LoveJackKim: Thank you on both accounts. You're too sweet and no need to apologize, it was perfect!**

 **Sam: Thank you, I am too and you'll just have to wait and see!**

 **Camela1998: Aw, thank you so much! You're a sweetheart and me too!**

 **Aaron Stone: Yep! Awesome and thank you! I can't wait to hear what you think and peace out!**

 **KarateGirl77: OMG, you are the best! Thank you so much for the incredibly kind words, you're such a gem and I am too!**

 **XoThatCrazyChickoX: Aw, thank you so much!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Six Years Later:

Life for the Brewer, Martinez, Northman and Jenson clan was anything but calm. Life was, well, life. There were already five children between the four couples with two more on the way. Their careers had taken off and at the age of thirty four, things were almost perfect and they couldn't be happier.

After being on the force for close to eight years, Jack, Jerry, Leo and Dean were moving up in the rankings with the possibility of maybe being named detective if they wanted and went through the proper training. Kick Step had become so well known, it was taking over the east coast with Kim, Haley and Misty needing to hire dance teachers left and right. Also, Kim and Misty were still with Brighton and hired on as choreographers, being that their talents shouldn't go to waste just because they were mothers now and didn't want to travel. And Alex, she was popular. As popular as or even more popular than Kim and Misty as her art work was seen all over the world thanks to this art collector who fell in love with her picture of the New York skyline and hired her for bigger projects. Everything was how it was supposed to be and though they always loved by the rule of "expect the unexpected" they were slowly letting their guard down and little did they know just how wrong that was.

OoOoOoOo

It was a Saturday night and the gang was at Misty and Dean's house as she just had her baby a little over a two months ago. Everyone was thrilled for them because like always, Misty was behind the rest with Jack and Kim already having two little ones; a son, Colton who was four and a little girl Hannah who was two. Jerry and Hilary had a two year old son Blake and were expecting another one in about three months and Alex and Leo had one boy, Ian, who was one and were expecting another one in seven months. "So, how does it feel to finally be new mom?" Alex asked Misty who was holding her daughter Jane in her nursery.

"It's amazing and nerve-wrecking at the same time. All I want to do is hold her but at the same time, I'm afraid I'm going to break her", Misty confesses.

"Mis, that's normal. Don't worry. The first time I held Ian, I was so terrified he cried for an hour straight and then it took me another twenty minutes just to lie him down. It was horrible but in the end, nothing can ever really prepare you for this. But, you know you and you know your baby. Just trust your instincts", Alex assures her best friend.

"I'll try but I know it's not going to be pretty", Misty laughs.

"Eh, it won't be the first time you've embarrassed yourself", Alex adds with a smirk.

Misty rolls her eyes and gently puts Jane down in her crib when light footsteps could be heard running down the hall. "Auntie Misty!" little voices cheer, running over to her and hugging her leg.

"Hello my little munchkins", Misty beams, bending down to give them a proper hug.

"What about me?" Alex fake pouts.

The little kids giggle and smile, "Hi Auntie Alex", also hugging her legs.

She grins and bends down, hugging them and whispering, "It's good to see you kiddos",

"Can we see the baby?" Colton asks excitedly after the four of them hugged.

"Yeah, pretty plewase?" Hannah joined in.

"Of course!" Misty smiles, picking up Colton with Alex picking up Hannah so they could see Jane over the crib.

"Hehe, she's so wittle", Hannah giggles.

"Yeah she is. Can I hold her?" Colton wonders with a gleam in his eyes.

"Maybe after dinner", Misty said as Colton's face drops.

"Sorry baby. But hey, your cousins are here and I know you're going to have lots of fun playing with them", Misty continues as a smile reappears on Colton's and Hannah starts bouncing up and down.

"Yep! Go find Uncle Leo, Uncle Dean and Uncle Jerry", Alex states, putting Hannah back on the ground with Misty following suit with Colton.

Within seconds, the two were running out the door, almost knocking over their parents who were entering. "Hey Mis, sorry we're late", Kim apologizes as the two hug.

"Oh, don't worry about it. Lex just got here a little while ago", Misty waves off as Jack nudges Kim out of the way so he could hug Misty too.

"Wait, so you're telling me Jerry was actually here on time?" He clarifies as he and Misty separate.

"Yep!" Misty grins as Jack mumbled something under his breath and moves towards the crib.

"She's adorable", Kim coos, holding Jane's hand with Jack nodding in agreement and gently brushes a finger over Jane's cheek.

"Thank you", Misty beams. "I think so too".

The four chat for a few minutes until a crashing noise and screaming filled the house. The four shared a look and shook their heads, exiting the nursery to see what kind of trouble the others got into. The night was great as they just caught up and enjoyed each other's company. Things were so different but still the same and as they were laughing, eating and drinking; a black car with tinted windows was parked across the street, taking pictures at the eight of them, adding more to their collection as this was the beginning to the end.

* * *

 **And there you go folks! The first chapter! I hope you all liked it and please R &R and let me know what you think!**

 **Please let's try for 10 reviews because remember, I have a few chapters already finished!**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello and Happy Tuesday! Thank you all for the reviews, favorite and follows! I can't believe we hit 15 reviews! I love you all!**

 **XoThatCrazyChickoX: Aw, thank you so much and I like the kids too! I'm so glad to hear that and I will!**

 **Sam: Thank you and yes, I will that story by the end of the week!**

 **starships13: Thank you and here it is!**

 **Maddyliza1234: Aw, thank you so much!**

 **Guest: You'll just have to keep reading. You won't find out until way later.**

 **LoveJackKIm: Thank you so much, I do too, you'll find out later and you are too kind!**

 **Guest: Thank you!**

 **Camela1998: Yep! Aw, thank you so much! I am too and I did because of you guys!**

 **who am i really: Thank you and you'll just to keep on reading to find out!**

 **Vicky2015: Aw, thank you so much on both accounts! I am too!**

 **Guest: Thank you and me too!**

 **EVanvicky: Thank you and I'm glad you liked it!**

 **Kickfeaver: Thank you on both accounts, you'll just have to keep on reading and you know me, there will definitely be more action; just you wait!**

 **purpledolphin1: Hehe, yes! AW, thank you and me too! The kids are awesome! It's all good and thank you. OMG, you're talented and just an FYI, the title took me a while to figure out…**

 **KarateGirl77: Aw, thank you and more you get!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It was like any other morning for the eight. Jack and Kim were getting the kids ready to go. Jerry was already packing the car with Blake soundly sleeping in his car seat and Hilary walking through the house, grabbing all her last minute items. Leo and Alex were actually on the road, grabbing everyone breakfast and Dean and Misty were just now waking up as it was a rough night with baby Jane. "How can someone so small make that much noise? Dean groggily asked, getting out of bed and stretching.

"I have no freaking idea", Misty grumbled, rubbing her eyes and sitting up in the bed.

"Well luckily for you, you don't have to leave the house today. I'm pretty sure Leo is going to give me shit today for being so out of it", Dean mentions from the bathroom.

"I'm sure he won't be that bad. And besides, I'm still working! Kim and Alex are coming over because we have to finalize stuff for the new tour. But, if you want to stay home and watch Jane for the day, be my guest. I'll be happy to leave the house for a few hours", Misty shoots back.

"No, no. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I love you and am so grateful that you are able to watch our daughter", Dean quickly backtracks, walking out of the bathroom and kissing Misty on the forehead.

"I know, thank you, I love you and I'm sorry too. Lack of sleep makes me cranky", Misty pouts as she gets up and starts walking towards the bathroom.

"I know sweetheart", Dean smiles as he finishes getting ready.

Minutes later, Misty exits the bathroom, sees Dean in his uniform and walks over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kisses him. The two kiss for a few minutes and just when the kiss starts to intensify, crying is heard from the bedroom next door. "It's like she can sense our closeness", Dean mumbles over Misty's lips.

Misty laughs, kisses Dean one last time and smiles, "She definitely can. So you poor thing, you won't be getting love for a while", over her shoulder as she exits their bedroom.

"Ugh", Dean silently curses as he follows Misty.

He enters the nursery to sees Misty rocking Jane in her arms and though he's slightly sadden that his daughter is a cock-blocker at the moment, he can't help the smile that's appearing on his face, seeing the two most important girls in his life right in front of him as they will always make him happy and feel complete. He walks over, wrapping his arms around Misty's waist, placing his head on her shoulder and beams, "Morning princess", using his free hand to stroke his daughter's cheek.

"Aw, who's that Jane? Is that daddy, huh? Yes it is". Misty coos softly, giving Jane gentle kiss to her head.

Dean was about to reply when the doorbell interrupted them. "I'll go get that. Its probably Leo and Alex", he says, kissing Misty's cheek and then walking out of the room with Misty's right behind him.

Seconds later, the door is opened and Alex walks in with a bag full of food, heading straight to the kitchen. "Morning Jenson's. I brought brought breakfast", Alex says cheerfully. "Dean, here is your blueberry muffin and coffee with two sugars. Misty, I have your bagel with cream cheese. I also brought fruit and random snacks along with a bagel for Kim too", putting everything out on the counter.

"Wow Lex, thank you", Dean grins; giving her a quick hug before snatching his food, kissing Misty and whispering something in her ear and then kissing Jane, walking out of the kitchen as Leo, who quickly Kissed Alex and hugged his son, Misty and Jane, ran after Dean.

"Yeah, thanks Alex. You didn't need to do all of this", Misty states, putting Jane in her bassinet and then grabbing her bagel.

"I know but I wanted too. We also use to do this back home and I just thought we could all use some breakfast before we start working, considering we're all a little out of it", Alex explains, eating her scone.

"That is true and thanks again. But, let me guess, your cravings are starting up again and you didn't know what you wanted, huh?" Misty inquires with a smirk.

Alex glared at Misty for a second before nodding and replying, "Yes! I'm like fourteen weeks along and I just want to eat everything but recently, I've been on a sweets kick".

"That's normal and at least this will be an interesting pregnancy", Misty jokes as the doorbell rings again.

Seconds later, Hannah runs into the kitchen, past Misty and Alex and straight to Jane and Ian. The two older kids start playing together as Kim hugs Alex. "Hey Lex, how are you feeling?" she wonders.

"I'm good so far. My craving have apparently kicked in so I brought us food", Alex motions to all the bags on the counter.

"Yeah, I see that. Well, at least you aren't moody yet. When I was pregnant with Hannah, you know how bad it was", Kim reminds.

"Oh, I know", Alex bluntly agrees.

"Shut up", Kim laughs, shaking her and walking away to see Jane and Ian.

The three ate breakfast, worked on their plans for the tour and played with the kids all day and though they hardly had time to breathe, they wouldn't want it any other way.

OoOoOoOo

That night, while all the couples were at home with their families, another 'family' was discussing future plans and the certain fate of others. "So, anything new with our friends?" a deep voice asked curiously.

"No boss. Two patrolled 54th street up towards Manhattan and the other two patrolled down by the city", another voice answered.

"Alright. And the ladies?" the deep voice continued.

"They're the same as well", another voice replied softly.

"Good. And I know that they are all kind of involved but try to keep them out of the way until it's absolutely necessary. We only want the guys, well, two guys to be exact, understood?" the deep voiced warned.

"Yes sir", they all acknowledged.

"Ok then. Document everything in their files, mark the walls and we'll move on to the next step", the deep voice finished, getting up from his seat at his desk and leaving the room with a wicked smile on their face. "Be prepared for hell", he whispered to no one in the fresh as he stated up to the night sky, knowing justice will be served very soon.

* * *

 **And there you go folks! Please R &R and let me know what you think!**

 **Please let's try for 25-30 before the next chapter that will updated tomorrow if we reach the goal.**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy Wednesday everyone! Seriously, thank you so much for all the love, support, reviews, favorites and follows for this story! They all make my day and make me work my ass off to try to give you the best chapters possible. I love you all so much!**

 **XoThatCrazyChickoX: Aw, thank you so much! You never know? And, you'll just have to wait to find out!**

 **starships13: Thank you and here it is!**

 **who am i really: Here you go, thank you so much and you'll find out soon!**

 **Guest: Here it is!**

 **Guest: Thank you!**

 **Guest: You know, I can make that into this! Thanks!**

 **Sam: Thank you and yep!**

 **Guest: Thank you so much!**

 **Guest: Aw, thank you so much!**

 **Kickfeaver: Aw, thank you so much! Alex and Hilary are both pregnant and you'll just have to keep on reading!**

 **Guest: Here you go!**

 **Kickfan23: Thank you so much for both reviews! I'm so glad you liked them and thank you!**

 **Aaron Stone: It's all good. Better late than never! Thank you so much and I am too!**

 **KarateGirl77: Aw, thank you so much!**

 **Maddyliza1234: Thank you so much and I agree! I love drama and as of right now, the kids will kind of be involved but not really. It will all make since as the story goes on.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"So, how's my sister?" Jack asked Jerry one afternoon as the two were driving around, patrolling the streets.

"She's good. A little irritable and wants the baby out right now, but that's really out of our control", Jerry replies with the shrug of his shudders.

"Ah, I see. Well, Hil's a trooper and I know she'll be fine. Besides, she still working right?" Jack wonders curiously.

"Yeah, she's working for another two months I think. She wants to have a month off before the baby comes so we can finish up the nursery and spend some quality time with Blake", Jerry shares.

Jack nods in understanding as Kim did the same thing when Hannah was about to be born. He continued to listen to Jerry's stories about his sister, his nephew and everything in between and knew that life for them had been good over the past few years and he was thankful for that. They deserved a fresh start, to live their lives peacefully considering everything was done and finished with and that they all had families of their own now. They were rounding a corner when Jack looked in the rearview mirror and noticed that this black car, behind another car has been following them around for the past ten minutes. "Hey Jer", Jack cut in. "Keep an eye on that black car a few cars behind us, ok?"

"Aright", Jerry complies, glancing in his side mirror as Jack continues to drive up and down the streets of New York.

Another fifteen minutes had passed and the car was still following them and deep down, Jack and Jerry started to freak out a little bit "Why are they following us?" Jerry cried out in confusion.

"I have no idea. They're probably some gang just watching us because we're in their territory. Just stay calm and write down the license plate. We'll look into it later", Jack states firmly but calmly.

Jerry nods, looks in his side mirror again and does what he was asked. "Ok, I got it", Jerry exclaims.

"Good. Our shift is almost over so I'm going to do one more lap and then we'll head back to the precinct, ok", Jack explains.

Jerry agrees and within a half hour, they are driving back to the precinct and notice that the black car stopped following then about 3 blocks away from the building, turning down a random street. "Ok, that shit was creepy", Jerry throws out as they exit the car.

"Yeah, no t it was probably nothing", Jack tore sot wave off.

"Yeah, you're right. People hate police officers, especially when they're scanning your area", Jerry responds knowingly.

Jack just nods as the two make their way inside and to the front desk, signing off for the day. They say hi to their colleagues as they head to the locker rooms, wanting to change out of their uniforms and back into their street clothes. Jack enters first, walking towards his locker but suddenly stops short as he sees Dean and Leo huddled together and whispering about something. He stares at them for a second before deciding to give them privacy and just continue on with his business. He is almost fully dressed when Leo comes rushing over to him. "Jack, do you have a second?" he asks in a slightly nervous tone.

"Yeah, what's up man?" Jack wonders interestedly.

"So today, when Dean and I were patrolling the streets, this white SUV was following us a majority of the time. Dean thinks I'm being paranoid but I know what I saw and am thinking of reporting it. What do you think?" Leo questions in a worried manner.

Jack debated for a few seconds, but the look in Leo's face made his decision easier. "I think you should let it go for now. I know what it feels like to think it is something but have it be totally wrong. Just keep an eye out for it and if it happens again, rethink your decision", Jack explains carefully

He sees Leo slightly relax and nod, replying, "Yeah, you're right. I don't know why I was freaking out so much. Thanks Jack".

"No problem", Jack forcefully smiles. "I'll see you tomorrow".

"Yep. See you tomorrow", Leo waves, walking back to his locker.

Jack slams his locker door shut, grabs his bag and then walks out of the room and down the hall, starting to walk away when someone grips his shoulder, causing him to react in not the most civil way. "Bro, let me go", Jerry whines form the head lock Jack put him in.

"Sorry Jer but you know the rule", Jack reminds.

"Yeah but I didn't think it applied to here. I mean, come on, who would attack you here?" Jerry shoots back with a raised eyebrow.

"Alright, point taken. What's up?" Jack moved on.

"Not to be nosy by any means but why did you lie to Leo back there?" Jerry probed.

"Because we don't really know what's happening and we can't have him freaking out over it. Once we look into the license plate, we'll know more and then we can share with them. We're not going to make this bigger than it is", Jack announced.

"Alright, alright", Jerry gave in, putting his hands up in surrender. "So, you ready to leave?"

"Yeah, let's get out of here", Jack agrees as they walk out to their cars.

They wave goodbye and went their separate ways ready for a relaxing evening with the family. Jack arrives home and is immediately greeted by Kim and his kids. "Hey Kimmy, how was your day?" he wonders, giving her a kiss.

"It was good. Julia loved mine and Misty's ideas for the tour so all we have to do now is wait for a meeting with production. How was your day?" Kim smiles.

"That's great baby", Jack grins. "And my day was fine. Same old stuff".

"Ok. Well, dinner's almost ready and you got a letter in the mail", Kim finishes, kissing Jack's cheek and then walking back into the kitchen.

The kids were long gone so Jack picks up the letter that's siting on the corner table in living room, looking it over to see is name typed on the front with no postage and then slowly opens the flap and pulls out a single sheet of folded paper with the printed words, "The Game Has Started Brewer. I'll be watching your every move so you better WATCH. YOUR. BACK", in the dead center.

* * *

 **And there you go folks! Please R &R and let me know what you think!**

 **Please let's try to reach 45-50 reviews before the next chapter that could possibly be updated tomorrow!**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy Thursday everyone! Again, thank you all so much for the reviews! You all are so amazing and I truly love you all! Sadly, this the last prewritten chapter I have so, a new chapter will be up sometime next week.**

 **XoThatCrazyChickoX: Haha, that's good to know and ok! Things will definitely be happening soon! You got that right! And thank you so much!**

 **starships13: Thank you and here it is!**

 **EVanvicky: Aw, yay! Thank you!**

 **LoveJackKim: I did, thank you! You'll find out soon and I'm working on that too so hopefully, it will be up this weekend or next week for sure!**

 **Sam: Oh yeah! I love it and aw, thank you so much!**

 **Guest: Here you go!**

 **Kickfeaver: Thank you and yay! That makes me so happy!**

 **KarateGirl77: Heck yeah it did…lol.**

 **Guest: Here it is!**

 **Guest: Thank you so much!**

 **Maddyliza1234: Thank you and eh, kind of. It'll make more sense as the story goes on!**

 **Guest: Thank you so much!**

 **Guest: You'll just have to keep on reading to find out!**

 **Guest: You'll see, real soon!**

 **Guest: Aw, thank you so much!**

 **Also, shout out to Aaron Stone for this idea. I hope you liked it!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Jack stared at the paper in disbelief. It had to be some kind of joke, right? Some sick, low life with nothing better to do. Someone who deiced to have a little bit of fun and threaten a police officer. He knew this was some type of game someone was playing but the fact that someone has his home address and knew where he and his family lived, made it feel real and personal. Quickly folding the letter back up and putting in his pants pocket, he knew from this moment forward, it wasn't about him. It was about keeping his family safe at any cost.

As the night went on, the letter started to fade from Jack's mind as he was enjoying family time. But, as he was changing for bed that night, the feeling and memory came back as tomorrow was a new day with a clear mind and slate and he was going to get to the bottom of this; one way or another.

OoOoOoOo

But, with every turn, he hit a dead end. The letter was typed so he couldn't go off of handwriting, he couldn't go off fingerprints because he didn't want to involve others and he most certainly couldn't go off people who had it out for him as he didn't even know where to begin.

Jerry noticed Jack blanking out more during conversations, Leo and Dean noticed Jack distancing himself a little from them and Kim, she noticed how tense Jack was every night he home. Of course he put on a fake smile, pretending everything was ok and he never ignored his fatherly duties as he always played with his kids every night he was home but she knew Jack and she knew that there was something bothering him.

One night, about a week later, Jack seemed to be in a better mood and Kim was going to use that to her advantage to try and find out what was going on in his mind. "Hey baby?" she gently says, walking over to their bed and getting in.

"Yeah?" Jack answers from the bathroom.

"We have to talk", Kim calmly replies.

Immediately, the bathroom door opens and Jack rushes out, walking over to Kim and sitting on the edge of the bed. "What's wrong? Are you ok? Do you need something?" he hurriedly spits out.

"Jack, you need to calm down. Everything's fine with me. This is about you", Kim states cautiously.

Jack tilts his head in confusion and responds defensively, "Me? What about me?"

"It's nothing bad so don't get all work up", Kim starts, trying to compose Jack. "But you haven't been yourself lately and I just wanted to make sure you were ok".

"Kim, I'm fine. There's no need to worry about me, ok", Jack replied harsher than intended.

Kim glares at Jack with piercing eyes and he knows right off the bat, that wasn't the best choice of words. "No need to worry? Are you fucking kidding me?" Kim hisses angrily. "Every time you walk out of our front door, I worry about you. Not just because you're a police officer, but because you are my husband and a father. Anything can happen to you on your way to or from work, not just on the job. So, you better damn well believe I will worry about you!"

"I know baby and I'm sorry for saying that. I didn't mean it like that. We will always worry about each other, that's just life but I really am fine, trust me", Jack fixed quickly and caringly. .

"Jack, we've known each other for years and I know when something's wrong and something is so please, just tell me what's going on", Kim pleaded.

Jack closed his eyes for a second, hating what he was about to do, but he was only doing it to keep everyone safe. "There's just some stuff going on at work", Jack covers up.

"Oh, ok. Is it bad?" Kim wonders sympathetically.

"No, not too bad. Just a lot of back and forth between departments", Jack responds with a shrug.

"Well, I hope things work out. I mean, you would tell me if it was something else, right?" Kim pushes.

"You know I would Kimmy. I'm sorry for acting differently. I didn't even know I was", Jack admits, thinking that he was doing a good job in covering it up.

"Its ok, I understand. And, it wasn't real noticeable but I could still tell", Kim mentions, waving it off.

The couple shares a kiss with Kim feeling better after the conversation and Jack, he was far from ok. This whole thing was getting way out of hand and the only way to stop it was to fight back, harder and stronger.

And fighting back was what Jack did. The license plate traced back to a man, in his forties, with three kids and no prior convictions at all, which lead Jack to another dead end. But, he never gave up; even as time went by. He spent weeks driving around town in different cars, stopping by the house that the car was registered to every once in a while and still, coming up empty handed.

And little by little, Jack went back to his first thought of thinking that this was all a joke and decided to drop the mater for the time being, as nothing was happening and no new notes had come. But, little did Jack know, that all that time he spent looking for someone, people were not only watching him from afar, but his family and all his friends and their families as well because just as life would have it, everyone got thrown into this, just by association. And what's the best way to take someone down? To eliminate everyone close to them and make them week of course!

OoOoOoOoOo

Weeks and weeks went by with the letter long forgotten as life just kept getting busier and busier. All four guys had decided to start training for a detective position. Hilary's due date was fast approaching and Alex was keeping everyone on their toes as her mood swings had started to take effect.

It was a normal day as Leo and Dean were walking the streets when they got the message, "We need all available units out to Queens. There is a possible 10-71 in progress".

Quickly running back to their car and hopping in, Leo responded, "10-4, we're on our way" and sped off.

The two were there in less than ten minutes and when they arrived at the scene, they only saw one other police car as they immediately jumped into action. "Travis, what you got?" Dean whispered as they were squatting behind the car.

"A few shots were fired and that's pretty much it. Banks went out to scan the area, we're waiting for backup and to see what they do next. I need you and Northman to stay in your position until we know more, got it?" Travis commanded.

"Yes sir", Dean nodded and then ran back to Leo and shared, "We have to wait for further instructions", also scanning the area and wondering if Jack and Jerry were going to make it out.

A few minutes later, Banks returns back and reports no unusual finings around the perimeter and Jack, Jerry and a few other squad cars arrive, all getting in position around the building. "You're surrounded. Just come out with your hands above your head and no one gets hurts", Officer Chan yelled in the megaphone.

The ten stood guard, ready to raid the building if necessary as the silence made the situation tenser. No more than a few minutes passed as a few shots were fired, aiming right at the cars as everyone went down for cover. "Why the hell are they shooting at the cars?" Leo screamed out to no one.

"Those fuckers are just trying to distract us so they can try and escape", Officer Hill replied standing up.

After making sure they were all ok, Travis nodded to a few guys, Hill, Martin, Simons and Chan; signaling then to follow him into the building as the five got into position. The others stayed in their spots, loading and ready to go at Travis' signal. Shooting and screaming was heard when the officers first entered and then stillness overtook the moment and just when the others thought it was over; gun shots were fired outside, to them, targeting one of the cars that blew up, sending the people around the vehicle to be thrown back and off their feet. A few windshields and windows got shot out, causing shards of glass to fly everywhere and the others not affected by the other chaos had to take cover as bullets were being aimed in their direction as this was what you call a gun war.

* * *

 **And there you go folks! Please R &R and let me know what you think.**

 **Please, let's try for 60-65 reviews before the next chapter.**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello and Happy Tuesday! Thank you all so much for the reviews, love and support! You guys are the best!**

 **Aaron Stone: Thank you for both reviews and you got that right. Both creepy and epic…hopefully…lol. I'm excited too!**

 **Guest: Thank you and here it is!**

 **who am i really: Don't you worry about the kids…**

 **XoThatCrazyChickoX: Me too and thank you so much! You'll just have to wait and see…**

 **Maddyliza1234: Thank you and I'm so glad you liked it! That's awesome I gave you an idea, can't wait to see what you do and that part will becoming eventually…**

 **Guest: Here you go!**

 **Guest: Thank you so much!**

 **Guest: Thank you!**

 **Kickfan23: Aw, thank you so much for the super kind words! And haha, you got that right!**

 **Guest: Thank you and here it is!**

 **Guest: Thank you!**

 **Peyton Jess: Aw, thank you so much! I'm glad you like them all! That makes me so happy. And thank you for that idea! I can work it in though I'm not sure if it will be a full chapter or not.**

 **Camela1998: OMG, it's ok. Don't you worry but thank you so much!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

As the minutes continued, shots were being fired nonstop in every direction which caused the officers to remained covered. After who knows how long, the shots finally stopped and a car was seen peeling out of the area and back onto the main road. Everyone got back up, off the ground as Travis and his team were already outside. "Is everyone ok?" he asks as everyone looks themselves as well as the others over.

"Yeah, I think-dude, are you ok?" Jack started to reply before looking at Dean who had blood running down his arm.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine. Why", he wonders.

"Um, because your arm is bleeding", Jack points out.

Dean quickly looks down to his left arm and sees a long think line of blood running down it. "Oh shit, I didn't even know. But don't worry, I'm fine", Dean assures.

"Alright, good. Yeah we're both fi-", Jack says before falling down.

Dean and Jerry quickly run over to help Jack up as Jerry questions, "You ok bro", helping Jack back on his feet.

"Yeah, I'm good", Jack waves off, trying to walk again but only being able to take a few steps as before stumbling into Jerry.

"Ok Jack, why don't you just sit down for a second", Jerry suggests cautiously, gently helping Jack to the ground.

"Jerry, I'm fine. I don't need to sit-what the hell happened to your face?" Jack examines with the tilt of his head.

"What? What's wrong with it?" Jerry panics, feeling all around his face.

"Jerry, calm down. You just have a few cuts on your face", Dean tells him lightly.

"Oh, ok", Jerry breathes out.

"Hey, you all ok?" Leo yells, running over the three.

"Yeah, we're fine. How are-oh fuck", Dean falters off.

"What? Dean, what's wrong?" Leo wonders nervously.

"Can you feel your right arm?" Dean questions Leo.

"Yeah, why?" Leo pushes.

"Um, no reason. You just have a piece of glass sticking out of it", Dean mentions like it's no big deal.

"Oh, ok. That's-wait what? I have glass in my arm?" Leo screams, looking down at his arm to see a thick piece of window or windshield sticking straight out.

"Well, at least it's my arm and not my face", Leo reasons, shrugging his shoulders.

"Hey!" Jerry cries, glaring at Leo.

"Oh, my bad. I wasn't talking about you Jer", Leo quickly backtracks.

"All of you, and I mean every single one of you needs to be checked out right now. I'll call for buses to take you guys to the nearest hospital", Travis ordered, getting on his walkie and calling it in.

No more than five minutes later; three ambulances arrived as Travis, Hill and Chan helped everyone into one. "Good work today team. I know that the suspects got away, but luckily for us, they left some evidence behind in the building. We'll start processing it when we get back and hopefully we'll get some answers. You guys rest up and take care", Travis finished before he shut the door and hit the side, signaling it was good to go.

On the ride over, everyone's injuries started to take effect as Jack felt his ankle throbbing, along with one guy's leg and hip, another person's back, Jerry, Leo, Dean and the rest felt a burning sensation where they had cuts and for the first time, they were actually happy to be getting medical attention.

Minutes later the ambulances arrived and they were all escorted into the hospital with the medical staff quickly placing them in rooms. "Hello officer, I'm Dr. Cruz and I'll be checking you out today. Are you in any pain?" a woman around his age asked as she entered the room.

"Yeah, my ankle",' Jack answers softly.

Dr. Cruz nods and then slowly takes off Jack's shoe as he grits his teeth together in pain. She stretches and flexes his foot as he's able to move it but it's tender. "Okay officer, your ankle just has a minor sprain, nothing to be concerned about. I'll give you a walking boot and I would recommend that you don't put a lot of pressure on your food for the next few days", she advises.

"Okay, thank you", Jack grumbles, not pleased with the outcome.

"So, if I can just get you to fill out this form, you'll be out of here shortly", she continues, handing Jack the clipboard.

He quickly fills out the form and hands it back to Dr. Cruz as she quickly look it over. "Hm", she accidentally says out loud.

"What?" Jack questions nervously.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Brewer, it's nothing. You just have the same last name as one of my friends except hers is hyphenated, Dr. Brewer-Martinez", Dr. Cruz shares.

"Oh, that's inter-wait, Hilary works here?" Jack quickly questions.

"Yes sir. She's one of the best doctors around", Dr. Cruz smiles.

"Oh no, this is not –", Jack started before getting cut off by hearing someone screaming, "Jerald Cesar Martinez",

Dr. Cruz looks at the door and then back to Jack who has a nervous expression on his face. "Mr. Brewer?" she inquires with a perplexed expression.

"Well, you see doctor, Hilary is my sister. Her husband is my partner and we got into a little situation earlier", Jack guiltily smiles.

"Ah, well I wish you luck", Dr. Cruz finishes walking out of the room.

Minutes later, Dr. Cruz returns with Jack's walking boot and Hilary. Dr. Cruz mouths a quick sorry to Jack before Hilary quickly grabs the walking boot out Dr. Cruz's hand and pushes her out the door. "Jack", Hilary greets with a fake smile.

"Hey Hil, how are you?" Jack chokes out.

"Oh, you know…it's just great finding out your brother, husband and best friends are all at your hospital getting stitched up and all", she hisses.

"Hil, come on. It's not like we planned on getting shot today", Jack fires back which earns him an evil glare.

"Stop talking before I literally break your ankle", Hilary warns as Jack nods because he knew better than to fight with his sister.

She not so gently puts Jack's foot into the boot and straps it up as she sighs, "It's shit like this that we don't like".

At those words, Jack's heart breaks. He and everyone else knows the danger they are putting themselves into; but they loved the job and they love their families who also knows that too. "I know Hil. And, we are sorry", Jack apologized.

"I know you are and I appreciate the apology but I'm not the one you need to apologize too", Hilary replies with a devious grin.

"What are you ta-", Jack wondered before the door flew open and an angry and worried Kim entered the room.

"Jackson Brewer", she yelled.

"You called Kim?" Jack moaned, afraid of what was about to come.

"Of course, duh", Hilary said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You boys may think you're smart, but just so you know, we're smarter".

Jack glared at Hilary who gave Kim a hug and then left the room with a huge grin on her face. "Jack, what happened?" Kim asked concerned.

"It's a long story Kimmy. Don't worry, I'm just fine". Jack responded softly.

"Ok, that's good to know. Now, let's get you home you misfortune ass", Kim smiles, helping Jack off the bed.

She hands him the crutches that were against the wall and the two make their way out of the room with Kim walking right next to Jack and her hand on his back. "Wait?" Jack stops suddenly as Kim raises an eyebrow. "You're not mad?"

"Mad? No. Slightly pissed? Hell yeah. But luckily for you, you and I will have the next few days to talk this all out", Kim smirks.

"Yay", Jack sarcastically replies as he sees Leo and Alex exit the room right next door to him.

Leo has his bicep all bandaged up and his arm is in a sling as Alex looks just as pissed as Kim. You could still here Jerry and Hilary yelling next door, going the other way and a little ways ahead of the four are Misty and Dean. Dean has his arm lightly bandaged up and Misty not only looks unhappy but she looks tired as she's carrying Jane in her baby carrier. The door finally opens as everyone looks back to see two fuming and irritated people exit the room. Hilary's face is slightly flushed and Jerry is sporting a huge gauze bandage on his forehead. The guys all share a look that read, "Well, we're screwed", and knew that it was going to be a long next few days.

* * *

 **And there you have it folks! Please R &R and let me know what you think! **

**Please let's try to get 80 reviews before the next chapter!**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello and happy Monday! Thank you all so much for the reviews and though we didn't reach the limit, we were closed enough and you guys deserve it!**

 **Maddyliza1234: Aw, thank you and yep, they so are. I actually really like that idea. I'll see what I can do! Thanks!**

 **XoThatCrazyChickoX: Haha, heck yeah they are. Thank you and oh yes they should!**

 **EVanvicky: Aw, thank you on both accounts!**

 **Guest: Thank you!**

 **Sam: Thank you and me too!**

 **Kickfeaver: Thank you and here it is!**

 **Guest: Thank you so much!**

 **Guest: Here you go!**

 **Camela1998: Thank you so much and glad too! Here it is!**

 **KarateGirl77: Aw, thank you so much for both reviews! Glad you liked it!**

 **Guest: Thank you!**

 **Guest: Yep, they most certainly will!**

 **Guest: Here it is!**

 **Aaron Stone: Thank you and you'll just have to keep on reading! Now, to answer your question, I haven't written a one shot in such a long time but I did see your review/suggestion and I will try and go back to that once I finish up some of these stories and I'm glad you liked my Summer Games Story! Thank you!**

 **starshiips13: Thank you and here it is!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

As the eight left the hospital, a car was parked off to side, documenting the scene and the injures of the four. Though none of their injuries were serious, the message one of them was about to receive was going to prove that what happened today wasn't necessarily an accident but a warning if some sort about what was to come.

OoOoOoOo

That night, Alex and Misty were too exhausted to question their husbands about what happened today and were ultimately just thankful they were both ok. Hilary was going full out detective on Jerry but had to keep her cool as she didn't want to put stress on the baby. "Jerry, I can't believe you", Hilary mumbles, walking back and forth in their kitchen.

"What did I do?" he questions exasperated.

"You got sent to my hospital! That's what you did!" Hilary shouts back, pointing her index finger at him.

"Baby, I'm sorry. No one knew what was happening and then it all happened so fast. But, in a crazy way, it was exhilarating. Your adrenaline is pumping and you fight on full force", Jerry says with an almost prideful twinkle in his eye.

"For the love of-", Hilary started, growing frustrated as she rubbed her temples. "Seriously Jerry, one of these days you're really going to kill me. You're lucky your dumb ass got saved".

"Well, I love you too Hil", Jerry replies, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. We'll talk more tomorrow because I'm exhausted", Hilary yawned, walking over to Jerry and kissing his check.

And Jack and Kim? They were going back and forth in a never ending cycle as it seemed like Kim was in one of her moods. "Jack, why can't you just tell me what happened?" Kim yelled irritated.

"Because I don't know what really happened. And besides, I told you all I know Kim", Jack growled, throwing his hands up in the air.

"But why did you even have to go?" Kim continues, her face dropping.

"Because they asked for all available units and Jerry and I were like five minutes away", Jack answers softly.

"You could have gotten seriously injured", Kim mumbled no louder than a whisper.

"I know", Jack nods.

"It makes me nervous when things like this happen", Kim adds.

"I know", Jack agrees.

"And you know, I only worry because I love you", Kim finishes, giving Jack a quick glance before looking at her feet.

"I know", Jack sighs, pushing himself off the sofa and limping his way to Kim who was standing in the center of their living rom. He gently wraps his arms around Kim's waist, bringing her close as he kisses her head and whispers, "I love you too, so much, and I am sorry".

"I know", Kim copies, tightening her grip around Jack's torso.

OoOoOoOo

The next morning, Hilary and Kim continued the conversation as they were adamant about finding out what happened and Alex and Misty finally learned some of the details. "So, did you guys get the people who did it?" Alex wonders as she and Leo are getting ready for their day.

"No, but Travis said they have some evidence so hopefully that leads us somewhere", Leo answers as he struggles with his sling.

"Well, I hope they do find them or something that gets you closer to finding their sorry asses. I kind of need you around, you know", Alex points out as she rubs her stomach.

Leo feels a stab to his heart as Alex was thinking of every negative situation. "Don't worry babe. I'm not going anywhere", he promises with such emotion, wanting and needing Alex to believe him as he walks over to her and places a soft kiss to her forehead.

OoOoOoOo

"Hey hon, how are you feeling?" Misty asks Dean as she walks around getting ready for work.

"Fine. My feels a little weird though", he answers, moving his shoulder around.

"Well, yeah. You did get like ten stitches. Leo got like twenty because his gash was deeper and Jerry got a handful on his forehead and cheek. And then there's Jack who can't really walk. Man, you four are a hot mess right now", Misty laughs.

"Haha, laugh it up. You think you're so funny", Dean replies dryly, rolling his eyes.

"I'm not funny, I'm hilarious", Misty grins proudly. "But seriously, you don't know how worried we were about you guys. Anything could have happened yesterday. You guys got super lucky".

"I know Mis, trust me. We all know we got lucky but honestly, it wasn't as bad as you guys think. I mean, sure we got shot at but it wasn't a real, outrageous gunfight nor were they actually aiming at us. They were actually shooting at the cars and everything around us", Dean tries to reason.

"Whatever the case, you didn't know that that was all that was going to happen. Point is, like I said, you guys got lucky. Now, please take it easy today and take care of Jane. Call me if you need anything", Misty finishes, kissing Dean and Jane just as the doorbell rang.

For the rest of the day, Kim, Misty, Alex and Hilary were all busy working as the guys were relaxing at home. They enjoyed being able to sit back and watch some sports, though ending up missing half of it as they were also on kid duty since they were home. Jerry, Leo and Dean had a pretty easy day considering their kids were still little enough to not really needing to do much but poor Jack, his kids didn't really understand that he couldn't play with them right now and were constantly bugging him to get up.

OoOoOoOo

The next week was okay as Dean was the first one cleared to go back to work as his cut was healing nicely. The following Jerry was cleared and joined Dean back at work at the two assigned to desk duty, the chief not allowing them back out on the field quite yet. And Leo and Jack? They were going absolutely crazy at home not being able to do many things. Sure, the first week off was nice and relaxing, the second week; they were getting a little restless being limited in what they can do and by the third week, Jack was going crazy needed to go back to work as luckily for Leo he was cleared to finally return to work. A few days later though, Dr. Cruz officially cleared Jack, but limited his physical activity for the first month. "Man, I never knew how boring desk work was", Leo groaned as he was staring at his computer screen.

"It's not that bad", Dean replied, scanning through folders as he was looking for something.

"Not that bad? I have spent the last hour updating police records", Leo said in a harsh tone.

"Oh", Dean mumbles, becoming short on words.

"Oh? That's all you have to say", Leo questions with a glare. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I, um...I'm just reading some case files", Dean stutters out.

"What?" Leo cries, shocked. "Why?"

"Because Chief Montez asked me to", Dean responds slowly, not looking at Leo.

"That's a bunch of bullshit and so unfair! I want something like that!" Leo complained. "Jerry, Jack, what are you guys working on?"

"I'm just updating the office records", Jerry answers.

Everyone whispers a quite 'oh' as Jack shares, "I'm doing the same thing as Dean".

"How come you two get the cool office work?" Jerry wonders, now understanding what Leo's talking about.

"Um, no offence to you guys but you attention to detail is horrible", Jock says as nicely as possible.

"That's not true!" Jerry and Leo yelled at the same time.

"Yeah, it is", Jack and Dean both nodded in agreement.

"Jerry, you didn't notice when I rearranged your desk yesterday, you are awful at filling out police reports because you can never remember the suspect or what actually happened and most of all, you couldn't even tell when Hilary redecorated and painted your family room", Jack commented, listing off prime examples.

"And Leo", Dean started smugly.

"Don't even start", Leo warned, glaring at Dean as he and Jack just laughed.

The rest of the day went by with more laughs and jokes as when the four are together, there is never a dull moment. They all waved goodbye when they headed out and as Jerry started his car, he got a text message. Quickly grabbing his phone from his pocket, he unlocked the screen to see a message from an unknown number. Cursorily, he opened it and immediately wished he hadn't as the message read, "What happened last month was no accident. STRIKE ONE".

* * *

 **And there you go folks. Please R &R and let me know what you think.**

 **Please let's try for 90-95 reviews before the next chapter.**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello and happy Thursday! The weekend is almost here. Yay! Thank you all so much for the love, support and reviews and I'm so glad you guys are liking it!**

 **Maddyliza1234: Thank you and I'm so glad you liked it! That's an awesome idea and like you read my mind...lol. Of course and I hope you like it!**

 **Guest: Here you go!**

 **Aaron Stone: Yep, exactly the motto! Thank you so much and me! I hope you like it! Hehe, it's all good and omg, you did no such thing, trust me. My old stories are always on my mind but thank you for actually wanting another one! I'll see what I can do!**

 **Kickfeaver: Aw, thank you so much! I'm so happy you liked it and don't get mad, but, you'll just have to keep on reading!**

 **starships13: Thank you so much and I'll my hardest to integrate more kick but there's more than just them now. It'll make more sense as the story goes along!**

 **KarateGirl77: Aw, thank you so much!**

 **Guest: Thank you!**

 **Guest: Here you go!**

 **Guest: Aw, thank you so much! That just made my day!**

 **Guest: Thank you!**

 **Camela1998: Thank you so much, I did and you are too sweet!**

 **Guest: You'll just have to read and find out!**

 **Sam: Aw, yay! Thank you so much!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Horror and terror chorused through Jerry's veins. It was planned? It wasn't an accident? And there were more to come? He didn't even know what to think right now. Surely, this has to be some kind of mistake, right? Some twisted game? Some evil prank a kid was playing? He didn't have time for this. To worry about something happening to him, his family, his friends and coworkers when in the matter of months, he and Hilary were expecting their second child. He shook his head, get rid of the horrible thoughts and decided to just ignore it, for the time being of course. He refocused, getting back into his chipper mood, totally oblivious to the big red Hummer, speeding out of the police parking lot.

OoOoOoOo

Time went by with little to no problems what so ever. The four were finally cleared to go back out into the field and Hilary was going crazy as she started her maternity leave. Though Hilary enjoyed the time off, she was busy beyond belief. Between trying to rest up, setting up the nursery and giving Blake as much attention as she possibly could, there just wasn't enough hours in the day. Of course, everyone chipped in, which was amazing but just when you thought everything was good and starting to settle down, you get thrown off the horse.

It was a normal day, the guys were all working, Misty and Kim had meetings all day and Alex was on a project but made plans to stop by Hilary's in the afternoon to help out with whatever she needed. Hilary woke up with stomach pain but ignored it as she assumed they were just Braxton Hicks contractions as she's been getting them a lot recently. The morning flew by with her and Blake just relaxing and playing with his toys as after lunch, she put Blake down for his nap and decided that she was going to rest for a little bit as well. After lying down for no more than a few minutes, the pain started up again, but was stronger than before. Trying to get comfortable and find a new position, Hilary suddenly realized that her leg was wet. Confused and slightly worried, she reached down to touch her pants as they were soaked. Finally realizing that her water broke, she noticed her fingers were a pink-ish color and immediately went into panic mode, thinking of every possibility it could be. Grabbing her phone off the nightstand, she dialed Jerry's number, needing her husband by her side. "Hey, you've reached Jerry. You know what to do", Hilary heard from the other end.

Rolling her eyes, she quickly left a message, "Jerry, I think I'm in labor! I need you home, RIGHT NOW!" Hilary yelled into the phone.

She then called Alex, hoping she would answer as she was coming over later anyways. "This is Alex, sorry missed your call. Leave a message and I'll call you back", Hilary heard.

"Alex, I think I'm in, ahhh…labor. Come over soon, please", Hilary cried into phone, holding her stomach.

Growing frustrated, scared and feeling even more pain, Hilary called Kim and Misty, disappointedly getting the same thing from both of them too, quickly leaving them the same message as Jerry and Alex, which sent to her last resort, calling her brother, Leo and Dean as she ended up getting their voicemails as well and she suddenly wondered why the universe was against her right now.

Out of all her options, she swiftly dialed 911. "911, what's your emergency?" a female voice asked in a sweet and calm tone.

"I think I'm in lay-bur", Hilary screamed out.

"Ok ma'am, I need you to stay calm and just breath. How far along are you?" the dispatcher questioned.

"Thirty-seven weeks", Hilary growled.

"Ok and how far ap-", the dispatcher started before getting cut off.

"My contractions are about fifteen minutes apart", Hilary said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, ok. I already called it in and help is on the way. I'll walk you through some breathing techniques to help you stay calm and-", the dispatcher continued before getting cut off again.

"No offense ma'am but I don't need your help. I'm a doctor and have been through childbirth once before. I just need a fucking ambulance to take me to the hospital", Hilary replied in a livid and unpleasant tone.

"Understood ma'am. One should be arriving in minutes, ok. Just stay on the line with me until they get there", the dispatcher suggested.

"Yeah, of course. I'm sorry for –aahhh…yelling. Thank you for you aahhhhhh…help", Hilary added, taking deep breaths.

"Of course and don't worry about it. I totally understand", the dispatched finished as there was a banging on the door. "They're here but I'm upstairs and can't get to them. Tell them they can break the backdoor window but quietly, my two year old is sleeping and that I'm in the last room on the left", Hilary ordered.

Within seconds she heard the soft crash of glass and lots of footsteps getting closer and closer. Her door opened and an EMT quickly swept her up bridal style as she told the other EMT, "My son's bedroom is right next door. Please get him", as the three left the room.

The EMT that had Hilary, swiftly rushed her to the ambulance just as Alex pulled up. "God, Hilary", Alex yelled, running over to her friend. "I'm so sorry I missed your call. Are you ok?"

"I will be. But I need you to fix my back window and stay with Blake", Hilary says as the gurney is loaded into the ambulance.

"Yeah, ok. You got it", Alex replies as the door shuts and the other EMT runs out with Blake.

The EMT hands Blake over to Alex and jumps into the passenger side, speeding off as Alex runs into the house. She puts Bake into his stroller and run into the garage, looking for wood or anything strong enough to keep the window and house safe for a few days. After searching for who knows how long, she found left over wood planks for their fence. Being the athletic girl that she is, she holds up on end of the wood and then jumps on the other end, breaking then into smaller pieces. Speedily grabbing the hammer and nail, she went to work, covering the window in no time. Though it wasn't the prettiest of sights, she was done and in five minutes, top, as she quickly cleaned up and was out the door and on her way to pick up Ian from her mother in law as she forgot to get him on the way, being shaken and concerned about Hilary and then sped to the hospital.

After arriving at the hospital and getting the two kids out of the car, Alex wondered how Jack and Kim could manage two kids was beyond her but had to figure it out soon as she Blake in his stroller and Ian in her arms as she raced walked to the front desk. "Excuse me?" Alex huffed out, rearranging Ian in her arms.

"Yes ma'am, how can I help you?" an older lady asked politely.

"I need to know where Hilary Martinez is", Alex replied in a stern tone.

"Are you family?" the receptionist questioned.

"Kind of", Alex answers honestly.

"Kind of? Its either yes or no ma'am", the receptionist semi rudely responded, eyeing Alex.

"Fine, no. I'm not family", Alex growled irritated.

"Then I'm sorry, I can't tell you anything about the patient", the lady finished, going back to her work.

"You don't understand", Alex shouts. "She's one on my best friends and I have her son with me. I just need to know if she's ok", pointing down to the stroller.

The older lady looked down at the two year old and then Alex, debating on what to do as she was put into an awkward situation. "Ok, fine" the she sighed, "I'll try and find something out but I won't be able to give you a lot of details".

"Ok, thank you", Alex breathed out.

The receptionist nodded and then typed a few things into the computer. The seconds felt like minutes as the receptionist finally broke the silence by sharing softly", She's in room 404 and was marked in stable condition. That's all I know".

"Thank god. Thank you so much", Alex exhaled, giving the receptionist a small smile before walking away to the waiting area.

She took Blake out of his stroller so her could walk around a little bit and then had to put him back in when he and Ian both started to cry. "No, no, don't cry. It's ok Blake, Auntie Alex is here buddy. Are you still tired? Are you hungry?" Alex asked soothingly, trying to calm him down.

"Nana", Blake wailed loudly.

"You want nana? You want grandma?" Alex questioned slightly confused which only made Blake cry even harder.

Alex went through every possibility she could think before hitting her forehead in stupidity. "Blake, do you want a banana, honey? Are you hungry?" she wondered as he shook his feverishly. "Ok then, let's go get you that banana", Alex smiles, as Blake sits back down in his stroller and they leave the hospital, walking back the car.

After sitting the kids back into their car seats, Alex opens her trunk, grabbing her baby bag and ice chest, pulling out baby wipes, napkins, Apple sauce and crackers for Ian and thankfully a banana and half sandwich for Blake. The two ate their food within seconds and their cranky moods were instantly replaced with smiles and yawns. Alex put Blake back into his stroller and decided to keep Ian in his car seat, unhooking it from the buckle and walked back into the hospital, finding a quiet spot off in the corner.

Catching her breath for the first time in almost thirty minutes, Alex was worried, exhausted and so confused as with everything that happening, happened so fast and then the more she thought about it, she wondered where everyone else was. Quickly pulling out her phone, she dialed Jerry's number first. "Hey, you've re-", she before before hanging up.

Next, she called Jack, hoping that he and Jerry were together. "Hi, this –", click.

Moving down her list, Alex hoped that Misty and Kim had their phones on them as she called them, needing to talk to someone. "This is-", "Hello, you-", she got from the both of them.

Going to her last resort, she called her husband and Dean. "You ha-", click. "Hey, this-". Click.

Having not reached anyone, anxiety was flooding her emotions as she didn't know what else to do or how Hilary is even doing.

OoOoOoOo

Around the same time Alex was talking with the receptionist, the guys were busy at work, but almost done for the day. "Damn, that training exercise was brutal", Jack said as they were exiting the tester room.

"I Know right", Jerry agreed as they all unsuited from their gear.

"But at least the new weapons we're getting are going to be newer", Dean joined in casually.

"Man, I'm wiped. Lunch?" Leo asked, glancing at his watch.

"Hell yeah", all three approved, grabbing their stuff out of their lockers.

With all four quickly checking their phones, they suddenly froze. "Um, Hilary and Alex called me", Dean whispered out loud.

"Same here", Jack added with an uneasy feeling in stomach as Jerry ignored then all and listened to his voicemail, feeling his heartrate increase.

"Fuck!" Jerry roared, sprinting out of the building.

"Jerry!" Jack yelled, running after him. "What's wrong?"

"Hilary's in labor!" Jerry screamed, fumbling with his car keys as he tries to get into his car.

"What?" Jack screeched, stunned and at a loss of words.

"Yeah, she called me like twenty minutes ago", Jerry said, still having no luck with his keys.

"Jerry, I got it", Jack quickly replied but calmly, taking the keys out of Jerry's hands. "You in no shape to drive so I'll take you".

Jerry just nodded as the doors finally unlocked. "We'll be right behind you", Leo yells as they too also jumped into their cars.

Jack nods and immediate starts the car, peeling out of the parking lot and flooring it down the street.

OoOoOoOo

As the guys were on t their way to the hospital, Misty and Kim had finally finished their last meeting. "Holy shit. My head's about to explode", Misty groans, rubbing er temples.

"Ugh, I agree. I can't believe how much there was to talk about", Kim sighed, stretching he neck.

"Let's get-", Misty started but stopped as she looked down at her phone and saw a voicemail from Hilary and a missed call form Alex. Quickly unlocking her phone and listening to the message, Misty grabbed Kim's arm, dragged her out of the building.

"Misty, what the hell!" Kim yells, pulling her arm free.

"Hilary's in labor", Misty replied bluntly, searching for her keys in her purse.

"No, no. she can't be. She's early", Kim shrieks, feeling her stomach drop.

"I'm sure she's fine. She's at the hospital now so let's go. I'll call Alex on the way", Misty finishes, as the two run to their cars and take off.

As everyone was on their way to the hospital, the only thought they all shared was, "Please, let Hilary and the baby be alright".

* * *

 **And there you go folks! Another chapter down. Please R &R and let me know what you think!**

 **Please, let's try for 100-105 before the next chapter!**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello and happy Wednesday! Thank you all so much for the reviews! I'm so glad you are loving the story!**

 **Maddyliza1234: Thank you so much and I'm so happy to hear that! You have some pretty cool ideas and I'll see what I can do! Thank you for all of them. And you'll just have to read to find out!**

 **Kickfeaver: Thank you and you'll find out soon!**

 **Sam: Thank you and I hope you like it!**

 **Aaron Stone: OMG, that was awesome! I got you and thanks so much!**

 **KarateGirl77: Thank you so much and I hope you like it!**

 **Guest: Thank you!**

 **XoThatCrazyChickoX: I know right?! Oh, stop it...you're too sweet; but thank you. Hehe, that I do!**

 **Guest: Here it is!**

 **Guest: Thank you!**

 **who am i really: I'm so happy to hear that!**

 **Camela1998: Thank you so much! And you'll just have to read to find out!**

 **Peyton Jess: Don't even worry about it. Thank you even reviewing and thank you! Me too and it's all good...I use that all the time too!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Within minutes, the guys arrived at the hospital with Jerry jumping out of the car before it was even in park, needing to find Hilary. Seconds later, Jack, Dean and Leo were right behind Jerry, running into the hospital and to the receptionist desk. "Excuse me", Jerry huffed out, catching his breath.

The receptionist lifted her head, giving the four guys a small smile and asking politely, "Yes sir, what can I help you with?"

"My wife, Hilary Martinez is having our baby and was brought in about thirty minutes ago", Jerry told her quickly.

"Oh yes. She's in room 404 but only family is allowed", the receptionist swiftly replied.

"Thank you", Jerry finished, immediately running off to the elevators.

Jack gave Leo and Dean an apologetic smile as he ran to catch up with Jerry, both of them waving it off and nodded in understanding. Knowing it may be a while, Leo and Dean look around the waiting room, searching for a few empty seats when Leo suddenly spotted Alex pacing back-and-forth in the far corner. Nudging Dean and pointing in Alex's direction, the two quickly made their way over to her, relieved that someone was already here. "Alex", Leo calls out loud enough to break her from her thoughts and soft enough to not really disturb the others.

"Leo", she repeats softly, jumping into his arms and burying her head in his neck. "I don't know what's happening".

"It's okay baby, we don't know either. Jerry and Jack just went up to see her", Leo told her, rubbing her back soothingly.

The two stayed embraced for a few seconds longer and once they released, Alex gave Dean a hug and mentioned, "Misty and Kim should be here soon", as just when Alex finished, the the two came running through the doors, searching the waiting area for Alex who was waving her arms eagerly. "Lex", Misty breathes out, running towards the three. "Hi babe", Misty smilies, kissing Dean as he tightens his group around her waist.

"We're so sorry we missed your call", Kim adds as she hugs Alex and Leo. "Don't worry about it", Alex leaves off, "We all missed each other calls".

"It's like the one day we're all busy, the universe pull this shit on us", Leo joins in as everyone nods in agreement.

"Does anybody know how Hilary?" Misty continues with a nervous expression.

"No, Jerry and Jack went up to her room a few minutes ago as only family's allowed", Dean responds in a low tone.

"I'll go up and see how they're all holding up. I'll keep you guys up to date as soon as I know anything", Kim finishes that she takes off to the elevators.

The four nod and sit down as silence surrounds them. They're all trying stay calm and think positive thoughts but they were all scared the unknown and just hoped that it's not as bad as they all think it could be.

OoOoOoOo

Upstairs, Jerry is in the room with Hilary as the doctor is explaining everything to them. "Hilary, I know this is a lot to take in but we have to move fast. You have placenta previa, which I'm sure you know exactly what that is and that's what cause you're bleeding. Luckily for you, your placenta hasn't completely covered your cervix but you're still bleeding and we need to do an emergency C-Section right now", the doctor said calmly but forcefully.

"What?" Hilary cried out. "Will my baby be-", as she started to lose consciousness.

"Doctor", Jerry panicked feeling his heart break.

"Mr. Martinez, we have to go now. We did a quick examination and waited for you, per Hilary's orders, but now in order for us to save your wife and baby, we have to do the surgery now. Are you ready?" The doctor quickly questioned, needing to get going asap.

Jerry was speechless and just nodded as a doctor and nurses started to wheel Hilary out of the room and down the with him following right behind them.

Jack and Kim saw what was happening with Hilary as Jack instantly felt his heart dropped into his stomach and his blood run cold. "She's going to be okay Jack", Kim cooed gently, grabbing Jack's hands in her's. "Hilary's a fighter and you know she won't give up".

"I just feel so helpless, you know. I'm her big brother. I'm supposed to protect her, but I can't. Jerry can't. Only the doctors can and as much as I trust them, I just don't want anything to happen to her", Jack confesses, sliding down the wall he was leaning against.

"Oh Sweetie", Kim whispers, "Nothing is going to happen to her, okay. You just need to think positively and you need to stay strong, not only for her, but for Jerry, Blake and everyone else. So, on that note, let's go back downstairs baby. You need to be with your friends", putting her hand out for Jack to take.

Jack looked up Kim and nodded, knowing she was right. As he got up and took Kim's hand, he pulled her close to his side, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and kissing the side of her head, thankful to have her in his life as she's been the best thing to ever him, with of course, the addition of his kids. They found friends all sitting together in the corner as Misty and Alex jumped up and embraced Jack in a hug which he gladly accepted. "How's Hillary?", Alex asked as they pulled apart.

"I don't know. They were rushing her into surgery", Jack whispered.

"Ooh Jack", Alex sighed, giving him another hug. "She's going to be fine".

"Yes she will. She's a Brewer after all and we wouldn't expect anything less", Misty added, giving Jack a side hug.

Jack just nodded and gave them a small smile as he sat down in front of Blake who was still sleeping in his stroller. "Don't worry buddy. Your mom's going to be just fine and you'll have a baby brother or sister real soon", Jack mumbled to his nephew, grabbing his tiny hands in his much larger ones.

Everyone watched Jack with his nephew and felt their hearts swell and break at the same time. Jack loved family, like they all did. But with his background, his love surpassed everything else and they knew that they were all lucky to have one another in their lives and that Colton, Hannah, Blake and the new baby were extremely lucky to have Jack as their father and uncle. And as Kim and Misty were watching Jack with Blake and saw Ian sleeping, they quickly realize that they were missing their own children. "Shit", Misty muttered under her breath, running over to her purse and pulling out her phone.

"Mis, what's wrong?" Dean asked, swiftly jumping up on his feet.

"I forgot to get Jane from your mother", Misty answers with an 'I can't believe I forgot' expression.

"Ooh", Dean nodded, taking a step back to let his wife and mother talking about.

Kim also had her phone in hand, calling the daycare where Colton and Hannah were at and deciding to call the Brewer and Martinez clan and let them know what was going on. After the two hung up, everyone looked at them with curious expressions. "So-", Dean wondered with a slightly nervous expression.

"Your mother was actually okay and understanding of the whole situation. She said she would keep Jane for as long we needed", Misty replied in a daze.

"And the kids? Jack questioned.

"The daycare said that they could stay until closing. And actually, she said Colton was so obsessed with this they are playing, he won't even notice", Kim lightly chuckles. "And, I also took a pretty of calling your family and Jerry's as you are little out it and because they should really know what's going on. They said they'd be here soon".

"Thank you", Jack responds, getting up and kissing Kim lovingly.

The six talk, trying to take their minds off of the current situation and think positively as this was life and nothing was ever easy for them. No more than 10 minutes had passed when Bethany came running into the hospital, frantic and confused. Jack saw her first instantly jumped to his feet and went to go get his mother. "Mom", Jack greeted softly when he was close enough to her.

"Oh sweetheart", Bethany cried, running into Jack's arms.

"Bob, come on. You can't cry. It's going to be fine, jacket shirt her, knowing that all he could think right now. I'm sorry, I'm trying to stay strong but my baby girl is in surgery and my grand-baby is early and barley hanging on", Bethany retorted, fresh tears running down her cheeks.

"Mom, I know you're scared. Hell, we all are, but everyone that's here is keeping it together, so you need to too. We don't know anything yet so the only thing we can do is stay positive", Jack advised as Bethany quickly wipe her tears away and nodded, knowing her son was right.

"Hey son, how is everything?" James asked, suddenly joining his wife and son.

"Hey dad, we don't know anything yet", Jack whispers, looking at the ground.

"Hilary's going to be just fine, I know it. Now, let's get back to you friends and try to not worry about it", James finishes, grabbing Bethany's hand and walking away.

As the Brewers started to walk away, Marie and Caesar came running in, running straight over to Bethany and James as the four shared a group hug and mumbled that their children and grand baby will be just fine. The four adults finally made it to the corner and hugged everyone, thankful to see them all here. "Alex, Leo, it's great to see you two again. How are you?" Bethany smiled as she pulled away from their hug.

"It's good to see you too Mrs. Brewer and Mr. Brewer. And, we're good. How are you? Alex replied sweetly. "That's good to hear and congratulations on your second pregnancy! That's so exciting and we're good too. Keeping busy with work and the grandbabies. Speaking of, where are my grandchildren?" Bethany wondered, giving Alex Leo a hug goodbye and walking away to Kim and Jack.

"Misty! Dean! How are you two? And where is Jane? I'm dying to finally meet her", Marie questions, hugging the couple in a tight hug.

"We're good Mrs. Martinez. How are you and Mr. Martinez? And Jane is actually with Dean's mother but you'll see her real soon", Misty promises. "I'm counting on it. And were good too, you know, getting old isn't as bad as it seems", Marie laughs.

"Mrs. Martinez, you aren't even close to being called old. But, I'm glad to hear you and Mr. Martinez are well, Misty answer smiling happily.

The 10 chat for a few minutes longer before Luke and Sophia come running in, almost nothing over an older couple, who was exiting the hospital. "Jack", Luke yell, "Mom, Dad", Sophia adds, at the same time as the two run over to to join the group. "How's Hil?" Luke questions. "How is the baby?" Sophia continues.

"We don't know anything on either", Jack answers gently.

The two nod and move on, saying hello to everyone. "Ian is adorable Alex", Sophia gushes to Alex, with a big smile.

"Thank you Soph. It's good to see you", Alex replies, hugging her.

"You too. I miss you guys so much", Sophia admits softly.

"Misty! How are you?" Luke cheers, picking her up and hugging her.

"Hey Luke, I'm good. How are you buddy?" Misty inquires once she's back on the ground.

"I'm doing well, can't complain. Where's my little bumblebee?" Luke greens, which runs a bigger smile from Misty.

"Jane is actually with my mother-in-law right now. But, you'll see her soon", she promises.

Luke nods and winks in return, and then says hi to Dean as the two catch up.

Minutes past as the hour mark is approaching and everyone's nerves seem to be all over the place. Jack checks his phone for what seems like the millionth time and just when he's about to put it back in his pocket, Jerry suddenly approaches, running out of the elevator and to the group as everyone is on their feet and swarming him, throwing out question after question. "Well everyone calm down", Jerry barks, instantly shutting everyone up. "The Hilary is fine and is waking up from her anesthesia. Our baby is fine and the doctor made an exception and will allow you all to come up to see the baby real quick but then only family is allowed to stay", Jerry says as they all follow him back to the elevators.

After two trips, everyone was outside Hilary's room, waiting for Jerry to return as seconds later, the door opens to reveal Jerry holding his new baby. "Everyone, I would like you all to meet our new son, Ethan Mitchell Martinez", he says beaming with pride.

* * *

 **And there you go folks. Please R &R and let me know what you think!**

 **Please let's try to get 120-125 before the next chapter that should be up real soon!**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello and happy Wednesday! The week is half way over, yay! Thank you all so much for the reviews, love and support. You truly don't know how much you all mean to me!**

 **I will try and update on a more regular schedule with summer coming but I got some things going on in these next few weeks that may push back a few updates but don't you worry! I love you guys too much to not update!**

 **Maddyliza1234: Thank you and they were really good, thanks again! I like the new idea too but since my other story is kind of already like that, I may not sue that but thank you! And trust me; there will be plenty of drama coming up! I'm glad everyone is ok too!**

 **EVanvicky: Aw, thank you so much! I'm glad you like it and you're too sweet. Back at you!**

 **Kickfeaver: Thank you!**

 **Guest: Here it is!**

 **Guest: Thank you!**

 **who am i really: Yep! And, here you go!**

 **LoveJackKim: Thank you so much! And, I'm working on the newest chapter right now so it should be up soon…hopefully next week!**

 **KarateGirl77: Yes and thank you!**

 **Peyton Jess: Of course and I'm glad that you like it, thank you! Thank you, you're welcome and thank you! I know what you mean I thought the same thing!**

 **XoThatCrazyChickoX: Aw, thank you! I'm so glad you liked it and yep, new baby and everyone is okay! And oh, I'm excited too!**

 **Guest: Here it is!**

 **Aaron Stone: OK, the first thing I thought when I read your review was Alice in Wonderland and that just made my day! Loved it! Thank you, thank you and if I'm thinking what you're thinking, then no, the shooters didn't make it to Jerry's house. Hopefully we're talking about the same thing…**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Ethan was absolutely precious and as healthy as could be. Hilary was doing okay, of course grateful for her healthy baby boy but also in a lot of pain. Her husband, parents, in-law's and siblings were all in the room with her and she couldn't be more thankful for such an amazing, strong and caring family. She was beyond happy to see them and her friends; bless their hearts as they were the greatest group of people you will ever find. And Alex, she owed her so much for everything she did for her earlier this afternoon as she was a lifesaver. Her and Jerry's parents stayed a little bit longer, deciding to give the younger group time to talk but promised to be back tomorrow morning. Kim also left to go pick up the kids as it was getting close to closing time, Misty left to pick up Jane and Jack went back to Hilary and Jerry's house to grab a few more things they needed and to look at the door Alex "fixed".

OoOoOoOo

The next day, everyone agreed to meet up around the same time as Hilary was now moved into a larger room down the hall. "You look great Hil", Alex complimented as she held Ethan in her arms.

"Shut up", Hilary waves off, knowing that it was a lie.

"I'm serious", Alex shoots backs seriously.

"Whatever", Hilary says rolling her eyes but can't help the small smile forming on her lips as she mumbles a soft almost inaudible, "Thank you".

"Hey", Misty knocks a second later, poking her head in the room.

"Mis!" Hilary smiles as Misty walks over and the two hug.

"How are you feeling?" Misty wonders, once they release.

"Eh, I've been better", Hilary replies, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, you look good", Misty continues as Alex laughs, shaking her head and grinning. "What?"

"I just told her that and she didn't believe me", Alex shares, sticking her tongue out at Hilary.

The three just laughed as Jerry, Jack, Kim, Leo and Dean entered the room with food, clothes and toys with Colton, Hannah, Blake and Ian following right behind. "Auntie Alex, can I play with Ian?" Colton asks as he run up to her.

"Sure sweetie, but play nicely", Alex smiles as Colton grabs a few toys from Jack and pulls Ian along into the corner.

Blake joins them a second later as Hannah looks between the new baby and Jane. "Auntie Misty", Hannah tries to whisper.

"Yeah honey?" Misty answers as she's rocking Jane in her arms.

"Me no hold new baby, me please hold Jane?" Hannah asks with a shy smile.

"Of course, come sit over here with me Han, ok", Misty says as Hannah rushes over to her.

With the kids busy playing and 'babysitting", the adults talk and catch each other up the past few days. Ten minutes later, Luke and Sophia arrive and were instantly greeted by the little ones. With each child receiving a hug form Uncle Luke and Auntie Sophia, they went back to playing as Sophia held Ethan and Luke immediately went to Jane. "Aw, my little bumble bee", he coos as Misty hands her over to him. "She's getting so big", he shakes his head in disbelief.

"Yeah she is. She's almost seven months", Misty whispers, not believing it either.

"Man, I'm feeling kind of old right now. I can't believe how many kids you all have", Luke chuckles lightly, looking around the room at the now six kids.

"Oh, shut up. Most of us only have two kids and you're not even thirty yet. I don't know why you're even complaining. Besides, when you and Sophia settle down, there'll be even more kids", Misty points out grinning.

"It's going to be a mad house pretty soon", Luke says a serious tone which made Misty laugh even harder.

"Dude! Seriously, stop freaking out. You're not even close to this stage yet but I hope it's soon. We're all waiting for to grow a pair and finally ask Ella to marry you. It's been years!" Misty pushes.

"Hey, not you too!" Luke scowls, glaring and Misty. "And, for your information, it's only been three years".

"Ok, whatever you say", Misty gives up, shaking her head.

"Come on my little bumble bee. Let's go outside and have our own conversation", Luke mumbles to Jane, narrowing his eyes as he walks past Misty.

Jane let a small giggle as the two leave the room and Misty couldn't help my smile and laugh at Luke and her daughter. "Hey, where's Luke taking Jane?" Alex wonders, joining Misty and sitting next to her.

"He took his little bumble bee outside so they could have their own conversation", Misty answers still smiling.

"Aw, he still calls her his little bumble bee? That's too adorable", Alex grins.

"Yep, that will always be Jane's nickname to him. Ever since that day they were matching in yellow and black and she actually went to him without crying, he felt special. And, she likes him too, which is a plus", Misty replies, the smiling never her face.

"Man, we got lucky in finding a great group of friends, didn't we?" Alex sighs contently, looking around the room.

"We sure did. And you know, I think everything's going to be just fine", Misty agrees, if only she knew how false that statement really was.

OoOoOoOo

A few days later, Hilary was released from the hospital but was still on bed rest for the next month so her stomach could fully heal so; everyone chipped in and helped out as much as possible. Kim, Misty or Alex was always with Hilary until Jerry got home from work and as the days went by, Jack, Leo, Dean and even Luke and Sophia, along with Mr. and Mrs. Brewer and Mr. and Mrs. Martinez got throw into the rotation, helping even more with situation.

OoOoOoOo

As they were all getting their lives back on track, another group was also busy doing their work. "Report for today?" the boss asked sternly with a firm glare.

"Nothing much boss. Hilary had her baby, Alex is due in three months and the guys are still working on their detective training" one person answered.

"Ok, anything else?" the boss continues, eyeing his workers.

"No, not really. But, we did finish up the second phase and are moving onto the third", another person added.

"Good. Make sure you're extra careful with this phase. I can't have any complications and it has to work seamlessly", the boss reminded.

"Don't worry boss. We got it all under control. It should be done by next month", the person shared.

"Alright, nice work everyone", the boss finished, walking out of the room and back to their office, pulling out a handful of folders, reviewing and studying every detail documented.

OoOoOoOo

The month was finally over and Hilary was cleared for minimal mobility as her stomach healed nicely but was still a little tender and would be for a little bit longer. Alex was now seven months pregnant and really starting to get ready for baby number two and a certain someone was about it get a huge surprise.

It was about two weeks later when someone emerged from the bathroom after vomiting for the past ten minutes. Not knowing what was going on, they continued throughout their day, going back to their normal self, only to have the same thing happen the following morning and the morning after that. After narrowing down the possibilities of what it could be, one possiblity stayed stuck on their mind, as shook, happiness and pure bliss filled their mind and body.

The next day, their suspicion was confirmed and it couldn't have been a better day. On the way out of Starbucks, they ran into a stranger who was rather polite but gave them an uneasy feeling. "I'm so sorry ma'am", the stranger apologized and sneakily dropped something in their purse.

"It's no problem. I should be the one apologizing", they countered as they weren't really paying attention as they were walking out.

"No, no. it was me. Again, I'm sorry and have a great rest of the day", the stranger finished, giving a short nod and then exiting the coffee shop. After rushing out to their car, jumping in and driving off in a hurry, they made a quick call sharing, "Target seven is a go!"

On their way home, the creepy stranger was still on their mind but there were more important things at hand. Knowing there were still a few hours until her husband's shift was over, they enjoyed their day off in their house that hasn't been quiet in forever. The day flew by with the house cleaned, laundry done and even with a nap being thrown in, it was a productive day.

It was around five-thirty when the door opened and two people entered the house. "Let's go find mommy", the husband smiled at his child as they walked through the house and to the kitchen as the house was filled with a delicious smelling aroma. "Hey babe", the husband greets, kissing his wife.

"Hey hon and hello baby", the wife grins, taking the baby form her husband. "How was your day?" as they move to the kitchen table.

"It was ok. Training was harder than yesterday but we're almost done so that's our motivation to just suck it up. How was your day? Are you feeling better?" he wonders affectionately, rubbing her knee that was touching his.

"That's great baby and I'm feeling better but I have something I need to tell you", she says in a low tone that was worrying him.

"Ok", he nods slowly, bracing himself for what was to come.

"So, when I was at the doctors today, they told me I should be careful for the next eight months", she hints, hoping her husband would get the subtle clue.

"Eight months? That's a long time for being ok. Why would you-no…" he wavers off, staring at his wife, then at their child and then down to his wife's stomach. "Mis?"

"Yep, I'm pregnant", Misty grins.

"Oh. My. God", Dean cheers, jumping out of his chair and embracing Misty in a hug, lifting her up and spinning her around. "I can't believe it!"

"I know, me either. I mean, I know it's a little sudden because Jane isn't even one year old yet but, I'm really excited because let's face it, we're not getting any younger", Misty adds.

"It doesn't even matter. I'm just happy we're having another baby", Dean beams as Misty kisses him again, feeling so many emotions.

OoOoOoOo

Well that couple enjoyed their night, a few other people knew their night wouldn't be as a lucky as they had to share some not so good news with their boss. "No, you tell him!" one guy argued with another worker.

"Hell no, you're going to tell him", the other guy started before getting cut off by a deep voice.

"Tell me what?" the voice inquired.

"Oh, um, hello sir", one guy chocked out.

"Hello. Now, tell me what I need to know", the boss repeats in demanding tone, displaying this was not the time mess around and lie.

"Um, well you know how we had plans for all the targets? Target seven is pregnant", another guys mumbles.

"Pregnant?! How far along?" the boss groans irritated.

"She just found out and is about five weeks along", the guy continues.

"Damn it!" the boss yelled angrily. "This ruins everything! What are we going to do now?"

The room was silent as no one knew what to say. They had everything strategically arranged out to a T but with this new information, it put a bump in their plans as even though most of these people weren't necessarily the target, they were still a valuable asset and could be in the crossfire and with a pregnancy added to this, they for sure wanted to keep the unborn child out of harm's way. "Why don't we just go back to the original plan and hit up targets three and four? Get them thrown off their games and then, go back to the newer plan after the baby's born?" another guy suggested.

The boss thought about it for a few minutes, debating on what to do as no matter what happened, in the end, their plan will succeed. "Ok, fine. Targets three and four are a go. Make it quick, clean and we'll add a few more tricks into the mix for the next nine months", the boss finally gave in, hating to extend this even longer; but hey, at least it was even happening.

The group of guys went to work, pulling out three and four's folders and started on the plan. And now, with the extra help of an unknowing lady, this plan could be even better than they originally thought as secrets and weaknesses would be revealed.

* * *

 **And there you go folks! Please R &R and let me know what you think!**

 **I know last chapter's review request was a little much and I so appreciate you guys even reviewing so please, let's just try for 130 before the next chapter!**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello and Happy Tuesday! Thank you all so much for the reviews, love and support and sorry this update was a little late. I'll try to update sooner when the review has been reached, so thank you for all of them!**

 **QUICK MESSAGE, PLEASE READ! For all of you who read my "Let the Summer Games Begin" story, I update one shot story based off of that called, "Of Summer and Games". Please let me know what you think. ALSO, if you haven't done so yet and you like this story, please check out my other story called, "A Walk in our Stars" and again, let me know what you think!**

 **Peyton Jess: Thank you so much I do too! Yeah, Luke is sweet like that and thank you! I'm so glad you like it! I got you and back at you!**

 **Maddyliza1234: I know right, yay! Thank you so much and again, awesome idea! I was actually thinking of something kind of similar so we'll see how it all turns out!**

 **who am i really: Yay, right! It's exciting!**

 **Camela1998: Thank you so much and trust me, it's really no problem! Thank you for reviewing in the first place!**

 **Kickfeaver: Thank you so much and here you go!**

 **Guest: Thank you!**

 **XoThatCrazyChickoX: Aw, thank you so much! I'm so glad you like it and yep, got to keep you all on your toes! That's a great guess and you'll just have to wait and see! That is too sweet and yay about Misty!**

 **Aaron Stone: I do like Alice in Wonderland! I like all the older Disney movies! That reference is like a classic for that movie! It was so cool, thank you, again! Thank you and I swear, you are like the best and coolest person!**

 **Guest: Here it is!**

 **Alexia: I'm sorry that you think that and thank you for your opinion. Everyone has their own style of writing and preference of how they portray an idea/story. If you're a writer, I would love to read some of your work and btw, I looked you up and couldn't find you anywhere so, I guess we're both out of luck…**

 **Guest: You'll find out soon!**

 **Guest: Um, I can work it in in a future chapter.**

 **Demi: That's actually an interesting idea. Let me think about it, thank you!**

 **Guest: Um, I think it's only you, sorry. Jack and Misty are happy with their spouses.**

 **Lex: Here it is, sorry it's late!**

 **KarateGirl77: Thank you so much!**

 **Guest: Yes, here you go, sorry!**

 **Guest: Here it is!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

With the days of just going by, things were as crazy as ever. Alex was getting irritable and grouchy in the last weeks of her pregnancy. Misty was still going through the early stages of her pregnancy. Kim was busier than before with the kids and helping Hillary out with Blake and Ethan, who was doing great and the guys had just finished their detective training. But, even with the nonstop lifestyle of the eight, the girls noticed random cars following them every so often and Jack and Jerry still had an uneasy feeling from the note message they received a while back. Though no one spoke of incidences, they still watched their surroundings, hoping it was all a fluke.

OoOoOoOo

"I'm so proud of you baby", Kim tells Jack, giving him a kiss as she fixes his tie.

"Thanks Kimmy, that means a lot. And thank you for being so supportive throughout all of this. You truly are the best thing to ever happen to me", Jack whispers wholeheartedly, kissing her again and tighten his group around her waist.

The two kissed passionately for a few minutes, the situation quickly heating up and just when it was going to go even further; the bedroom door gets pushed open. "Eewwww", Colton shouts, covering his eyes.

Jack and Kim quickly pull apart, a little embarrassed and startled that their son saw that. "Okay buddy, there's no need to yell", Jack says softly, calming down his son.

"Uh-huh, you were kissing mommy. Yucky", Colton explains with wide eyes.

"It's not yucky", Jack laughs. "You'll understand when you get older. Now, let's go get your shoes on because we have to leave soon", taking his sons hand and walking out of the room.

OoOoOoOo

Thirty minutes later, everyone is in a crowded but a large room at that as family and friends are in the audience, and the new detectives are on the stage. "Good afternoon family, friends, guests and the many others who helped these fine men and women achieve their goals. Moving up in the ranks is never an easy process. It takes time away from your family and friends, determination, skills and abilities and most importantly heart. These women and men aren't just saving lives; they're finding the truth and putting their life on the line every day to protect the people, the city and that, is what makes a great detective. So, to this year's new detective squad, we applaud your strength and thank you for your gracious spirit. Congratulations", the Police Commissioner spoke, proud of the women and men in his department.

All the new members got a new badge, plaque and even a transfer to accommodate their personal needs. After the ceremony, the group of twenty met up outside, chatting with the family as the girls couldn't be more proud of their husbands. "So, how are you feeling Alex?" Bethany asked with a smile on her face.

"I'm good Mrs. Brewer, thank you. I just can't wait to finally have the baby. My due date was two days ago", Alex replies in a soft but serious tone.

"Of course and I bet you are. We're all so excited to finally meet baby Northman", Bethany gushes, hugging Alex in a tight embrace.

"Jane is such a good baby. She was so quiet in there", Julia Jensen, Misty's mother in law says to Misty.

"Thank you and yeah, she was very quiet but, that's probably because we had a rough night last night", Misty responds with a small smile.

"Oh, what happened", Julia wonders sympathetically.

"Nothing really, she's just going through a phase of wanting to be up all the time. She's a very mobile baby", Misty explains.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry to hear that but you need all the rest you can get. How are you feeling with baby number two?" Julia continues.

"I know and I and I have been. Dean's been amazing and honestly, I'm more sick this pregnancy than the last. It's so annoying", Misty slightly gross.

"Hang in there Misty. It'll be all worth it in the end", Julia promises, giving Misty a hug and Jane a soft kiss to the forehead.

As soon as Julia walked away, Jane started to get fussy so Misty walked away from the group and out to the sidewalk, humming a soft melody to her daughter. As Jane started to calm down, Misty felt eyes on her and as she turned around to inspect the area, she sees someone in normal clothing quickly walking away. Staring in that direction, Misty feels the same weird feeling she felt that morning she was at Starbucks when she had that encounter with that stranger and suddenly starts to think that something else is going on. Being lost in her own thoughts, Misty is scared and yells out when Alex gently places a hand on her shoulder. "Mis, are you ok?" Alex wonders, giving Misty a strange look.

"Yeah, I'm fine Lex", Misty replies, giving her best friend a fake smile and calming down her daughter who she accidently frightened when she screamed.

"Ok", Alex exhales out, not believing her best friend at all but letting it slide for the moment. "We're discussing where to eat after this and I was just wondering where you're at with food",

"Oh, ok. Thanks", Misty smiles and answers, "I'm actually ok with most things, though, eggs and the smell of them don't really agree with me".

"Ok, that works. We were talking about pizza or something. Is that ok with you?" Alex adds.

"That sounds so good", Misty agrees happily.

"Awesome!" Alex grins as the guys exit the building with huge smiles on their faces.

Cheering erupts all around as everyone runs over to give the guys hugs.

"Congratulations Detective", Hilary smirks, kissing Jerry's cheek.

"I like the sound of that", Jerry beams as he picks Blake up in her arms.

"I'm so proud of you babe", Alex whispers to Leo as the two hug and Leo places a gently kiss to Alex's forehead.

"You did it my love!" Misty exclaims. "So, how does it feel?" Misty wonders as Dean looks loving at his daughter in his arms.

"Like the best decision ever", he answers, wrapping one of his arms around Misty and bringing her closer to him.

"Looking good Detective Brewer", Kim smirked with a devious grin.

"Well, thank you Mrs. Brewer", Jack responds calmly with a sly smile and then bends down to Kim's ear and whispers, "I'll show you a proper thank you later tonight", causing Kim to blush.

OoOoOoOo

The group of twenty-four took off to the pizza parlor, happy, proud and staving. Having one of the side rooms all to themselves, the kids ran around and everyone broke into smaller groups, chatting about everything. After the pizza arrived at their table, Misty still had that feeling that someone was watching them but knew it was just all in her head as she couldn't see anyone out of the ordinary. Causally getting up, she whispers to Dean that she was going to the ladies room and that she's be right back. Alex quickly got to her feet, following Misty, needing to know what was going on with her best friend. Pushing the women's door open, Alex saw Misty splashing water on her face. "Hey Mis, you ok?" Alex asked softly, not wanting to startle Misty.

"Yeah, I'm good", Misty responds, keeping her voice calm as she grabbed a paper towel to dry her face.

Alex roller her eyes at Misty and sighed, "Misty, I've known you since we were like five so, I know when you're lying to me. Just tell me what's going on".

"Lex", Misty breathed out, trying to find the right words but then just decided to be honest. "It's going to sound stupid", she warned, being completely honest.

"Mis, no offense but this won't be the first time you've said something stupid. But, being your best friend and all, I won't judge you. Just please, tell me". Alex pushes, practically begging.

"Ok fine", Misty gives in, closing her eyes and mumbling, "It feels like I'm being watched. I see this black car following me every once in a while and just today, I felt eyes on me and when I looked around, I saw this person speed walking away from the police headquarters building", feeling better to finally get if off her chest and not bottling it up anymore.

Alex stares wide eyed at Musty, not believing what she just heard. Misty opens her eyes to see the odd expression on Alex's face and quickly adds, "I told you it was stupid I just-" before getting cut off.

"No, it's not stupid Misty, trust me. I feel the same things some times. And, I see this white car down our street a lot. I thought it was just me", Alex confesses, her heading spinning around with so many thoughts.

"Wait? Seriously? You see and notice it too? This can't be a coincident", Misty tries to put the pieces together.

"I don't know. What else could it possibly be?" Alex shoots back.

"Honestly, I have no idea. Have you told Leo?" Misty wonders curiously.

"You're kidding right? Hell no. Leo knows nothing about it. He would literally flip his shit he knew any of this. And besides, we don't even know what it is", Alex points out.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm sure it's nothing. Just us being paranoid, right?" Misty questions.

"I agree. I'm sure it's nothing. Now, let's get back before they start to worry", Alex finishes, grabbing Misty's wrist.

As the two started to walk back to the room, Alex's grip on Misty's wrist seemed to tighten. "Um, you ok Lex?" Misty inquires, trying to free her hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just the baby. He or she is really moving. Ah-", Alex hisses.

"Alex, how long has your stomach felt like this?" Misty asks in a serious tone.

"Since last night. Why", Alex answers, gritting her teeth.

"Because, I think you might be in labor", Misty says, a small smile forming on her lips.

"No, I'm not-", Alex started before she felt her legs and shoes getting wet and seeing a water spot on the ground.

"Oh, shit", Alex whispers, grabbing her stomach and Misty's arm tightly.

"Ok, just stay calm and take deep breaths. I'll go get Leo. Just, sit here", Misty finishes, leading Alex to the closest chair.

Alex just nods as Misty runs back to the room in a rush. "LEO!" Misty semi shouts, catching her breath.

"Mis, what's wrong. Where's Alex?" he quickly questions, jumping to his feet.

"She's, she's sitting out there. Her water broke", Misty shares.

Leo immediately runs out of the room as Kim, Hilary and Sophia start cleaning up after the kids and Jack, Jerry and Dean paid the bill, throwing who knows how much cash on the table.

OoOoOoOo

In less than five minutes, everyone is out of the restaurant and in their cars, speeding their way to the hospital. By the time they all got there, Alex was already being wheeled into the elevator as they all took the next one up to the maternity ward. Misty was pacing back and forth, not really nervous but more excited for the new addition to the Northman family. "That'll be us in about seven months", Dean whispers into Misty's ear, wrapping his arms around her stomach.

"I know", Misty smiles, leaning back into Dean's chest.

The two walk back over to the group as everyone was playing with the kids. Jack and Jerry were helping Colton, Hannah and Blake build something with a deck of cards Kim had in her purse, Kim, Hilary and Sophia were entertaining Ian and Ethan and of course, Luke had Jane who was sleeping in his arms.

The group kept busy for a few hour as Misty, Kim, Hilary and Sophia checked in on Alex every once in a while as she was only about four centimeters dilated, but as the time ticked by, the kids were starting to get restless as the adults knew there was a long way to go. "We'll take the kids home. Don't worry about it. Just be here for Alex and Leo", Sabrina Northman, Leo's mother said caringly, seeing everyone's mood.

"Mrs. Northman, we couldn't ask you to do that", Misty quickly jumped in, getting to her feet.

"Oh, please", Sabrina waves off, "These are our grandbabies; of course we can do that. And besides, Alex and Leo are your friends who need you here, sending them your love. Just call us when the baby's born and we'll come right back", going to pick up Ian.

"Thank you", Misty nods as their parents start to grab everything they needed from their children.

The eight quickly fell back into a calm silence as they were all dying to know what was happening with Alex. The five hour mark was now approaching as Misty and Hilary were getting tired. "Hey Mis, you can close your eyes for a little bit. You need it hon, considering last night and you need all the rest you can get so baby number two will be healthy", Dean tells Misty, rubbing her back gently.

"Yeah Misty, you and I can use a few minutes of shut eye", Hilary agrees, stretching her body.

"Um, ok", Misty nods, shifting her body so she could lean on Dean.

Both Misty and Hilary closed their eyes as it feels like heaven as neither actually realized how tired they were and just when their bodies start to relax, Leo comes waltzing through the double door with the world's biggest grin on his face. Everyone huddled around him, smiling from ear to ear and begging for answers. "There's someone we want you to meet", he beams, swiftly turning on his heels and walking back down the hall.

As the group walks to Alex's room, there is an extra bounce in their steps and seconds later, when Leo pushes the door open, everyone's heart swells with love and affection as they see Alex holding their new baby, a precious baby girl. "Everyone, we'd like you all to meet Jasmine Willow Northman", Alex introduces, smiling with serenity.

Jasmine is healthy and adorable as Misty gushes, "She is beautiful", extending her arms to hold the baby.

"Thanks Mis. And she is, isn't she", Leo smirks proudly.

Everyone was in love Jasmine and called their parents back, sharing the great news. Within twenty minutes, Alex's room was jammed packed as the baby got passed around. A little over an hour later, everyone left so Alex could get some rest and Leo took this opportunity to hold his daughter a little bit longer, who already had him wrapped around her finger.

Minutes later, a nurse came to get Jasmine for anther checkup and once it was just the two of them, Leo looked at his sleeping wife as his smile grew even wider. He had the greatest wife and family and couldn't be happier with the life he had. But, just as he was happily gloating, his phone buzzed, indicating a message and the mood was instantly ruined. Pulling his phone out of his pocket and seeing the message from an unknown number, Leo quickly opened the message and felt his heart stop beating, literally, as he saw two pictures followed by a typed message. One of the pictures was of Ian and the other one was of Jasmine, from like minutes ago and the message that read, "Detective, I know you care about protecting others, but how well can you protect these two?"

* * *

 **And there you go folks! Pleaser R &R and let me know what you think!**

 **Please let's try to reach 150 before the next chapter!**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello and Happy…First off, I want to just say THANK YOU! Thank you for all the reviews, 17 for the last chapter! Ideas, love and support. You are all truly the best group of people!**

 **PLEASE READ, IMPORTANT:**

 **1\. Now, I normally don't do this but, I'm not going to be updating this for a little bit. I'm so sorry but please understand.**

 **2\. The reason I won't be updating is because I have way too many ideas for my other story running in my mind right now and I need to write them all down before I lose them.**

 **3\. So, while we're on this little break (probably a few weeks), please, check out my other story 'A Walk In Our Stars' for the time being as that's the story I will be working on.**

 **4\. I hope you see some of you over there! And, thank you again!**

 **Also, on a completely different note, the age/time difference in this chapter maybe a little bit off, sorry. I can't quite figure out how I came up with everything but just, you know, go with it. AND, the end of this chapter is RATED M (light M-ish, but still), but I think you will like it!**

 **Maddyliza1234: Thank you, you do indeed and again, that's a good idea. I could maybe do something with that.**

 **Kickeaver: Thank you and I hope you like it!**

 **Guest: Here you go!**

 **Guest: Thank you so much!**

 **Jade: Aw, thank you on both accounts. That's sweet of you and here it is, I hope you like it!**

 **Guest: Here it is!**

 **XoThatCrazyChickoX: Oh yeah and thanks for the name! Hehe, I know right! It really does sound nice and haha, I understand, don't worry. It's all good and thanks so much!**

 **Guest: Here you go!**

 **who am i really: Awesome! And you are!**

 **Guest: Me too!**

 **Camela1998: Aw, thank you so much and hehe, me too! Here it is and I hope you like it!**

 **Aaron Stone: First off, thank you for both reviews, oh, I know, I love pizza and of course it did! I love English too and you're awesome! Thank you for that and Batman and Narnia are both so cool! And, haha, I agree with the two of you too!**

 **Guest: Thank you!**

 **Guest: I'm so glad to hear that! Thank you!**

 **Guest: Here it is!**

 **starships13: Thank you and here you go!**

 **KarateGirl77: Aw, thank you!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Leo stared at his phone in shock. He couldn't understand or believe what was happening. His life is just now finally coming together with the birth of his daughter but with this cryptic message, he felt his world slowly starting to fall back out of sorts. But maybe, just maybe, if he worked hard enough and paid attention to more of his daily life, no matter what the future brings, he would and could always protect his family. And that's exactly what he was going to do, no matter the circumstances.

OoOoOoOo

Everyone was carrying on with their lives that were on a never ending cycle. The guys were as busy as ever, working all hours and more intense and serious cases. Kim and Misty were still with Brighton and were promoted to site manager, starting a new, smaller company within the company as Kim was starting to take on more work to let Misty rest as much as possible. Hilary was still on maternity leave and enjoying every moment with Ethan, though it wasn't always smooth sailing and Alex too, was at home on maternity leave with baby Jasmine, who was already running the house. And even though their lives were nothing short of pure bliss, another "family" was enjoying their lives just as much.

OoOoOoOo

"Report for today?" The boss shouted walking into the room.

"There is a lot of stuff boss. Listen!" one guy shared, pulling the voice tracker up on the computer screen and unplugging the headphones from the monitor.

Seconds later, familiar voices are heard as the boss' serious expression turned soft. "How was work today?" he heard the female voice ask.

"It was okay. We got a double homicide so I may need to go back into the office tonight. Are you going to be okay?" The male wondered softly.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. How bad is it?" The female continued.

"Oh, it's pretty bad. It's like the worst thing to witness or see. And in a way, it's like all our worst nightmares all in one" the male answers as you could hear the seriousness and fear in his voice.

"That's just terrible. No one should ever be treated like that. I can't even imagine going through something that horrific", the female added, her voice getting quieter.

"I know babe. And, I kind of think that's why we work so hard, you know. We all want to keep you guys safe. You are all our lives and if anything were to happen to you, we don't know what we would do", the male confesses honestly.

"Baby, that will never happen. Nothing will ever happened to us", the female assures in the strongest voice she could muster.

"I know. Well, that's what we all hope but you never know. Life isn't always fair. It's like karma; what goes around, comes around and I just pray that none of us have to go through anything like that", the male sighs.

The sound goes silent as everyone looks at the boss, who has this wicked smile on his face. "Um, boss?" one guy says, breaking the silence.

"Yes?" the boss replies in a calm but creepy tone.

"The tape stopped for the moment. Do you want to continue to listen or…?" another guy joins in.

"You can stop it. I got everything I need. Chains, Brack, I need you two to go to the safe house and start cleaning up. Ape, Gap, I need you two to get that place off of 10th Avenue and make copies of everything we have so far. Pike, keep listening to the tape and if anything interesting comes up, write it done for me. And I have to go finish something up so, we'll talk later", the boss listed firmly before exiting the room as everyone went right to work as soon as their name was called.

As the boss left the room, he was happy, probably too happy for people's liking, but he just got a new plan and found out a certain something that could move this along so he could finally get what he wanted.

OoOoOoOo

Time passed by as plans were being made, lines were about to be crosses and things were just as crazy as before. "Hey, how are you feeling?" Kim asked Misty one day as the two had just finished another meeting with their new team with Brighten.

"Honestly, I feel like shit. This baby has me sick all the time. I feel bigger this time around. Jane isn't sleeping and, since Dean got new hours, it's just me sometimes", Misty replies in a soft tone.

"Aw Mis, I'm sorry to hear that. I can't really help with the nausea, but I do understand the being alone part. Jack's hours got rearranged too. I don't think the guys are even working together right now. And, as for Jane not sleeping; I think she's all worked up because of the new baby. She can sense something is different and I found the best way to calm any baby down is to play soothing music and gently rubbing their back and arm. We did that for Colton when Hannah was born and it worked like a charm", Kim recommends.

"That actually sounds like an amazing idea. I don't know why we didn't think of that. Thanks Kim!" Misty smiles gratefully.

"Oh, it's nothing", Kim waves off. "I mean, from one mother to mother and friend to friend; I'm just offering some friendly advice. Which, to be honest is the least I can do considering my life is pretty boring right now".

"Boring?" Misty repeats with the tilt of her head and a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, boring. Not to, you know, bash on my children or anything, but my kids are pretty calm. Colton loves to read and build stuff and then there's Hannah who loves to sing and dance. They both keeps to themselves and do their own thing which leads them to being cooped up in their rooms most of the time. And, even Jack isn't home that much or is home at odd hours so we really never get to see each other and have an actual conversation", Kim confesses sighing heavily.

"I understand, for the most part and I'm sorry", Misty responds with a sad smile. "I know it's hard when you're by yourself. It gets a little lonely. But, I know it's only a matter of time before things get back to normal. And, for your kids? I would love my kids to be like when they get older. They have their own personalities and that's great to see. But, if you want them to branch out a little bit, have them spend time with Alex. That girl is a ball of energy and will have your kids out of their shells in no time".

"Really?" Kim wonders, giving Misty a questioning look. "I mean, I know Alex is always up beat and all but what would she do with my kids?"

"Oh Kim, there is still so much you need to learn about us", Misty chuckles, shaking her head. "Let's just say Alex is the queen of pranks and having a good time".

"That sounds a little scary now", Kim mumbles slowly.

"Oh, it's nothing too bad but, Alex is really good at this kind of stuff. You won't believe the kind trouble we got into back in the day. I mean, of course she toned it down once we graduated high school and even more once we graduated college and starting working a real job but, it's something that will never really leave her. And trust me when I say she'll be all for watching the kids for a night or two. And hey, isn't a special day coming up for you and Jack?" Misty winks with a smirk.

"Yep", Kim grins, "Our six anniversary is next week".

"Ok then, its settled. Alex and I will take the kids for the weekend so you and Jack can have some alone time", Misty suggests with a huge grin.

"Mis, we couldn't ask you to do that", Kim protests.

"Kim, stop talking right now. We want too, well, Alex doesn't really know but just trust me. And besides, you NEED some alone time. Some peace and quiet and most definitely some lovin' ", Misty continues sending Kim another wink.

"Oh my God, are we really talking about my sex life right now?" Kim cries out, her cheeks turning a soft pink.

"Oh God no! That's way too much information but, we all need some good loving so please, just let me and Alex take the kids and you and the Mr. can celebrate, deal?" Misty finishes firmly.

"Oh, alright, deal. And thank you", Kim nodded, giving Misty a hug.

OoOoOoOo

With the week just flying by, Kim was planning the perfect night and weekend as it really started to sink in that she and Jack haven't really had any time to themselves since Colton was born, well, with the exception of how she got pregnant with Hannah. But that's another story for another time. And now, she was actually happy and grateful that Misty pushed the idea. Friday night arrived and it was go time. The kids were picked up earlier in the afternoon and were so excited about spending the night someplace else that neither child questioned their mother abut what was going on.

Kim quickly prepped all the food and once that was all ready to go, she quickly hopped into the shower and started to glam herself up. She glanced at her clock after finishing her make up and saw that she still had a few hours to go so, she took a deep breath and took things one step at a time.

The meal was coming together perfectly. The mashed potatoes were getting their final touches along with the green beans in her special garlic butter sauce and both her salmon and his steak were cooking to excellence. As if the time of gods were on the Brewer's side tonight, Jack arrive home at 6:30, right on the dot and as soon as he stepped into the house, the aroma captivated him. "Kimmy?" He called, following the smell into the kitchen.

"Hey baby!" Kim greeted with a big smile as she saw Jack enter the kitchen from the corner of her eye.

Silent filled the air at Kim quickly spun around, making sure Jack was okay which he was but his jaw was to the ground upon seeing his wife's attire. "You okay there Jack?" Kim added with a raised eyebrow.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine. And it smells delicious by the way babe", Jack complemented; shaking his head of all the dirty thought running through his mind as Kim knew just how to push his buttons.

"Thanks hon. Dinner will be done in a few minutes so can you grab the wine out of the cooler and poor a few glasses?" Kim asked sweetly.

"Of course sweetheart. Anything for you", Jack answers, walking over to Kim and giving her ass a quick squeeze and a peck to her cheek before walking over to the cupboard and getting two wineglasses.

After Jack had finished pouring the wine, Kim turned off the stove and started plating the food. Jack already made his way to the table, setting the wine down and couldn't help the smile forming on his lips. "Kim, this looks amazing but you didn't need to do all of this. I mean, I love it and I love you but we could have just gone out to the fancy restaurant we found a few months back", Jack said, feeling slightly guilty that his present wasn't necessarily 'original'.

"Jack, I appreciate the half appreciation and half semi guilt trip, but trust me, this wasn't a lot of work. It was actually quite relaxing. And besides, we deserve a nice and quiet night, just the two of us", Kim replies with a small smile.

"Just the two of us, eh? I like the sound of that", Jack winked.

"Yep, the kids are with Misty and Alex for the whole weekend", Kim stated calmly while biting her lower lip.

"The whole weekend you say?" Jack repeats, just to make sure his ears weren't deceiving him.

"Yep! The. Whole. Weekend", Kim smirked, pausing at each word.

"Well then, happy anniversary to us and happy anniversary to you baby", Jack said lovingly, picking up his wine glass in one hand and then reaching for Kim's hand with the other.

"Happy anniversary to us indeed. I love you Jack", Kim replies, giving his hand a tender squeeze and then leaning over and placing a soft kiss to his lips.

"I love you too Kim, so much. And again, thank you for tonight, thank you for making my life complete and thank you for my two greatest gifts", Jack finishes, kissing her again and clicking their glasses together.

They started to eat their meal, awakening their taste buds as everything came out flawlessly. After a few minutes of eating in silence, Jack slightly moaned and smiled, "This is delicious Kim! I actually really miss your home-cooked meals".

"Thanks Jack and I do too. Well, meals like this", Kim responds as she starts laughing to herself.

"What?" Jack wonders with a raised eyebrow him and being confused.

"I'm just thinking about the last time I cooked a meal like this", Kim giggled.

"Um, okay", Jack answers slowly and then adds, "Wasn't it during the holidays?"

"Are you kidding me? Kim groaned sarcastically.

"What? Jack shoots back.

"You know I haven't cooked for the holidays ever since I met you. Your mothers is the queen of that", Kim pointed out, "But, it was on very important day".

Jack's eyebrows scrunched together for a second before a huge grin appears on his face. "It was the night that changed everything for us", he smiled adoringly.

"Yes, yes it was", Kim nodded happily. "You were having a stressful week and I knew that I had to do something, so, like tonight, it was all about you. I cooked all your favorite foods and after dessert you proposed to me".

"Best decision of my entire life", Jack replied with complete honesty and love. "And, you know I was only stressed out because of that".

The two laughed as the memory from years ago filled their thoughts as it was their new beginning.

 _Flashback: "Jack, are you sure you're ok? Is it work?" Kim nervously wondered, noticing the serious expression on his face._

 _"_ _What?" Jack asked, snapping out his thoughts and feeling the 'heavy' weight in his pocket._

 _"_ _I asked if you were ok", Kim repeated softly._

 _Jack saw the worried look written all over Kim's face and felt terrible as he hadn't meant to be acting 'differently' but what he was about to do was making him lose his mind and sanity. "Yeah Kimmy, I'm fine. Don't worry", Jack fake smiled, trying to lighten the mood._

 _Kim knew better than to push the subject so she just shook her in understanding and smiled an, "Okay"._

 _The two started eating and talking about their day as things started to go back to normal. Love and laugher filled the apartment and once Kim brought out the chocolate cake for dessert, Jack knew it was now or never. Kim saw Jack staring off again and though he'll probably get mad at her for bringing up this matter again, she needed to know what was bothering him and constantly on his mind. "Jack, you know that I love you and respect your privacy, but you've been kind of distant tonight. Are you sure you're ok?" Kim gently pushed, needing to kill the undefined feeling in her gut._

 _Jack looked Kim right in the eyes, took a deep breath and just went for it. "Kim, honestly, no, I'm not ok but it's not for the reasons you are probably thinking. You and I have been through so much over the years and there isn't a single day that I don't think about all the danger and damage I put you through. It killed me when you were in the hospital and I died when we were apart but, I know it was for the best for us to go through that separation. I learned and understood more about life and what I wanted. You were following your dreams and in the end it was our continuous love that brought us back together. Our love, that survived everything horrible but saw everything good and our love that makes me feel complete every day. I know, you and I still have a lot of growing and learning to do but, I don't want to take this journey with anyone else. You, are my everything and have truly changed my life, so, Kimberly Crawford, would you make me the happiest man and marry me?" Jack inquired, just confessing everything in his heart._

 _Kim's head was spinning and she could feel her heart beating out of her chest. She loved Jack, more than life and dancing combined. He was her everything too and right now, she loved him even more than she even thought possible. They survived life, its crazy game and now, they were going to be together forever. She whispered the only answer she knew, happy and loving life._

 _End Flashback._

By the time the two snapped out of their memories that started their life together, their plates were almost clean and only one thought crossed both their minds. Jack looked up from his plate to see Kim staring back at him through her eyelashes and right then, in that moment, the only thing Jack wanted to do was to go up to their bedroom and make sweet, sweet love to his amazingly sexy wife. And, as if reading Jack's mind, Kim quickly stands up and grabs Jack's hand, leading him out of the kitchen.

Their hearts could be heard and felt and without wasting a single second, Jack not so gently pushed Kim against their hallway wall and kissed her as if his life depended on it. The kiss was filled with love, passion and so much want that they knew it was going to be a good night indeed. Kim moaned into the kiss, feeling Jack's member poking her stomach and instinctively palmed him through his jean, earning a deep throat growl in return. Jack's hands made their way down Kim's legs and to the hem of her little black dress, slowly and mischievously pushing it up her thighs and then quickly reached for the little lace material she calls underwear, moving it to the side and running his finger between her folds, already feeling her wetness. "Damn Kim, you're already wet. Is that for me baby?" Jack whispered huskily into her ear and rubbing his thumb over her sensitive area.

"Jack!" Kim screamed in pleasure, feeling the fire in her stomach. "You know it is! Now, stop talking and just fuck me already!"

"Impatient, are we?" Jack teased, running his finger over her sex over and over again.

"Jack", Kim whined, her back arching off the wall and her knees getting weak, but not weak enough to give up just yet as she gave his member a firm squeeze which caused his tighten his grip.

"Kim", Jack warned, leaning his forehead against hers. "We won't make it to the bed if you keep doing that".

"That's fine", Kim mumbles, giving Jack a quick kiss and then unzipping his pants and pulling then down along with his boxers.

Kim felt Jack's hand make their way back to her underwear, giving them a strong tug and ripping them on off her. "Jack!" she scolded for a second before her feet were no longer on the ground but around his waist as he entered her; screams and groans feeling the house.

"Oh, god…JACK!" Kim shrieks, feeling the sensation that was bringing her closer to her release. "Oh, yes. YES!"

Jack kept his steady pace, wanting and needing to feel Kim lose control. "Come on baby, cum for me", he said hotly, nibbling on Kim's earlobe and within seconds, she had her first of the many, many orgasms to come throughout the night as their anniversary just got a hell of a lot better.

* * *

 **And, there you go folks. Hope this last part wasn't too bad. Please R &R and let me know what you think and please, don't forget for check out my other story, "A Walk In Our Stars" as I'll be updating that for a little bit.**

 **Please, let's try to get 180 (or as many as we can) before the next chapter!**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello and happy Monday! Thank you all so much for the love, reviews and your patience. I really appreciate you not hounding me to update this, even though it's been weeks (Like 3 weeks to be exact) but I'm also a little sad to see that not even everyone took the chance to read my other story I was working on. None the less, I will be back to updating both!**

 **Also, some moments from last chapter were suggested to those two people, thank you and I hope you liked it!**

 **And for those of you who leave guest reviews, thank you so much and I was wondering if you could leave a name or initial so I can kind of get to know you. If not, no worries.**

 **Jade: Thank you, me too and I could never forget this. Thank you!**

 **Kickfeaver: Thank you and I hope you like this!**

 **who am I really: Oh, don't we all and I get you!**

 **Maddyliza1234: Thank you and I'm glad you liked the chapter and kick! That would be very interesting and you'll just have to keep on reading!**

 **UnbreakableWarrior: Thank you. I hope it's a good wow…**

 **starships13: Thank you, I'm so happy to hear that and here it is!**

 **Guest: Here you go!**

 **Guest: Thank you!**

 **Guest: Thank you!**

 **Aaron Stone: Haha, that's hilarious! And yep, must have been!**

 **Guest: Thank you!**

 **Guest: Here it is!**

 **Guest: Thank you!**

 **Guest: Thank you!**

 **Guest: Thnka you!**

 **Guest: You'll just have to keep reading!**

 **Guest: Thnka you!**

 **Guest: Here it is!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Life for the eight was going well. Their kids were growing up and keeping them busy. Their work life became steady and no new messages have appeared in months as the three men slowly started to forget about them. Even the girls noticed the change and for once, things felt right in the world. But with every good, there's always a bad that follows.

OoOoOoOo

Misty's due date was fast approaching as she couldn't wait to have the baby. She wasn't a fan of not being able to see her feet and staying at home 'resting'. "Um, Mis? I don't think you should even be here", Kim says as nicely as possible as her business partner and friend was walking around their office, trying to get some work done.

"Kim, for the last time, I'm fine. I'm not overexerting myself and I need something to keep me occupied instead of me continuously thinking about how big and fat I am", Misty sighs, finally sitting down in her chair.

"Misty, you're not fat and I get that but you're nine months pregnant. I'm just worried, that's all", Kim replies softly.

"I know and I appreciate your concern but argh-" Misty responds before yelling out in pain, one hand griping the armrest and the other one holding her stomach.

"Mis, are you ok?" Kim asks slowly, getting up from her desk.

"Yeah, I'm fine but you know, I think my water broke", Misty throws out casually, taking deep breaths.

"Yo-your water br-broke?" Kim stutters out, panic filling her body. "NO, no, no, this isn't good".

"I know it's not good, thank you captain obvious but you need to, argh-, calm the fuck down and argh- get me to the hospital", Misty hisses.

Kim nods, grabbing her purse in search for her car keys, only to come up empty handed before realization hit her. "Shit", she whispers to herself before yelling to Misty, "Mis, we forgot that we got dropped off this morning so I'm going to call 911, okay".

"Yeah, whatever", Misty responds as Kim rushes over to Misty's desk phone and dials the number.

"911, what's your emergency?" a composed and manly voice asks.

"My friend's water broke", Kim screams back, losing all senses of staying calm.

"Ok ma'am, help is on the way. You're at 12th Ave, downtown, right?" the dispatcher continued.

"Yes, yes, that's right", Kim replies in her panic state.

"Ok ma'am, help is a few minutes away", the dispatcher shared as Kim felt some relief.

"Thank you so much", Kim sighs, rubbing Misty's arm to calm her down and comfort her.

"Mis, they're almost here", Kim whispers softly, hoping this will help keep Misty relaxed.

"Good because this baby wants out", Misty says through gritted teeth.

Seconds later, paramedics were knocking at the door at Kim runs to answer it. She led them inside to Misty as she was immediately being hooked up to portable monitors, checking both her heart rate and the babies and lifted up on the gurney and wheeled outside with Kim right behind them. "Ma'am, you're more than welcome to follow us", one of the paramedics offers.

"Thank you but and I don't have a car", Kim replies sadly.

The paramedics gives her a kind of strange look but then suggests, "Well, we can make room for you in the ambulance if you'd like. Or, you can call someone".

"What it be possible to get a ride and make a phone call on the way? Kim wonders softly.

"Yeah, that'd be fine but we really have to get going", the paramedic finishes, helping Kim up into the ambulance.

"Mis, do you know Dean's schedule today?" Kim asked once there on the road.

"No, he didn't tell me this morning. Or, maybe he did and I just ignored it", Misty groans, closing her eyes.

"Alright, that's fine. I'll call around and hopefully someone can help us", Kim smiles and quickly goes to work. She calls Dean first, as he's the most important but as it keeps ringing and ringing; she's slowly losing faith and just ends up having to leave him a message. "Dean, it's Kim. Misty went into labor so you need to come to the hospital ASAP!"

Next, Kim called Alex and she was their ride into work this morning. "Hey Kim", Alex greets in a happy time. "What's up?"

"Well, Misty went into labor so we're heading to the hospital right now", Kim says over Misty's screaming.

"Oh shit", Alex breaths out. "Ok, I am on my way".

"Great! Also, do you know the guys schedule day?" Kim questions, needing something to go off of.

"Um, I don't. Leo only mentioned some follow-up cases and stuff. I'll call him and hopefully he's with Dean", Alex responds with the only thing coming to mind.

"That would be great, thanks Lex. I'll call Jack too", Kim adds.

"Ok, see you soon", Alex finishes as the two hang up.

"Ma'am, we're almost there", the paramedics shares before Kim was about to make another call.

"Ok, thank you. Also, when we get to the hospital, could you call Dr. Martinez down to meet me. She's our friend and my sister-in-law", Kim requests.

"Yeah of course", the paramedic nods and then utters, "Wait? Your Martinez's sister in law? As in like, you're Mrs. Brewer, Jack Brewer's wife?"

"Um, yeah", Kim answers with a confused expression.

"I know those guys; Jack, Jerry, Leo and Dean and you're Dean's wife", the paramedic continues connecting the dots and pointing to Misty.

"Yeah", Misty says through gritted teeth, not really paying attention.

"Don't worry Mrs. Jensen, I'll make sure you get all the best doctors and nurses", the paramedic smiles as they pull into the hospital parking lot.

"Great", Misty tries to smile back.

"Thank you", Kim whispers, grateful for all the kindness.

"Not a problem Mrs. Brewer. If you need help, I can pull a few contacts and help you find your husbands", the paramedic offers.

"That would be amazing. I'll let you know, Mr.-", Kim pauses, trying to read his name tag.

"I'm EMS Cooper but please, call me Adam", Adam states sweetly.

"Ok Adam and thank you, again", Kim nods as Misty gets wheeled out and rushed into the hospital.

Kim stays back, quickly calling Jack, needing to get a hold of someone. It rings, and rings and rings as Kim pinches the bridge of her nose and leaves her husband a message. "Jack, it's me. I need you to call me back as soon as possible and call or find Dean because Misty's in labor!" After hanging up Kim rushes into the hospital and to the front desk, needing to find Misty's room. "Excuse me", Kim says impatiently.

"Yes?" The receptionist responds with the roll of her eyes.

"I need to know if Dr. Martinez has come down yet and where Misty Jensen's room is?" Kim asks politely as she can.

"Um, Dr. Martinez just left and I can only tell if you're family", the receptionist retorts a little more alert in her work.

"I am family! She's my sister and I came with her in the ambulance", Kim lies, just needing to find out.

"Ok, she's not booked yet but it looks like she'll be in room 410", the receptionist shares.

"Thank you", Kim nods and then starts running to the elevator only to be stopped by her name being called. "Kim! Kim, wait!"

"Alex!" Kim shouts, running towards her. "So, did you get a hold of Leo?"

"No, I left a message. And, I'm assuming in your flustered state that didn't get a hold of Dean or Jack?" Alex guesses with a sad expression.

"Yes, you would be correct. I'm about to head up to see Misty and then called the chief. Maybe he can help us", Kim hopes, not knowing what else to do.

"Yeah, I hope so", Alex nods as the two make their way to Misty's room.

Minutes later, they arrive on the fourth floor and see Hilary exiting what they are assuming is Misty's room. "Hil!" Kim yells, running over to her sister-in-law. "How was she?"

"She's ok. About five centimeters dilated so; we have some time but not much. Have you heard from any of the guys?" Hilary questions.

"No, and I'm about to call the chief right now so hopefully he can get a hold of them", Kim says with a warned out expression.

"Yeah, I hope so too. But listen, I have to go check on a few patients but I'll be back in a little bit, alright. Good luck", Hilary finishes, giving Kim and Alex a quick hug before walking off.

"Ok, I'm going to call the chief now. Let me know if anything changes with Misty", Kim yells over her shoulder as she was walking away with the two of them going their separate ways, both on a mission to help their friend.

Kim quickly dials the chief's number, needing his help more than anything. It rang a few times, before a deep voice answers, "Chief Bertman".

"Chief Bertman, hi. It's Kim Brewer, Jack Brewer's wife", Kim introduces herself.

"Kim, yes. What can I do for you?" Chief Bertman asks in a kind tone.

"I was wondering if you could tell me where my husband is at, or more importantly where Dean Jensen is?" Kim inquiries a semi rushed tone.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Brewer but that's all confidential. But, if you tell me what this is regarding, I'll leave a message for them", the chief suggested.

"Chief, I understand your protocol but this is important! More important than a message. Misty Jensen, Dean Jensen's wife is in labor right now. I'm at the hospital with her but she needs her husbands. So, either you tell me how to get a hold of him or you pull him out from whatever he's doing and make sure he gets to the hospital as quickly as possible", Kim states family.

"Oh–oh, Ok", the chief stutters. "I'll get right on that".

"Thank you", Kim breaths out as she hangs up and rushes back to Misty's room.

"Hey", she greets with a smile.

"Hey", Misty replies through gritted teeth. "Have you gotten a hold of Dean yet?"

"No, but I did talk to the chief and Dean will be here soon", Kim answers and a happy time.

"Mis, do you want me to call Julia?" Alex joins in.

"Um, yeah. That would be great. Thank you", Misty nods while taking a deep breath.

Alex give Misty a smile and then quickly walks out of the room as Kim takes Alex a spot next to Misty, trying to keep her sane. She starts asking Misty questions about Brighton, hoping that the conversation will be a distraction from the contractions. Minutes later, Hilary returns with another doctor, her friend and one of the best obstetricians she knows. "Mis, this is Dr. Maxwell and she and your doctor, Dr. Hunter will be on your service", Hillary introduces with a grin.

"Misty, it's nice to meet you", Dr. Maxwell smiles, walking over to check Misty's and the baby's vitals. "Things are looking good. You're about six almost seven centimeters dilated. We're getting there!"

"That's great and it's nice to meet you too", Misty finally answers in between breaths as you could tell she just wants the baby out.

Alex finally returns with an exhausted expression as Kim probes, "What's wrong with you?"

"Have you ever talked with Mrs. Jensen?" Alex questions, taking a seat in one of the chairs by the window.

"Um, no. Not really", Kim replies with a raised eyebrow.

"Then you wouldn't understand. That woman is a little crazy. No offense Mis", Alex throws in.

"None taken. She's a little, um, out there", Misty waves off before grunting in pain as her contractions were getting closer and closer.

The one hour mark was approaching as Kim was anxiously awaiting Dean's arrival as he should've been here by now. Dr. Maxwell returns to check on Misty and the baby and cheers, "Nine centimeters. I'm going to start prepping you, okay?"

"Ok", Misty mumbles, looking at the door and then at Kim and Alex with worried eyes.

"Don't worry Mis, he'll be here", Kim promises as Dr. Maxwell starts unhooking Misty from the monitors, grabbing her chart and pushing her to the delivery room.

"I need Dean", Misty says to Kim and Alex as she tries to sit out in the bed.

"I know Mis and I promise that-", Kim starts before getting cut off.

"Mis, baby! I'm here, I'm so sorry I'm late", Dean yells, rushing over to his wife and grabbing her hand.

"I'm so happy you're here", Misty cries thankfully, giving Dean's hand a squeeze. "But, I'm still mad at you for scaring me like that and for making me having to push a baby out of my lady business".

"I know, I know and I'm sorry", Dean whispers lovingly as he places a gentle kiss to Misty's forehead. "And, haha. I love you too".

"Oh no, I didn't say anything about loving you. I don't love you and this is the last time I'm doing this", Misty groans.

"Yeah, yeah. That's what you said last time", Dean chuckles, shaking his head at his wife.

"Hello daddy to be. I am Dr. Maxwell and I'll be assisting Dr. Hunter today", Dr. Maxwell introduces herself as the three enter the delivery room.

"It's nice to meet you", Dean smiles as he gets handed a hospital gown for health precautions.

Misty got situated as seconds later Dr. Hunter enters the room. "Good afternoon Mr. and Mrs. Jensen. Today is a very exciting day. Let's get a look to see how you're doing", Dr. Hunter smiles, sitting at the foot of the bed. "Alright Misty, your ten centimeters are you ready to push?"

"Yes! Get this baby out!" Misty quickly yells back.

"Ok then, I need two big pushes", Dr. Hunter starts as Misty squeezes Dean's hand with all her strength and push us twice.

After forty minutes of pushing, screaming and cursing, Misty and Dean were overjoyed with their newest addition. "You did it baby", Dean beams, kissing Misty's forehead and then kissing her passionately.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Jensen. Your baby is healthy. We're going to finish up the check, run a few more tests and then the three of you can go rest", Dr. Maxwell smiles as Dr. Hunter adds, "Congratulations you two. Jane's going to be excited!"

The checkup lasted for another ten minutes and as Misty was getting wheeled back to her room, Dean runs off to the waiting area to get Kim, Alex and hopefully the others too. Minutes later, there was a soft knock on the door as Dean pushes is open and let's everyone in. "Aw, Misty", Alex coos running over to her best friend.

"Guys, I would like you all to meet Alice Arabella Jenson", Misty introduces showing off their new daughter.

Jane wiggles out of her grandmother's arms, wanting her mom and dad as Dean takes her from his mother and walks over to Misty. "Mama", Jane smiles.

"Hi sweetie, this is your baby sister", Misty says softly, showing Jane the little baby in her arms. Jane smiles and pats Alice's arm as Misty and Dean grin at the sight.

Everyone stays for a little while longer, enjoying the newest member to their group and just when they thought life couldn't get any better, it throws a curve ball right at them, messing everything up. Dean was checking his messages on his phone when an unknown message popped up. Curiously, he opened it up to see a message that made his heart stop. _"Oh, what a lovely family you have detective. But, if I were you, I wouldn't get to comfy_ ". After staring at the message for who knows how long, Dean just ended up ignoring it, knowing it was all some sort of joke and went back to watching his wife, daughter and newborn sleep peacefully as there wasn't a better image to see.

OoOoOoOo

Four Months Later:

It was like in the other day for the eight as the guys were busy at work, working on case after case. Kim, Misty and Alex are busy promoting Brighton's new dance studio that Kim and Misty were running along with Alex as their media manager. Hilary was still at the hospital and even though life was as crazy as ever, it with their life and the only way they knew how to live.

One random day, the four guys are all at the office; Jack and Jerry on one side with Leo and Dean on the far other side as Dean got a phone call from a panicked young man. "Detective Jenson", Dean says calmly as he was typing up one of his reports.

"Detective! There's strange activity happening in the apartment building off of 76th street", the caller yelled.

"Ok, I understand and thank you for the call but, you should really call the police department for officers to check out the scene. This is a homicide division, so unless there is a murder, we can't help you just yet", Dean responds clearly.

"I get that sir but you're the only one that I trust and know that can help. I've heard great things about you, Detective Northman, Detective Brewer and Detective Martinez and I know you can find out whatever's happening", the guy pushes, almost begging Dean to check the place out.

"Oh, well, thank you for that and I guess, since you're really concerned, I could check it out", Dean finally gives in.

"Thank you. Thank you keeping our city safe", the finishes and hangs up.

Dean finishes up his report and shouts, "Leo, we're heading out", to his partner.

"Alright, where?" Leo wonders, grabbing his jacket and gun.

"An apartment building off of 76th. Apparently, some things are going on down there. I'm going to go get Jack and Jerry. Meet you at the car", Dean says as he rushes over to Jack and Jerry.

The three make their way downstairs and to their cars as they drove off to the apartment building, not knowing what they were getting themselves into. Ten minutes later, two cars pulled up to an apartment building that looked to be under construction. "Are you sure this is the right place?" Leo asks Dean as they get out of their car.

"Yeah, this is the address I got. Let's just take a quick look around and then leave", Dean answers, walking over to Jack and Jerry and telling then the plan.

The four made their way inside the building and went their separate ways. Jack took the first door he came to and instantly froze in his place as pictures of Alex and the Northman family filled the room. Jerry went further down the hall and opened the door to see pictures of Misty and kids all around him. Leo and Dean both took the upstairs, each taking a side and suddenly felt their heart's stop when they saw pictures of Kim and Hilary and their families on the walls and floors. "Guys!" they all heard Jack yell as they knew this wasn't about 'strange activity' but about them. This was all a set up.

They all started running to each other, needing to get out of this pace and without taking no more than two steps; they were all thrown back by a strong force that was a bomb that went off in the apartment. The walls started to shake and rubble was falling all around them as darkness took over and consumed them.

* * *

 **And there you go folks! Please R &R and let me know what you think!**

 **Please, let's try for 190 before the next chapter.**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello and happy Wednesday! I'm back! Thank you all so much for the reviews in the last chapter! You are all so awesome and I love you!**

 **A few quick notes so PLEASE READ! If you haven't done so already, please check out my other "A Walk In Our Stars" and let me know what you think!**

 **Also, I started a new story in the Austin and Ally archive called, "Lawyer verses Lawyer", so please, check it out too!**

 **Maddyliza1234: Aw, I'm glad! Thank you on both accounts and it'll be coming up!**

 **Kickfeaver: Thank you and you'll find out soon!**

 **Sam: Of course I remember you and of course I missed you! Welcome back and omg, no need to apologize. Yeah, I'll check them out, thanks!**

 **Guest: Here you go!**

 **Guest: Here it is!**

 **Guest: Thank you!**

 **Jade: Aw, thank you so much and just keep reading!**

 **Guest: That will coming up in future chapters, probably the next few so just hang tight!**

 **KarateGirl77: Thank you for both reviews and thank you! You'll find out soon!**

 **who am i really: Sorry… I love drama!**

 **Aaron Stone: Yep!**

 **Guest: Soon, real soon!**

 **Guest: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it and I'll try!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Excruciating pain and a burning fire sensation consumed his body as he was sandwiched between the hard cement floor and the collapsed ceiling and walls. Voices sounding like weak humming could vaguely be heard as little by little, the pressure on his body started to be alleviated. Still, not fully conscience, the weight of being lifted off the ground didn't go unnoticed but he was still not fully understanding what was happening around him as darkness took over once again and everything started to drift further and further away.

OoOoOoOo

He wasn't sure how long he was out for, but the steady beeping noise seemed to wake him up more as his body felt like it's been run over by a semi-truck, countless times. Slowly stirring and opening his eyes, the bright white lights took him by surprise as he quickly shut his eyes close again. Groaning uncomfortably, he ever so slowly tilted his head to his right and opened his eyes to see his loving, love of his life and gorgeous wife sleeping in a chair with her head on his bed. He was beyond happy to see her and gently lifted his hand to tap her arm. She slightly stirred from the touch but ignored the featherlike touch. He kept tapping, hoping she would lift her head and when she finally did, though neither looked presentable and were both exhausted to the core, he'd never seen a more beautiful sight.

When she finally lifted her head to see who was disturbing her sleep, she was speechless and felt a wave of emotion taking over. She knew she looked awful, having spent every waking moment at the hospital or with her mother in law, updating her on her son's progress and seeing her children but nothing else matter right now as she finally saw the pair of brown eyes she fell in love with all those years ago staring back at her. Finally getting the courage to speak, she whispered a soft, "Jack", silently praying that this wasn't a dream.

"Kimmy", Jack croaked out, his voice a little hoarse from not speaking in a while.

"Oh Jack!" Kim cries, jumping out of her chair and embracing him in a hug, not caring about his condition.

Tears we running down his neck and though there were a lot of unanswered questions and his body feels like it's been through the ringer and back, having his wife in his arms was the best feeling in the world. "Sshh, it's okay Kimmy", Jack coos softly, stoking her head weakly with one hand and rubbing her back with the other. "Everything's going to be just fine".

"God Jack", Kim mumbled into his chest. "You scared the shit out of me".

"I know. And, I'm sorry", Jack quickly apologizes. "What happened?"

"Oh, too much", Kim replies, shaking her head. "But, let me go get the nurse and doctor so they can check you out and then, I'll tell you all about it", as she placed a soft kiss to Jack's check before running out of his room.

Seconds later, a nurse who looked around forty enters the room with a huge grin on her face. "Hello Mr. Brewer. I'm glad to see you're finally awake. How are we feeling right now?" she wonders, glancing at his chart.

"To be honest, it feels like there are three huge elephants sitting on me", Jack grumbles in a low tone.

"That's to be expected Mr. Brewer. You and the others had quite an ordeal", the nurse mentions softly, jotting down a few notes and then adds, "Alright Mr. Brewer, hold tight. I'll go get Dr. Wade for you".

"Not like I can go anywhere", Jack mutters to himself as Kim rolls her eyes and then thanks the nurse who quickly exits the room.

"Jack, I know this is a lot to take in but please, lose the attitude. These people are only doing their jobs", Kim scolds, shaking her head.

No more than five minutes later, a younger gentleman walks into Jack's room with a delighted expression. "Mr. Brewer, I'm glad you're awake. I'm Dr. Wade and it's nice to meet you", Dr. Wade greets, extending a hand. Jack returns the gesture as Dr. Wade gets right to business. "I know you're confused and in a great deal of pain but you got lucky, real lucky. I'm sure you wife will fill you in on everything else but right now, I have to check your injures okay?"

Jack nods as Dr. Wade checks his breathing and then moves to his left side as Jack suddenly realizes he has a sling on his shoulder. The doctor undid the strap as gently as possible, but Jack still felt the discomfort and agonizing pain. Dr. Wade then moved down to Jack's left leg which also surprised him as it was in a cast. "Okay Mr. Brewer, things look to be healing nicely. I'm going to ask that you stay one more night, just for observation, now that you're awake, alright?" Dr. Wade finishes making notes on Jack's chart.

"Yeah, that's fine", Jack agrees, knowing there isn't much he could do.

"Okay then, we'll be back later tonight, just to check in. Again, it's good to see you awake Mr. Brewer", Dr. Wade nods and smiles to Jack and Kim before leaving the couple.

Once the door closes, Jack turns to face Kim and bluntly asks, "What the hell happened? How long was I out for?"

Kim gives Jack a sad smile and takes a seat on his bed, grabbing his hand and answers, "A lot of things happened. Terrible and horrible things. You're all lucky to be alive. And, you were out for about a week".

"A week?" Jack coughs out in shock.

"Yeah, a week. Do you remember anything that happened before the accident?" Kim probes soothingly.

Jack closes his eyes for a second, trying so hard to remember as its' all just bits and pieces. "Um, I really only remember leaving the office with Jerry and Dean and driving to-wait…where are the guys? Are they okay?" Jack suddenly questions, panic filling his body.

"Um", Kim whispers, not knowing what to say.

The silence answered Jack question as he take it as a bad sign. "Kim, just tell me, please", he begs almost inaudibly.

"Okay, um, Leo woke up a few days ago and has the least amount of injuries. His knee is the only thing that got injured, which is pretty amazing considering that the building you guys were in collapsed to the ground. Dean had really severe internal bleeding caused by a good chunk of the building feel right on top of him. His leg is broken in three pieces and this left hand got smashed pretty well. And Jerry, he has a head contusion, had internal bleeding as well, broken shoulder, broken leg and foot and a possible neck sprain and neither Dean nor Jerry have woken up yet", Kim tell Jack in one breath and immediately feeling the change of atmosphere.

Silence fills the air between the two as Jack feels helpless, then sad and then finally anger as he knew there was more to the story, but, not from what happened to them. He felt Kim squeeze his hand and give him a small smile as he knew she felt the same way. "I'm sorry about all of this Kimmy", Jack murmurs, bringing her hand up to lips as he places a soft kiss to the back of it.

"I know you are and I'm sorry you got hurt. But, I'll be by your side every step of the way and I know everyone will be okay, get better and things will go back to normal", Kim promises whole heartedly, wanting to believe in the positive of every situation.

"Thank you Kim, for everything. I love you so much and I don't know what I would do without you. I'll hold you to that and this is life, you know. We've never had an easy go at it", Jack jokes, lightening the mood.

Kim couldn't help but chuckle and reply, "Yeah, that's for sure. But, if I must say, it's getting a little tiring".

"You can say that again", Jack nods and then moves on, inquiring, "So, how is everyone else handling this?"

"Well, Alex was a complete mess the first few days but as soon as Leo woke up, things were good. Misty is still a wreck. You can see how drained she is, you know. Her and I take shifts dealing with business from the studio and Haley's been great and helping us out with everything else. But Mis and Dean also have two kids under the age of two so, she's been on baby patrol, along with being by Dean's side. And Hilary, she's a Brewer for you. She keeps pushing through and when we first all got the call, Hil was already on her shift so once you guys all arrived, she made sure you all got the proper examinations and that you were all taken care of. She also stops by your room a couple times a day; which reminds me, she should be coming soon", Kim shares, knowing Jack would be thrilled to see his sister.

Jack smiles, a real smile at the information and then asks Kim another set of questions. The two talk about their kids, which makes Jack's heart swell with love as he can't wait to see and hold them. And, even though they were older, and could be kept busier, they still wanted to know things as they didn't understand why daddy and their uncles were hurt.

Jack and Kim were talking about accommodations when they returned home; when there was a soft knock on the door. "Come in", Kim said in a chipper voice as the door slowly opened and Hilary enters.

"Hey Kim, how's Jack?" she asks, quietly closing the door.

"Jack's doing okay", Jack answers, catching Hilary off guard.

Hilary instantly turns around at the sound of the voice and then run towards the bed, engulfing Jack in a hug, not caring about his injuries

"Jack! Oh. My. God!" Hilary cries, squeezing her brother tighter.

"Hey Hil", Jack beams, rubbing Hilary's back.

"When'd you wake up?" Hilary wonders once they release as Hilary kept looking Jack over.

"Oh, a few hours or so", Jack responds, looking at Kim with a grin.

"I-I can't believe your awake. Mom's been a wreck, worrying about you. But, the grandkids have kept her busy. Along with Luke and Soph being over all the time", Hilary sighs, taking a seat next to Jack.

"Oh, I bet and I'm sorry you guys have to go through this", Jack mumbles guiltily, looking at his lap.

"We know. But, this isn't the first time, nor will it be the last. We knew what we were signing up for when new married you idiots", Hilary retorts with a grin.

The Brewer siblings caught up for a little bit longer before Hilary left to check on Jerry before work. Jack promised to stop by Jerry's room before he left tomorrow and for once, in a long time, he needed to think of an action plan to not get revenge but to keep everyone else safe.

Later that night, Kim called her mother in law to tell her the great news along with Alex as both promised to be at the house when Jack gets home. With evening upon them, Jack tells Kim to go home to get some rest, actual rest as he knew she needed it but she shook her head no and climbed into Jack's hospital bed and fell asleep in Jack's arms as she missed this the past week.

OoOoOoOo

Morning came too fast as Jack got his release papers and a change of clothes that Kim had stashed away in the closet. Having slight difficulty getting dressed; Jack knew it was going to a long journey as everything was uncomfortable and a very slow process. Twenty minutes later, Jack was ready to go as Kim helped him into his wheelchair. Going one floor up, Kim wheeled Jack into Jerry's room and left the two alone, knowing Jack needed privacy while talking to his best friend and brother.

Once the door closed, Jack took a deep breath and just spilled everything. "Jerry, bro, I'm sorry for the mess we're in. It's like its happening all over again but this time, we can't do anything to stop it. I need you to wake up and I need you to be okay. I'm depending on you. Hilary's depending in you and your kids are depending on you. Just please, Jer, you need to pull through. I'll come by every day and bug the shit out of you if you don't. I love you bro and just come back to us", Jack whispers, patting Jerry's hand before wheeling himself to the door.

The drive home was silent as things were finally setting in. Kim pulled into their driveway as James and Luke were already waiting outside for them and as soon as the car was in park, James and Luke helped Jack out as Kim grabbed his wheelchair. "How you feeling son?" James asks once Jack is seated.

"Eh, okay", Jack shrugs as the three Brewer men make their way inside.

Jack was immediately bombarded by his mother who was hugging him so tightly he couldn't breathe. Next, Alex and Misty hugged Jack and he was happy to see them. And finally, Leo hobbled over to Jack as the two did their bro hug. Everyone was catching up for a bit before Bethany, James and Luke lift the room, allowing the five to talk. "It's good to see you Jack", Misty starts off with a grin.

"It's good to see you guys too", Jack replies, returning the gesture. "So, how are you guys?"

"Better", Alex smiles, leaning over to kiss Leo's cheek.

"That's good. And Mis?" Jack wonders caringly.

"I'm doing okay", Misty sighs as you can see the bags under her eyes.

"He's going to wake up. Just, stay strong", Jack encourages truthfully.

"I know and I'm trying but it's hard, you know", Misty mumbles, feeling her eyes starting to water.

"We know, but you'll never be alone", Jack assures her, reaching over and patting her knee.

"You have us", Kim joins in, giving Misty a wink.

"And, we're not going anywhere". Alex promises, hugging her best friend.

The five talk for a little bit longer as Misty has to leave, heading to the hospital to be with Dean and Jerry. Kim and Alex offer to watch Jane and Alice as Misty's beyond grateful for them. Misty waves goodbye and is out the door as Kim and Alex take the kids into the other room to join the others and Leo uses this time to tell Jack something that's been on his mind for months and something that could be crucial to what's happened to them. "Um, Jack", Leo says, clearing his throat.

"What's up man?" Jack asks, seeing the serious look on Leo's face.

"So, um, I have something I need to tell you. I know it's late but I didn't know what else to do", Leo confesses.

"It's okay man. Just tell me", Jack pushes gently.

"Okay", Leo breaths out. "After Jasmine was born, I got this text message from an unknown number and this cryptic message", pulling out his phone and showing Jack the message.

Jack read it and his face instantly fell and turned white. This couldn't be happening, not to his friend. He was fine with all the hate going towards him, but, having Leo get a message turned this all around. "Jack", Leo whispers, waving a hand in front of his face.

"What?" Jack coughs, shaking. "Sorry, I didn't mean to zone out but just curious, is this the only message you got?"

"Yeah", Leo nods slowly, giving Jack a confused look. "Why?"

Jack bit his lip, debating on what to do. Should he tell Leo about this message or should he lie? This was a big deal and could possibly put them in more danger. But, if Leo knew, maybe they could work together and solve this. After going back and forth, Jack finally decided what he was going to do. "Okay Leo, what I tell you has to stay between us, understood?" Jack states firmly.

"Yes, I understand", Leo replies.

"Alright, there's no easy way to say this, but I've been keeping something from you guys too. I got a message as well. Well, it was more like a letter but it was like yours and threatening none the less. Like you, I was scared and thought it was some sick joke. But dude, this may be a sign. Are you willing to work with me on this?" Jack propositions.

"Hell yeah!" Leo agrees immediately. "We need to put a stop to this".

"I agree with you on that. But, we can't tell anyone. It has-", Jack started but stopped when he noticed Leo's expression change to an almost panicked state.

Slowly turning his upper body around, Jack saw Alex standing behind them with an unreadable expression. "Alex", Jack speaks slowly. "How much did you hear?"

"A lot", Alex answers, not even bothering to lie.

"Alex listen, this isn't-", Jack tried to cover up before getting interrupted.

"I understand. You want to find whoever did this to you guys", Alex continues, still emotionless.

"Um, yeah", Jack responds with a raised eyebrow, wondering what Alex's angle is and then adds, "Are you okay?"

"Um, yeah, but listen. Since you guys are being honest, I have something I need to tell you two", Alex starts, staring at Jack and Leo, who nod for her to continue. "So, a while back, Misty and I noticed cars following us. From work to our homes. From home to into town and just about everywhere, they would pop up. There would even be a car parked right across street from our house. We thought it was weird and just ignored it. But now, with all that's happened, I think it's all related somehow".

Jack and Leo's jaws drop in shock. 'The girls were a part of this too? What crazy game is this?' Jack thought to himself as Leo slightly yells, "Lex, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because, I didn't want to worry you. Like I said, we thought it was nothing", Lex shoots back.

"Lex, that's kind of a big deal", Jack points out. "But, thanks for telling us".

"Yeah, of course. Sorry we didn't tell you earlier and I just wanted to let the two of you know that Detective Gomez is in his way over to ask you guys some questions", Alex finishes.

"Don't worry Lex", Leo smiles as this wife, knowing he can't be mad at her.

"And thanks", Jack nods as Alex nods and then leaves the room.

An hour later, Detective Gomez arrives and asks Jack and Leo questions about the incident as they answered the best they could as certain things were still a little fuzzy. That night, Alex, Leo, Misty, Luke and Sophia, who came later, stayed the night at the Brewer residence, just wanting to be together and Luke and Sophia were lifesavers as they helped with all the kids, knowing that everyone needed their rest.

OoOoOoOo

The next morning, Jack kept his word and went to see Jerry at the hospital as the doctors had high hopes for his recovery that was really progressing day by day. Another day passed with no change as Jack and Leo really needed a miracle. And a miracle was what they were going to get. It was four days after Jack was released when Dean finally woke up. Feeling all out of sort about everything that happened, Dean was brought back to reality hearing Misty's cries of joy and now, the only left was for Jerry to wake up. Days passed with Jerry's condition still the same and Jack was starting to pray to whoever would listen to his pleas because at the end of the day, despite all their horrible choices, he needed his best friend back.

OoOoOoOo

A week later, Jack, Leo and Dean were sitting around Jerry's room, talking abut what happened that dreadful day when Jerry suddenly started to move his body, though he could move much as he was still bandaged up. With the three now hovering over Jerry and silently wishing he'd open his eyes, he finally did and then quickly closed as he saw three pairs of eyes staring down at him. "Well, that was rude", Dean grumbled, sitting back in his chair.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jerry whispers hoarsely.

"We just came to see you", Leo cheers.

"Why?" Jerry wonders, slowly trying to sit up in his bed.

"Because, you're the last one to wake up. Which come on, isn't much of a surprise", Jack chuckles.

"Fuck you", Jerry mumbles as the guy's just laugh.

Jack left minutes later to find Hilary as things started to feel okay again. Everyone was awake and they could now start planning their attack.

OoOoOoOo

A week later, Jerry was finally released from the hospital but was still on bed rest as everyone met at the Martinez household, courtesy for Jerry of course as they going to use this time very wisely. One day, as the four were throwing out ideas, Jack was starting to drift off and began thinking about the whole picture, the others involved and though it would kill them to all be separated, it's what they had ot do. "They have to leave", Jack suddenly and randomly blurts out.

All eyes were on him as Jerry tilts his head and asks, "What?"

"Kim, Hilary, Misty and Alex. They all need to leave. It's the only way they'll be safe", Jack replies seriously.

The three think about it for a second and then immediately agree, "Ok, they'll leave. We'll work out stories, plans and specifics and then tell them. Deal? ", Leo adds in.

"Deal" they all say at the same time, nodding and sealing this arrangement.

* * *

 **And there you go folks! Please read and review and let me know what you think!**

 **Please let's try for 200 before the next chapter!**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello and happy Monday! Thank you all so much for the reviews, love and support on this story.**

 **I do however have a question for you all…since I'm writing three stories right now, would you all be willing to wait for updates or do you want me to focus on story at a time that will also come with most likely daily updates. Please let me know what you think!**

 **who am i really: We'll see but I actually having something else in mind for the girls.**

 **Guest: Aw, thank you so much!**

 **Guest: Thank you!**

 **Jade: Thank you and here you go!**

 **Guest" You'll find out in the next few chapters!**

 **Kickfeaver: Thank you and I hope so too! Haha, I like that idea. I can maybe work something in!**

 **Sam: Thank you and I'll check them out! Here it is!**

 **Alex: Oh yeah, the ball id rolling! Thank you so much!**

 **Maddyliza1234: Thank you and I'll keep that in mind for future chapters and stories! Yeah, had to add kick; it felt right! Thank you and yes, I love the drama! You're too kind!**

 **Guest: Here you go!**

 **Guest: Just keeping reading, you'll find out soon!**

 **KarateGirl77: Thank you so much and here it is!**

 **Guest: Thank you!**

 **Guest: Here you go!**

 **Aaron Stone: Yes, there are a lot of people and yes, the plot is getting really thick. It's going to get crazy…#spoiler**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Months and months later, after a lot of physical therapy, doctor appointments and rest, the guys were back to their old selves and ready to get down to business. Things over the past six months were rough and strenuous but after Alex telling Jack and Leo new information, they spent a lot of their free time checking their surrounding for suspicious behavior, but things seem to be okay for the time being. The guys also had to redo training and certain test to make sure they were mentally and physically stable to go back into the workforce and once they were all cleared, it was guns a blazing from here on out. "Detectives' Brewer, Martinez, Northman and Jensen, I'm glad to have you all back", Chief Bertman cheers as they all shake hands.

"It's good to be sir", Jack replies with a smile.

"I bet", Chief Bertman chuckles. "So, for the next couple of days, maybe a week, you four will be on desk duty, catching up on a few cases and just to get you back into the groove of things, okay?"

"Yes sir", the four nodded in understanding.

Chief Bertman nods in return and then leaves the four, allowing them to get comfortable and back to work. The day continues slowly, but it feels good to be back in the office, doing what they were trained to do.

OoOoOoOo

The next day was the same routine but Jack could tell his team's minds were elsewhere. Debating whether to ask or not for a good chunk of the day, Jack let it slide for the time being, deciding it was probably the stress of work. But, as the next few days came and went, the attitude and atmosphere didn't change, which concerned him and he was going to take matters into his own hands. After quickly meeting with the chief and getting clearance, Jack rounded his three friends and walked them into an interrogation room, wanting answers. "Alright, what the hell is going on with you three?" Jack questions harsher than intended.

"Nothing. Everything's fine", Leo snaps back.

"Bullshit!" Jack shouts. "I want answers and I want them now!"

"Fuck off Jack. You aren't the boss of us", Dean fires back angrily.

"You're right, I'm not. But I am your friend and coworker and I'm worried about you guys and our jobs", Jack replies in a calm but serious manner.

"What are you talking about?" Jerry joins in confused at what's happening.

"I'm taking about us. After the 'accident', nothing's been the same and I get that. It probably won't ever be the same but we need to move past it so we can look forward to our future. I know we're all mentally and physically scarred from that day but we can't let it affect us because if we can't pull out shit together now, I don't know if we can pull it off in the real world with civilians at risk. Could you really live with yourself knowing innocent people were injured or killed because your mind was elsewhere?" Jack said taking deep breath. "All I'm asking is for us to be open and honest with one another so we can find a way to move past all the drama we've been through".

All eyes wandered around the room as Jack's words sunk in. "You're right, and I'm sorry", Dean finally responded looking at the ground.

"Yeah, me too", Jerry and Leo added.

"It's just, with everything that's happened in the past six months, I'm just so fucking tired of it all, you know. The mornings when you can hardly get out of bed because your leg is stiff or in excruciating pain. The look of exhaustion on your wife's face because she's had to take care of the kids pretty much by herself for months. Or the sad smile your wife gives you when you need her help. It makes me feel like I'm not a man anymore", Dean confesses, leaning back against the wall.

"Well, at least your wife is talking to you. Lex and I got into another fight right before I came back to work", Leo solemnly shears.

"Yeah, getting into a fight with your wife is never an easy thing to deal with", Jack agrees as gasps fill the room. "What?" He barks as all eyes were on him.

"You and Kim fight? I don't believe it. You're like the perfect couple", Leo calls out Jack's the bluff.

"Hah, you obviously don't know Jack and Kim then. Because fighting was their thing before they got married", Jerry shares absentmindedly before we covering his mouth.

"Screw you Jerry", Jack growls. "But, he's also kind of right. Kim and I fought a lot while we were dating. But, we worked it out and are now happily married. Now, I'm not saying that every day is a walk in the park, but we understand each other. What are you and Alex even fighting about?"

"Um", Leo starts off, looking anywhere but the guys. "About what we talked about months ago at your house".

Jack tilts his head in confusion and then freezes with his eyes widening in shock. "Are you kidding me? You guys are still talking about that?" Jack probes in disbelief.

"Yep, still talking about it. Well, actually my big mouth brought it up in a moment of anger", Leo guiltily admits.

Jack shakes his head as Leo and Jerry and Dean watch the two in confusion. "What the hell are you two talking about?" Dean yells, breaking the silence.

"Nothing", Jack and Leo scream at the same time.

"Oh, hell no", Jerry hisses. "Jack can't drag us in here, preach about worrying about us and advises us to move past all our bad shit and then not share something that seems kind of important. I say, right now, it's honestly time. No holding back and then we can finally move forward".

"I agree with Jerry on this", Dean sides. "How can we move past everything if we can't even be honest with the people we depend on the most".

Jack and Leo share a look before giving in and sharing everything. "Okay, so when Jack got released from the hospital, Alex shared some very interesting and important information that is valuable to our case", Leo tells them cautiously.

"And?" Dean pushes, just wanting answers.

"So, apparently, she and Misty noticed cars following them around town and stuff before we got in the accident".

"Wait, what?" Dean questions again. "Are you saying that my wife knew something was going on and didn't tell me?"

"Um, yeah. Kind of", Leo nods.

"I don't get it", Dean sighs frustrated.

"Apparently, every once in a while, Misty and Lex would noticed cars parked outside our homes or following them around but never thought too much of it. And, while were talking about it, I actually got a note right after Jasmine was born, kind of threatening me", Leo throws into the mix.

"I can't believe they didn't tell us", Dean mumbles, feeling in a way betrayed before catching the last part and repeating, "You got a message after Jasmine was born?"

"Yeah, why?" Leo questions with a raised eyebrow.

"Because, I got one after Alice was born too", Dean says starting to feel dizzy.

"Whoa, seriously?" Jack joins in, shaking his head and trying to make sense of all of this. "Okay, from here on out, we have to be one hundred and ten percent honest with each other if we're going to put a stop to this, alright?"

"Okay", all three nod in agreement.

"How many of us got a message of some sort?" Jack questions, starting from the very beginning.

All four hands went up as shock filled the room. "Okay then. Jerry, when'd you get your letter?" Jack wonders.

"After Ethan was born", he whispers.

"Jack, when'd you get your message?" Leo adds.

"I honestly don't remember. It was a random day and before everyone had their kids", Jack answers, trying hard to think back.

"So, this has been going on for a while then", Jerry point out the obvious.

"Yeah, and we don't know why", Leo grumbles.

"Well, okay. Since we have this and what Misty and Alex knows, let's keep an eye out. Hopefully it has all passed but if it hasn't, we have to stop it, now", Jack suggest, hoping to start over and finally get somewhere useful with all the information they've gathered and will get.

"Yeah", the other three nod, knowing this was something they needed to do, no matter the cost.

OoOoOoOo

And so, they go back to their normal lives and back out in the field as this was their comfort zone. Though things are pretty calm, there was always an uneasy feeling lurking in the air as they all felt eyes everywhere. The guys kept everything a secret, not wanting to cause any more drama in their daily lives, but that was all about to change a few months later when Jack received a call that was the end of his rope. "Hello, this is Detective Brewer. How can I help you? Jack said in his polite manner.

"Ah, Detective Brewer, it's so good to hear your voice", an autotune voice replied.

"Who is this?" Jack question sternly but keeping his cool.

"I'm hurt you don't remember me Detective Brewer", the voice mocked as Jack was starting to get annoyed.

"Look, I'm not messing around. Either you tell me who you are or I'm hanging up", Jack demanded.

"Ooh, touchy I see" to voice points out before turning serious. "But if I were you Detective, I wouldn't hang up".

"Oh, really? And why is that?" Jack snaps back.

"Because I know all about you, your partners, your families and what happened to you almost seven months ago", the voice casually mentions.

"That's bull and you know it!" Jack growls angrily.

"Testy isn't a good look on you Brewer. And to the comment, it's all true. Your wife Kim and her best friend Misty have their own dance studio and are working with Brighton. Your sister is a doctor and Alex is a freelance media art's consultant. Colton and Hannah sure are busy kids with sports and dance. Blake and Ethan are sure getting big. Ian and Jasmine are too cute and Jane and Alice are so adorable. And, I'm glad you're all okay after that building blew up", the voice listed off.

Jack's fits were white as it was like a nightmare coming to life. "Okay, so you made your point. What do you want?" Jack sneers harshly.

"Nothing yet. I just wanted to let you know what that everything that happened to you guys was a warning and I'm pretty sure I told that to Detective Martinez. Secondly, you're not running the show, I am. And lastly, if you do anything stupid or try to stop this, we won't be after you. We'll go after something more important", the voice continues in an authoritative tone.

"I hate to break it to you, but I won't stop looking into this. I'm going to put a stop to your sick and twisted games. You may have tried to kill us once, but it won't happen again", Jack warns.

"I know that Detective Brewer and I wouldn't expect anything less from you. But, just think about this: Are you really willing to put your love one's life on the line because you're too stubborn to let this go?" The voice questions.

"You won't touch anyone I love, I'll make sure of it. And damn right, you trying to kill me only makes me stronger", Jack proclaims.

"Okay then Detective Brewer, we'll see about that. Until next time", the voice finishes as they hang up.

After quickly slamming the phone down, Jack looks at his computer screen, hoping for some sort of trace on the call but came up empty handed. Jack knew whoever they were dealing with was good, but he and his team are better and were going to come out victorious in the end.

OoOoOoOo

The next morning, Jack made to a beeline right to chief's office and spent most of the day in there as Jerry, Leo and Dean were confused and worried on what was going on with him. Watching the minutes and hours tick by only made them think the worst and when two o'clock rolled around, Jack walks out with a determined expression on his face and rallied his team once again. "Jack, bro. Is everything okay?" Jerry questions as soon as the door closes.

"Um, yeah, kind of", Jack breathes out.

"Kind of? Leo repeats bluntly. "What's going on Jack?"

Jack takes a deep breath and pinches the bridge of his nose as he not so casually blurts out, "I got a call yesterday from whoever is targeting us and they are now going to start targeting our families if we look into this. We need to get the girls out of here ASAP like, within the next few days. I already talked with Chief Bertman and he cleared four safe houses for us but they're all over the US. That way, they'll be harder to track. They'll have new identities, new contact information and new lives. We will however have fake wives, decoys if you will, living with us so it will still look like we have a family and that way, the eight of us can work to get there and catch whoever is ruining our lives".

Jaws dropped to the floor as no one knew what to think of this. "Um, Jack. Not that this isn't a bad idea per say, but I don't think our wives will be okay with leaving and then having us shacking up with another person, even if it's for the job", Leo point out the obvious.

"Yeah, I know it's not the best idea, but we didn't have a lot of time to think this through. I want them safe sooner than later. And besides, the women we have working with us are women our wives know. I have Georgina. Jerry has Abby. Leo had Sasha and Dean has Kate", Jack continues, just laying everything out.

"Jack, I don't know about this? How is this really going to work out?" Jerry questions seriously.

"Honesty, I isn't know Jerry, alright. We just need to take it one step at a time. And, the first step is to tell our wives everything. And I mean every little bit", Jack says rubbing his temple.

"Ok, fine", Dean finally agrees. "My house tonight, seven o'clock".

The three grumble in agreement as they know they're going to be in for a very, very long night.

OoOoOoOo

Six thirty rolls around as Dean is nervously pacing back and forth in his and Misty's bedroom, not wanting to have this meeting but needing to in order to keep his family safe. "Dean, are you okay?" Misty asks breaking his thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine", Dean nods, giving his wife a smile. "You know I love you right?"

"I know. And, I love you too", Misty replies worriedly.

"You really are something. I don't know I got so lucky", Dean says, grabbing Misty's hand and kissing the back of it before leading her down the stairs.

No more than five minutes later, Alex and Leo arrived with unreadable expressions and within the next ten minutes, the whole gang was there. Awkward silence and thick tension fills the room as Alex couldn't handle it anymore and cries out, "Oh, for the love of mercy! Can someone just tell us why we're here?"

Jerry, Leo and Dean all looked at Jack as the wives quickly caught on "Jack?" Kim whispers, "What's going on?"

"A lot actually", Jack breathes out. "Okay, so there's no easy way to say this but our 'accident' wasn't an accident. It was all planned and if things continue, you guys are their next targets".

"I'm sorry, but did you say that everything was planned?" Hilary shouts out.

"Hil, did you totally miss that we could be next?" Kim retorts as the once quiet room with now filled with screaming.

"Hey, indoor voices", Misty snaps at everyone, not wanting the noise to wake up the kids.

The room goes back to normal as everyone was glaring at one another, grumpy and angry. "Okay, so, this wasn't exactly how I picture telling you this but you need to understand that everything's that happened, happened in the past" Jack starts again.

"And we're looking forward which is why we need you four to just listen and not fight us on this", Jerry joins in, staring right at Hillary, Kim, Alex and Misty.

"Fine, we'll listen". Hilary tells her husband. "But, it doesn't mean we'll be happy about it".

"Fair enough", Leo nods before continuing. "So, we don't know what kind of psychopath trying to kill us or harm you guys, but in order to keep you safe, you four need to leave town.

"What? Leave town? I don't think so", Hilary shrieks, getting pissed off.

"Hil, please. Just listen", Jerry orders firmly.

"Yeah, leaving town with a new identity is the only way to ensure your safety. We can't have whatever happened to us, happen to you or the kids", Dean continues off of Leo.

"We know it's a lot to take in and not everything is set in stone but there are four safe houses that are set up for you guys", Jack finishes as everyone is pretty speechless.

Kim and Hilary are beyond angry, not only at their husbands and their 'new plan' but the situation in general. They look around the room, trying to get a feel on where everyone's at when the looks on Misty and Alex's face don't match their own. "Mis? Lex? Are you two okay?" Hilary asks with concern.

"Um I'm okay", Alex replies, looking over to Misty who also responds, "Yeah, I'm fine too. Why?"

"Well, because, the two of you seem pretty calm on what's happening. Are you in shock or something?" Hilary inquires curiously.

"No, we're not in shock. And, like you, we're just trying to take everything in", Alex starts off before staring at Misty to take over.

Luckily Misty understands and continues, "But, to be honest, we're not surprised. We kind of noticed things a while back and now, it's all starting to make sense".

"WAIT, WHAT?" Kim and Hilary scream at the same time. "You knew something about the accident and didn't say anything? Our husbands' could have died!" Kim wails, standing up and glaring at her friends.

"You don't think we know that!" Misty fires back. "But, at the time everything was happening, both Alex and I were pregnant and we didn't think too much of it. I actually thought I was going crazy for a while. So, I'm sorry we didn't say anything earlier".

The room is silent again as guilt gets added into the atmosphere and now, it's just turned into one big mess. "Mis, Lex, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you", Kim whispers softly.

"And, in a way, we understand where you're coming from", Hilary joins in.

"Don't worry about it, seriously", Alex waves off. "It's all water under the bridge. But now, we have to think about this. Are we really going to leave to stay safe?"

Worried, confused and frightened glances were thrown around the room as this was a heavy decision to make. With minutes ticking by and no one agreeing to this plan, Kim finally speaks and offers another arrangement. "What if we talk this through and come up with a plan together? That way, we'll have control on happens from here on out, we'll have matching stories and we'll be more at ease knowing we had the final say".

Jack gives his wife a reassuring smile and then focused on the other women. "Ladies, are you in?"

Silence words and stares were shared as they all together agreed, "Yeah, we're in".

"Alright then", Jerry claps happily. "Let's get stated".

* * *

 **And there you go folks. Please R &R and let me know what you think!**

 **No review limit, but I would love to know what you think! Also, don't forget to vote and there may be a new chapter very soon!**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone and happy Wednesday! Thank you all for the love support and ideas for this story! Its' so awesome and I'm having a blast.**

 **So, last chapter, I asked what you all wanted me to do on how I update my stories and I got a few wanting me to update one story at a time. And, that's what you'll get. I will be updating this story and finishing it over the next few weeks! Updates will be frequent, probably a few times a week and there are maybe about ten chapters left. Crazy? I know right!?**

 **And just a little side note, this chapter is a little weird and confusing, but it'll make sense. I promise!**

 **Guest: Thank you!**

 **Sam: Hey, it's all good. I totally understand and I most certainly will! Yes, please let me know if you get one and we'll talk later!**

 **Guest: Here you go and more to come soon!**

 **who am i really: I have and I so agree with you! And, if you do, I give you full permission to do so!**

 **Maddyliza1234: Thank you and I am! I'm glad you liked!**

 **Guest: Here it is!**

 **Jade: Thank you and I will do that. Don't you worry and I like the way you think!**

 **Kickfeaver: Thank you and me too, we'll see…lol. And, they kind of do…not much though.**

 **Guest: Thank you and we'll see. I can probably add that!**

 **Guest: Thank you so much!**

 **Guest: I will and it's this one!**

 **Char: I will try my hardest for everyday but, it'll probably be like every other day or so!**

 **Guest: Indeed it is and sorry I'm a few days late but, better late than never!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

After that long and tiring night, and weeks and weeks of preparation, the eight finally came up with a plan that they all agreed on. It was, of course risky, but if they played their cards right, everyone and everything would be okay.

OoOoOoOo

The eight and their kids were off to Miami Florida for a little fun in the sun as it was a week of togetherness and enjoyable family time before being split up. Upon arriving, stress was all over the place as the feeling of loss and being absolutely terrified was felt all around as they never, ever expected their lives to turn out this way.

"So, is everyone oaky?" Jack asked once they were situated in his and Kim's room.

"Okay is putting it lightly", Alex mumbles darkly.

"It's more of just trying to accept this", Misty quickly adds.

"Guys, come on. We talked about this. We all decided on this, together", Kim tries to reason out.

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean it's easy to think about", Hilary groans.

"Look, it's a big adjustment for everyone. But, in a few weeks maybe a month, it'll be all over. We promise", Jerry continues on.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door as everyone fell silent and froze. Jack motions Jerry, Leo and Dean to join him as they all stood behind Jack, who counted to three before casually opening the door. Starting at the woman in front of him, Jack gave her a small smile, trying to be polite. "Hello", he greets.

"Hello sir, I just came to drop off a few extra towels", the housekeeper said, handing Jack two neatly folded towels.

"Oh, thank you", Jack nods as the lady smiles and then walks across the aisle to do the same thing.

Jack quickly shuts the door and then hands the towels over to Kim. "Extra towels Kimmy".

Kim rose her eyebrows in confusion as she didn't call for them but took the towels anyways and when she and Jack went to exchange, a piece of paper fell out and landed on the floor.

Swiftly bending down to retrieve the paper, everyone was suddenly huddling around Kim, uneasiness and tension filling the atmosphere. "What do you think it is?" Hilary questions her husband who is looking at Jack whose face is blank.

"I have no clue", Jerry mumbles, trying to stay calm.

Kim finally looks up to see seven pairs of eyes looking at her, silently urging her to open the paper. Carefully and cautiously, ripping the paper. Kim sighs with relief as it reads, "Kim, Hilary, Alex and Misty, spa outing, our treat, GASK".

"Guys, it's just from the girls", Kim shares softly.

Everyone seemed to relax as Kim hands the note over to Jack who inspects it for a few minutes.

"Um, are you sure Kim? Jerry inquired with a raised eyebrow. "Because it says form GASK".

"Yeah, I'm sure Jer. GASK stands form the first letter of their name", Kim explains nonchalantly.

"Oh, okay. Neverrmnd", Jerry moves on as the eight go back to talking through their plan and plans for this vacation.

They talked for another hour before changing into their swimwear and heading down to the beach with the kiddos in tow. The fresh air and ocean water seem to relax everyone, even for a little bit as they all needed these last few moments together. The evening was fairly chill as the kids fell asleep as soon as they returned to the hotel and they all soon drifted off as tomorrow would be a new day.

OoOoOoOo

Morning arrived too fast as the girls quickly got dressed in comfy yoga pants and a t-shirt and headed down to the spa for some pampering. After signing in, they were all whisked away in different directions, needing this to play of as smoothly as possible. Kim was escorted into the massage room. Hilary, to a nice seaweed wrap. Alex to the mud bath and Misty to the sauna.

No one knew what was going to happen but as soon as Kim heard a familiar voice, things got more twisted. "Kim, how are you?" the voice asked as they started to rub Kim's back.

Kim tried to sit up but quickly got pushed back down as they added, "We only have thirty minutes and you need to remain as normal as possible, okay?"

"Yes, okay", Kim mumbles as she started to relax and the two got into their conversation.

Hilary didn't even realize she knew her person as the two started to talk about work. Alex recognized the voice that greeted her but then was immediately in panic mode when the girl she saw wasn't who she thought. She knew for a fact that her mind was playing tricks on her, which doesn't surprise her, considering what they've all been through these past months. And Misty, well she was trying to enjoy the sauna and some alone time, but the other 'occupant 'kept talking and at some point, Misty just drawn her out.

OoOoOoOo

So, the initial plan didn't go to according to plan as Georgina, Abby, Sasha and Kate had to take it a step farther to try and talk with Kim, Hilary, Alex and Misty without blowing their cover. The next day, the four ladies looked like quadruplets and were dressed like waitresses who worked at the side pool, trying their plan, again.

The other four women were in the pool with the kids when a 'waitress' walked over to Jack, dressed in short shorts and a blonde wig, handed him a drink and napkin with the message, "Just play along".

Jack raised an eyebrow and looked the 'waitress' over, confusion written all over his face but then, caught her eyes, her piecing green eyes and knew exactly who it was. She sent him a wink and he smirked in return before she walked away.

Jerry watched the encounter and was actually really stunned by Jack's behavior as he would never cheat on Kim, but he's actions right now proved otherwise. Quickly needing and wanting to put a stop to this, he leaned over in his lounge chair and punched Jack in the arm. "What the hell Jerry", Jack growled, trying to not cause a scene.

"Me?" Jerry hissed. "Are you kidding me Jack? I'm not the one flirting with a bimbo waitress".

Jack's eyes narrowed in anger but quickly let it go and whispers out of the corner of his mouth, "Just trust me".

Jerry turns to fully face Jack and gives his a skeptical look, questioning his motive but sees the seriousness in Jack's eyes and lets it go as trust is the only thing they have left. "Alright", Jerry finally sighs, looking away from Jack and out to his wife, kids and friends in the pol.

Jack breathes out in relief and goes back to the plan at hand as it needed to work out. The waitress returns and talks with Jack for a few minutes before moving on to Jerry who instantly shuts her down. She understands that Jerry doesn't know her and moves on to Leo but is quickly pushed aside by a very anger Alex. "Um, excuse me", she fakes smiles, "We'd appreciate it if you'd stop flirting with our husbands",

"I'm sorry?" the waitress question, playing dumb.

"Oh, stop with the innocent act. We all saw you flirting. We're not blind", Hilary joins in angrily.

"I don't know what you're talking about. So clearly, you're mistaken. I was just being polite, it's part of the job. You should try it sometime", the waitress fires back.

"Oh, hell no!" Kim sneers as she raises a hand, ready to fight.

Jack quickly swoops in and pulls Kim back, holding her tightly against his body.

"Um, we're good now, so, you can go", Misty gently throws in, shooing the waitress away.

The waitress nods and hastily turns around as Kim is glaring at Jack with fire in her eyes. "Kim, it not what it looks like", Jack defends himself.

"That's a bunch of bull and you know it!" Kim says through gritted teeth.

"Kimmy, I swear to you, it really is nothing and you just need to trust me", Jack tries again.

"Don't Kimmy me", Kim snarls, "And trust you? Jack, I've done nothing but trust you. But right now, you need to give me a reason to trust you".

"Kim, I-", Jack starts off before an ear piercing scream filled the air.

Everyone focused on another waitress and Alex as the waitress had just poured a drink over Alex's head. "What the hell bitch?" Alex shrieks, raising a hand to slap the waitress.

Leo saw Alex and tried to stop her but was too late as a fresh red hand print was now visible on the waitress' check. Leo quickly wraps his arms around Alex's waist, lifts her up and moves her away from the group, not wanting any more problems. "What the hell is your problem?" Kim yells as everyone at the pool is now watching them.

"Nothing. It was an accident!" the waitress tries to explain.

Jack starred at the waitress and realized it was someone else but after studying the person for a minute or two longer, he knew who it was. Slyly looking back towards the bar, he saw 'his' waitress busily working and for a second, he was worried about what was going happen next. And, before he even had time to process it, Alex had gotten out of Leo's grip and pushed the waitress into the pool. Another waitress came running over, yelling at the group and helping her friend out of the pool as Misty was quickly gathering the kids and moving out of the way.

Within minutes, it was a full blown out screaming match as hotel security had to come and break then all up. The eight, along with the four workers were escorted to the manager's office as Jack caught sight of 'his' waitress who mouthed, 'you're welcome' before the door suddenly open to reveal a very unhappy older gentleman. The twelve adults plus their kids all crammed into the office as the manager glared at his worked before focusing on the eight and immediately apologized. "I'm so sorry for the incident at the poll. It is very out of character for our hotel staff and there will be consequences for those at hand".

"Thank you sir", Alex smiled very pleased.

"Yes, thank you sir but we don't want to cause any problems", Jack quickly added which earned dirty looks from his group.

"Okay then", the manager nodded, "What would you suggest sir?"

"We would just like to talk with the ladies. Clear the air and find some common ground", Jack offers.

"Yes sir, but you do know that this isn't some little fight, right?" the manager questions with a raised eyebrow. "My workers here, harassed and assaulted your wife and or friend and we take that very seriously".

"I know that sir, but this is all just one big misunderstanding. Can you give us like ten minutes?" Jack asks politely.

"Yes, course, take all the time you need", the manager agreed, getting up from his desk and leaving the room.

Once the door closed, Alex, Kim and Hilary were staring at Jack with looks that could kill as they couldn't believe his calm nature on this situation and why he kind of defended the waitress'. "Jack, what the hell are you doing? Why are you fighting against us? We are the victim's here. These dumb bitches need to get what they deserve", Alex cries out.

"I know that but, you need to just calm down and listen, okay", Jack pushes.

"Jack", Jerry jumped in, trying to understand what he was thinking.

"Jerry, trust me", Jack pleads and then looks back at Alex. "I know you're upset Alex but these girls aren't who you think they are. They're here to help".

"Upset is a bit of an understatement and how can these blondes help us?" Alex questions with disgust.

Jack raised an eyebrow at Alex, almost questioning her back but then focuses on the four waitress'' and motioned for them to take over. "Well, that a very good question Alex and to answer that, here's how we can help you", one of the waitress' said as they all took off their wigs.

Silence filed the room and jaws were on the ground as this was totally unexpected. Everyone looks at one another, hoping someone would speak to break this awkward and still moment so they could get answers but no one could grasp what was happening. Seconds ticked by, eyes going back and forth until Alex suddenly blurts outs, "I'm so sorry" to their friends.

Instantly the tension seemed to disappear but Kim, Hilary and Misty were still trying to understand why they were here and what was going to happen next. Even the guys were speechless and at a loos of words by seeing their friends standing right in front of them. Jack, who was the least fazed by this, smiled at his four friends, feeling like this would and could help the girls out more with the transition they were about to face. Georgina let out a small chuckle, smiling at Alex and waving her comment off, "Alex, it's fine. Trust me. Trust us. We dint really plan this but hey, it got us all together because yesterday didn't go so well".

"Yesterday?" Kim and Hilary asked at the same time. "What happened yesterday?"

"Well, um, we were at the spa with you guys", Abby joins in.

"What are you talking about Ab?" Alex question, finally out of her trance.

"Well, you see, we needed to talk with you guys about what's going to happen in a few days, you know, when we all leave, but at the same time, we couldn't exactly tell you who we were for the sake of needing to blend in", Abby explains.

"But with Kim and Alex picking it up almost instantly and Hilary and Misty totally missing it, we couldn't jeopardize it", Sasha says gently.

"We had to go to plan B", Kate finishes giving the four a guilty smile.

You could see the wheels spinning in the girls' heads and the guys all taking a step back as this wasn't their problem anymore. "What did you guys need to talk to us about anyways?" Misty wonders curiously.

"Oh, you know, basic stuff", Georgina starts off, shrugging her shoulders. "Daily routines, places you go often. Kids' schedule".

"Oh, oaky", the four nod.

"We just need to know every little thing about you guys so we can pull this off", Kate mentions casually but with seriousness in the mix.

"I mean, we got lucky that we are all alike in stature. Hair and clothing is easy to pull off, but, going into the real world, you can only fool people for so long before they start catching on", Sasha points out

Everyone nods in agreement and understanding as this was the real deal. "So, to be totally honest, we already know a lot about you guys and the kids, but we need to get everything right. Let's get to work", Georgina claps as everyone breaks up into groups.

With less than five minutes left, everyone was turbocharging through everything and laying it all out. Once they were all satisfied, the four grabbed their wigs and put themselves together right before the door opened. "So, did you all work everything out?" the manager inquires with a hopeful smile.

"Yes sir", Georgina smiles. "It was all a misunderstanding and for their troubles, drinks are on us for the rest of the day and we've given them a certificate to the new restaurant down the street".

"Very well", the manager agreed. "And again, I'm sorry for what happened".

"It's fine sir, really", Alex smiled politely.

"Yeah, and thank you for your time and office", Jack finishes as they all exit the office.

The 'waitress'' gave the group a small nod before heading back to the pool as the eight decided to head up to their rooms for some peaceful relaxation.

Dinner was amazing and even though they only had a few more days together, this was hands down, the most memorable vacation they have ever had because they were together, as a family. And no on could ever take that away.

OoOoOoOo

The next few days flew by too fast as they were now packing up and about to start a better word for it, 'a new life'. Kim, who was having the hardest time with the change didn't want to leave her kids. They were old enough to kind of notice things, being as they were five and a half and almost four. Quickly throwing on yoga pants, per Georgina's request, Kim went to go find her children who were sitting in front of the television, watching cartoons. A smile appeared on her lips and a few lone tears escaped her eyes as she walked over to them and sat right in between them, bringing them into a tight hug. The kids immediately hugged back as Colton looked up to see his mother's watery eyes and asked, "Are you okay mommy?"

"Yeah, I'm fine baby". Kim whispers, kissing his forehead and then Hannah's. "You know I love you right?"

"We know. And, we love you too", Colton beams, kissing Kim's cheek.

"We love you mommy", Hannah giggles, hugging Kim tighter.

Jack walks in the room to see his family in a loving embrace and even though it break his heart, this is why he's doing what's doing. So, the y can all live happily ever after and have more moments like this. "Alright kids, go grab your suitcases. You aunts, uncles and cousins should be here soon", Jack says in the cheeriest voice he can muster.

The kids scream in happiness as they get up and run to the bed to where their stuff is as a second later, there is a knock on the door. "Ready?" Jack mumbles to Kim who's in his arms.

"No", she sighs, tightening her grip around Jack's torso.

"I know baby, I know", Jack agrees, kissing Kim's head before walking over and opening the door to his friends who look and feel the same way Kim does, heartbroken. "Alright guys", Jerry unexpectedly says, "No one's allowed to be sad. I know this is hard, but we can't think like that. We have to be positive, okay".

Mumbles and murmurs of 'okays' and 'umhm's' were heard as Jerry was right. They needed to keep it together for everyone's sake. "Come on, one last group hug", Dean suggests as they all immediately huddled together.

They stayed embraced for a few seconds until Jack's phone rang. Quickly checking it, he sighed and shared, "Cabs are here. But, before we go, everyone knows the rules right?"

"Yes", everyone chorused in.

"Okay, good. Let's go", Jack nods as everyone grabs their suitcases, bags and purses.

The twenty minute drive was excruciatingly slow as the minutes ticking by made everyone more nervous. They all checked in and went their separate ways before boarding, needing to do the last piece of the plan. Jack and Kim went to one of the small café's to buy some snacks for the kids. Jerry and Hilary decided to walk around for a little bit. Leo and Alex went into one of the gift shops to buy a few last trinkets and Dean and Misty went to sit down with this kids who were a little sleepy.

After buying a few pastries, Kim saw Georgina out of the corner of her eye and counted to fifty before making her way to the bathroom. Walking to the last two stalls, Km coughed and whispered, "ice cream', to let Georgina know she was there. In less than five minutes, the two ladies exchanged clothes, purses and as Georgina fixed her blonde wig, she mumbled a quick goodbye and left. Kim waited another minute before exiting the bathroom in her dress and black haired wig, walking in the opposite direction to her gate.

OoOoOoOo

Ten minutes later, Hilary found the closest bathroom to her and entered, finding the last two stalls and whispering 'pancakes'. The two exchanged clothes, purses and Abby fixed her brunette wig before crying a soft goodbye and leaving. Hilary composed herself in minutes, fixed her dress and long blonde wig before exiting and walking around, trying to find her gate.

OoOoOoOo

Five minutes later, Alex went to the bathroom across from the gift shop, found the stall and whispered, 'chocolate' before doing the switch. Alex fixed her red haired wig and skirt as Sasha fixed her black haired wig and whispered a goodbye back, leaving the bathroom in a rush.

OoOoOoOo

Misty was the last one to go as she held onto her precious baby. Alice was only eight months old and didn't know the world around her, what was happening right now and probably won't know her mother, or at least her real mother, depending on how long this took. Quickly and tenderly placing a kiss to Alice's head, Misty handed her over to Dean, kissed Jane and then got up and made her way to the bathroom. Finding the last stall, she mumbled 'waffles', switched clothes, purses and as Kate fixed her black haired wig, Misty did the same with her brown haired wig and them muttered an almost inaudible goodbye as she fixed her suit jacket and walked out of the bathroom, not looking back.

* * *

 **And there you go folks. Please R &R and let me know what you think!**

 **Please, let try for 225 before the next chapter that should be up by Friday!**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello and happy Friday! Woot woot! Thank you all so much for the reviews and as promised, here is the next chapter…**

 **I do apologize for the last chapter bring kind of out there. Honestly, there is nothing planned and I just seriously write what comes to mind. This chapter should be more normal and back to the story…**

 **And, I've come to realization that this story is ending soon than I thought, sorry. I would say that will be maybe 5 chapters left (not certain) but somewhere around there.**

 **Guest: Thank you!**

 **Maddyliza1234: Aw, thank you so much and yeah, it kind of was, sorry. But, I'm glad you like it and like I wrote earlier, maybe 5-6 chapters left.**

 **Guest: Thank you and I know, sorry.**

 **Guest: Aw, thank you so much! That means a lot and I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Jade: Thank you and I know right. It was sad to write. But thank you so much and you're too sweet!**

 **Kickfeaver: Thank you and yes! Finally a plan and you're right, the kids don't know anything.**

 **Guest: Thank you and for you, I think I can work that in!**

 **Guest: Aw, thank you so much!**

 **Guest: Here you go!**

 **Guest: Me too, here it is!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

To say the plane ride home was awkward would be an understatement. I mean, don't get it wrong; the guys loved the girls and trusted them almost as much as their actual wives, but it wasn't even two hours later and they were already missing their wives terribly.

Georgina was amazing with Colton and Hannah as her kids were only a few years older than them. Abby was getting use to Blake and Aiden as she doesn't have any of her own, being that she just got divorced a year ago but she loves them none the less. Sasha was great with Ian and Jasmine as she always wanted to be a mother but has had a rough go at it for the past two years and Kate, who has the trickiest part, was gently rocking Allice to sleep as she wasn't quite used to a cranky baby as her only kids are her two dogs.

The plane safety landed and once everyone got all their luggage, the eight said their goodbyes and planned on getting together for dinner tomorrow night. Once all the couples returned home and got a tour of their new home, they talked about their next action plan before exhaustion took over and they called it a night

OoOoOoOo

The next morning, Georgina got the kids ready for their play date with the neighbor across the street. Abby was getting the boys ready to get picked up by grandma. Sasha was letting the kids play around the house and so was Kate. Jack had caught Georgina up on everything so far and asked countless time about her opinions and feeling s about what's been going on as a new perspective would definitely help right now.

OoOoOoOo

As evening fast approached, Jack ordered pizzas and Georgina made a salad, getting ready for their guests and a really long night ahead of them. Jerry arrived first as both he and Abby looked relatively calm and Jack wondered how their day went. "Jerry, Abby. How are you guys?" Jack asked with a smile.

"Oh, you know. Great", Abby faked smiled.

"Ab, what's going on?" Georgina pushes.

"I love you guys and you know that, but I don't know how Hilary can keep up with Jerry. He's like the energizer bunny", Abby sighs, rubbing her temples.

"That's a good thing right?" Jerry counters smugly.

"Jerry, go to the kitchen and get something to drink", Jack gently orders, pushing him away.

"Alright", Jerry agrees, shrugging his shoulders.

As soon as Jerry entered the kitchen, Abby looks at Jack and adds, "I know he's you best friend and brother in law but seriously, what's up with him?"

Jack can't help but chuckle as he replies, "Honestly Ab, I have no idea. Jerry's always been like that. But, he's a good guy. Just, keep calm and let Jerry be Jerry. He'll be back to normal in a few days and once we're back at work".

"If you say so", Abby retorts with a raised eyebrow, knowing how Jerry is and not quite sure to believe Jack.

The doorbell rings again, breaking up their conversation as Leo, Sasha, Dean and Kate have all arrived with both girls looking exhausted. "Are you two okay?" Georgina questions with smirk.

"We're great", Sasha answers sarcastically.

"What happened?" Jack joins in.

"Nothing really", Sasha starts off. "I just forgot how much energy a three year old and a one year old have.

"And, I don't think Alice likes me. I think she knows I'm not Misty", Kate adds.

"Oh", Jack nods slowly, not knowing what to say.

"Sash, really? How could you forget? You said the same thing when you babysat my kids, last year", Georgina laughs, quickly jumping in. "And Kate, Alice is probably just going through a faze. She is only eight months. Just be there for her".

Both girls' nodded as Leo and Dean agreed. This whole thing is an adjustment for everyone and the only way to make it work is if they all take one step at a time and work together. The pizzas arrived and there was light chatting going on around the dinner table before things got serious. "Alright how exactly is this going to work?" Leo question as they are all siting in the living room.

"Well, first things first is we're going to have to figure who the hell this person is. With that being said, we need to look at every car in our neighborhood. Get a license plate and model for any vehicles looking suspicious and from there, we can narrow down suspects. We should also get some cameras to put around the house, but you know, ones that aren't visible", Jack starts to list off.

"We should also look into your guys' history and see if any ex criminals are out for revenge". Georgina continues.

"And, don't forget about the kids. We need to have eyes on them at all times. We'll be dead if anything happens to any one of them while the wife's away", Dean throws in.

"Yeah, and we should split up the workload to make it easier. Jack and I will do the vehicle checks and Leo and Dean will look over our history", Jerry joins in.

"Okay, and what about us?" Abby wonders curiously.

"You ladies will just have to continue on like the how the girls would. Kids, work, home life", Leo mentions of the top of his head.

"You can do the lookout on the cars you see in the neighborhood and work", Jack adds on.

All four girls starts at the guys with an unimpressed expression. They were detectives, field agents and really great at their jobs. That's why they're here and now, they'll l have to be housewives? Not that they're complaining. After all, they all signed up for this and loved the guys like brothers and the girls like sisters, but like anything else, it's a change and a huge at that because there were lives on the line and this, hands down was their hardest role to play yet.

The guys noticed the dissatisfied expression on the girls' faces and knew they were upset about missing all the action. Hell, they would miss it too in circumstances like this but this is how it had to be. "Ladies, we know this is hard. You four are four of the best female detectives on the force and we're so grateful to have you help us with this", Leo praises wholeheartedly.

"And, we wouldn't want anyone lese on this case", Dean carries on sweetly.

"Thanks guys", Georgina replies with a grin. "That means a lot".

"And, we were honored that you guys asked for out help because as much as we hate to admit it, you four are four of the best male detectives we know", Sasha teases with sincerity.

"Well, thank you", Jerry nods happily.

"So, are we good?" Jack clarifies with a smirk.

"Yeah, we're good", Kate agrees with the other three nodding.

"Good. So, now that we have everyone's job laid out, I want to take a moment to ask you girls how you found us in Miami?"

"Oh, you would, huh?" Abby repeats with a raised eyebrow, almost challenging Jack.

"Yes, I want to know!" Jack shouts out loud.

"Well, you should already know how. I mean, you did just say we were the best detectives on the force", Georgina reminds him with a devious grin.

"Gina, really?" Dean chuckles as Jack just glares in return.

"Seriously Jack?" Kate sighs in disbelief. "Just think about it".

Jack's eyebrows knit together as he thinks about it as seconds later, he closes his eyes and slaps his forehead for being so stupid. "Vince", he groans, rolling his eye.

"Who else?" Georgina points out. "He owed me so I took advantage of it".

"Who's Vince?" Jerry inquires out of nowhere.

"Um, he's our Data Specialist Jer', Leo tells him.

"Okay…", Jerry drags out, not knowing who they're talking about.

"Jerry, Vince is the guys that tracks down information for us. He's on the third floor, big office in the back", Jack continues, trying to help Jerry more.

"Oh, you mean Hank?" Jerry says in total seriousness.

"Hank? No Jerry, his name is Vince", Dean repeats slowly, hoping Jerry will connect the dots soon.

"Seriously, his name is Vince?" Jerry gasps in shock. "I've been calling him Hank this whole time".

"Yeah, we're serious. Why would we lie about this?" Abby joins the conversation with a deadly glare.

"Well, that explains a lot", Jerry declares, throwing his hand in the air. "No wonder he's always mean mugging me".

"Yeah, I'm sure that's the only reason why", Kate mockingly comments.

"Okay then, now, that that's' all resolved, everyone understands what we to do and is okay with it right?" Jack confirms with importance.

"Yeah, we're good", Dean acknowledges for the guys.

"Us too", Sasha nods.

"Alright then. Let's get down to business", Jack concludes with determination in her eyes.

OoOoOoOo

Twe days later, the guys were back at work, finishing up some old case reports as they hoped the girls could get some information they could work with. But, as the days went by, their promise and confidence was quickly getting lost as they were two weeks in and there was nothing that stuck. "How is that we can't get anything?" Jerry groans one day, staring at his computer, to Jack and then to the picture of his family he has on his desk".

"I don't know Jer", Jack sighs, also looking at his picture of Kim and the kids on his desk. "Whoever this is, is good. But, just know that we'll get something soon because we're better and smarter than them".

"Yeah, I know. But right now, I'm feeling pretty shitty", Jerry grumbles as Leo and Dean walk over to join them.

"What wrong Jerry?" Leo asks, pulling on of his chairs out to take a sea beetle the two desks.

"Nothing", Jerry waves off.

"Bullshit", Jack mumbles before looking as his two friends. "Jerry's just angry nothing useful has come through".

"We all are Jer. We all miss our wives and hell, I feel awful that Misty is missing out on watching Alice grow up and all these little moments. And, you know what? Alice is starting to walk and to not have her mother be here to see it breaks my heart", Dean chokes out.

Silence fills the air as guilt and sadness consumes them because for whatever they did in the past; is now coming back to haunt and bite them in the ass and it ruining their lives.

"I'm sorry", Jerry finally whispers.

"You don't need to apologize Jerry. None of us do because we did the right thing. It's just unfortunate our wives had to sacrifice their lives here in order to be safe", Dean states openly.

"Okay, enough of this sad shit. We have to keep pushing though this so our wives can come home soon", Leo cuts in, not wanting to talk about this subject any further.

"Yeah, sorry", both Jerry and Dean agree, shaking their head to get rid of those thoughts and to get back into focus as they continued to talk for a few more minutes.

OoOoOoOo

That night, Jack arrives home with a million thoughts running though his minds as he just needs this to all be over with. He opened the door and is immediately greeted by his children. "Daddy!" they scream, running over to Jack and hugging his legs.

"Hey kiddos", Jack grins, bending down to give them a hug. "Where's Ge-mommy?"

"She's in the kitchen", Hannah answers with a smile and Jack's thankful he caught himself.

"And, she made cookies but they taste different. Don't tell her", Colton blurts out and then quickly covers his mouth.

"Don't worry bud, I won't say a word", Jack winks. "Why don't you two go play in your room for a little bit".

The kids nod and run up the stairs as Jack makes his way to the kitchen only to see Georgina stirring something on the stove and just when the day couldn't get any eerier, the sight of her in a blonde wig makes Jack feel a pain in his heart. "Hey Jack", Georgian smiles as she wipes her hands on the towel next to her.

""Hey Gina", Jack replies with a small smile.

"What's wrong? Rough day?" She wonders, noticing Jack's quiet nature.

"Yeah, something like that", Jack sighs, grabbing a glass of the cabinet.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. We'll talk after dinner, okay", Georgina says before calling the kids down for dinner.

Dinner was pretty good as the kids were happily telling stories about their day, Jack and Georgina smiling and laughing along, feeling a small amount of normalcy. After the kids were sound asleep, Georgina finds Jack in the home office, staring at the wall that was covered with awards and photos of his family. Gently knocking on the door, Jack slowly turns away from the wall to see Georgina looking at him with a worries expression. "What's up Gina?" Jack wonders softly.

"Nothing, I was just coming to check on you, but now I have to ask, what's going on Jack?" She questioned back.

"It's nothing to worry about. You can go to sleep if you want", Jack waves off.

"Jackson Brewer, for the love of your family, you better tell me what the hell is going on and in that crazy mind of yours", Georgina snaps.

The two were in a bit of a stare down, neither backing down as Georgina just wanted to help Jack and Jack just needed to release some unspoken concern and frustration. "Jack, come on. Just talk to me", Georgina tries again.

"We've been at this for two weeks and nothing's happened. Why can't we find this person? Why are they torturing us? We're all so miserable without our wives and Misty is missing Alice's first steps and it's just all fucked up", Jack lets out angrily.

Georgina immediately walks over to Jack and embraces him a hug, understanding all his angst and heartbreak. "Jack, I know we've hit a rough patch but we will get something, okay. But, you need to keep it together, not only for your friends, but for your kids. They need their dad more than ever", she reminds him of the purpose they're doing this.

"Yeah, you're right", Jack nods, pulling himself together as Georgina was right. He need to be strong for his kids and his friend so they can finish this once and for all. "Thank you Gina".

"Of course. Now, you should probably get some sleep", Georgian advises, leading Jack out of the room.

The two separated at the hall, Jack slowly walking up the stairs and as Georgina watched Jack's dejected form disappear, she comes up with a plan and knows what she has to do. It's risky, really a shot in the dark; but there's nothing else she can do.

OoOoOoOo

Days pass and the guys are having better luck. Jack's friend put out new lawn décor that also acts as cameras that are helpful in catching more movement and car license plates that came by that get fed to the ladies laptops. And, over the course of a few days, they already have a few hits. Leo and Dean ended up helping with running background checks on all the numbers that came through as their history search lead they nowhere useful.

It had reached a month and even though they were far from the end, getting continues hits on numbers made them push forward with grit and optimism. It was a random Saturday and jack had the day off. With not much going on around the house as the kids were at a friend's house, Georgina walks into the living room with an IPad in her hand and a smile on her face. "Hey Jack", she call out, making her way over to the sofa that he was sitting on.

"Hey Gina", Jack smiles and then smiles wider when he sees the device in her hands. "Did you find something else?"

"Yeah, you can say that. But, you only have ten minutes", Georgina replies with a sincere expression as she hands the IPad over to Jack.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Jack yells in confusion as Georgina gets up to leave.

"Jack?" he suddenly hears, that voice that makes his heart stop.

Instantly looking down at the IPad screen, he sees Kim's beautiful face.

"Kim?!" breathes out, making sure he's not seeing things and losing his mind.

"It's me Jack", Kim confirms as she starts to cry.

"Oh baby, don't cry", Jack coos tenderly, as he feels his eyes start to water too.

"I can't help it. I'm just so happy to see you. I've missed you so much", Kim cries out.

"I know Kimmy. I can't believe we're actually talking and god, I miss and love you so damn much", Jack comforts her.

The two catch up for the next few minutes until the screen starts to get fuzzy. "I love you Jack", Kim quickly yells.

"I love you too Kim, I love you too", Jack finishes before the screen goes black.

Georgian walks back into the room to see a sad smile on Jack's faces and immediately, thinks that it was a bad idea. Cautiously making her way over to Jack, who's still staring the now blank screen, she takes a seat next to him and whispering, "Jack", softly and gently reaching for Jack's hand so she can get the IPad so he wouldn't drop it.

And, just before Georgina can reach it, she's brought into Jack chest as he was squeezing the life out of her. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you", he repeats over and over.

"You're welcome", Georgina grins, rubbing Jack's back.

"No, seriously, thank you", Jack says again with so much emotion. "You don't know how much I needed that".

"Eh, I had a feeling you needed a little pick me up. So, are you ready to get back to work now?" Georgina wonders testing the waters.

"Hell yeah", Jack cheers with a new fire in his eyes. "And, just curious, how'd' you do it?"

"Oh, you know, just pulled a few strings with Vince", Georgina waves off liked it's no big deal.

"Okay", Jack accepts, though he knew there was more to this story, a lot more.

And, he was right. All the girls has secretly stashed an IPad in their luggage that was controlled through their data base. Vince had found an untraceable server and connected the system to the ladies IPads here so they could switch it on anytime they needed. Though it might have scared the other ladies when it got turned on, nothing else matter because when they finally saw their husbands and some of the kids, it was almost like a dream coming true.

But, with every good idea and moment, there was a downside, and their downside was that their conversations could only last ten minutes before the system shutdown and rebooted into another sever for another time.

No one said life, marriage or kids were easy. And, they all knew that this particular plan wasn't exactly the finest either, but, the tears from when Kim saw Jack. The huge sense of relief Hilary felt when she saw Jerry in all his goofy, loving glory. The smile Alex had when she saw her kids for a brief second and the overwhelming sense of pride Misty had when she saw her daughter walk for the first time made everything they were doing with it. Because, these are the people they care about and love the most in the world. And, in them protecting their wives form whoever's out here, even miles and smiles apart, will secure their safety in the future and they won't give up until everyone done and taken care of.

* * *

 **And there you go folks! Please R &R and let me know what you think!**

 **Please, let's try for between 230-235 before I update on Monday!**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello and happy Tuesday! Thank you all so much for the reviews, love and support.**

 **I know I say this all the time and I hate to keep changing it, but, I think there may be even less chapters left than I anticipated. It may be looking like 5 chapter left, sorry. Just know, I couldn't have don't it without all of you, so, thank you.**

 **Jade: Thank you so much! Hope you like this too!**

 **who am i really: AW, thank you!**

 **Guest: Thank you!**

 **Maddyliza1234: Thank you so much and I agree! Happy, sad, sad, happy. It does work and no other sequel or prequel but, I may do a one shot set in the future with the kids being older…but, I don't know for sure yet.**

 **Char: I agree!**

 **Guest: Thank you and of course! I care about your ideas so, thank you for giving them to me!**

 **Kickfeaver: Thank you and don't you worry, you know me!**

 **Guest: You'll find out very soon!**

 **Sam: I only check out one from duantlessquiditch and I like it! Thank you for sharing!**

 **Aaron Stone: Thank you so much for all the reviews! #Drama is so right! Haha, most definitely secret agenty! Wow, well, I can't tell you if you're right or not because that will just ruin it but all I can say is, keep reading! #welcome back #goodride**

 **KarateGirl77: Thank you so much for all the reviews! I'm so glad you like them!**

 **Guest: Sorry, but here is another one!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

And from that day, they all became married to their work, determined to find even one ounce of something that sticks and something they can actually work off of. There were still a few 'potential' leads but they needed and wanted something, anything more solid and with more leeway. While this was going on, the kids were moved around, from grandparent to grandparent, aunts and uncles to aunts and uncles, wanting to keep them out of harms way as this is getting serious and they needed to focus.

OoOoOoOo

Another few weeks had passed as they seem to hit another bump in there already disastrous road. Their outside connection with the FBI fell through, which put another hold on getting some crucial information. But then, out of the blue, a familiar face reappeared and was going to help in any way they could. "Kyle, I still can't believe you're here!" Leo grins happily at his friend and ex-partner.

"Yeah, I know. I just couldn't help myself. You guys needed help and a fresh pair of eyes. I mean, what kind of friend would I be if I left you high and dry we needed someone the most?" Kyle randomly threw out.

"A really bad one", Jerry quickly answers.

Everyone looked at Jerry, wide eyed and speechless. Leave it to Jerry to totally not understand the rhetorical question. "Yeah. A really bad friend Jer", Kyle coughed out. "But now, we don't have to worry about that. So, what do you need and what do you have so far?"

After hours of telling Kyle every little detail of what's happened, he quickly came to the conclusion that this was deeper than he thought. He spent the first couple of days with Jack and Georgina, the three of them cracking down hard on every strand of information they had. The next two days, Kyle stayed with Jerry and Abby and for the first time in a long time, those two definitely had their fun. Which, resulted in hardly getting any work done. But, the others let it slide as they weren't surprised. The following two days, Kyle moved in with Leo and Sasha as those who had a blast catching up. Almost as if they were long lost brothers or something, and in a way, they kind of were. And lastly, he spent the last few days with Dean, amazed on the life's he build with Misty. Seeing all his friends come so far brought him happiness as they all deserved it because he knew that not everything was easy and that this lifestyle wasn't the most natural. Though he's been gone for over four years, the weekly emails and video chats make him feel like he's still a part of their lives.

It was the last night of Kyle's visit and Jack had invited everyone over for dinner and for one last memory. Laugher was none stop as Kyle told the ladies all about the guys from back in the day, calling them out and hands down, making this one of the craziest nights they've had in the past few months. "Are you kidding me?" Georgina fires back at Kyle.

"Oh Gina, I'm more than serious. When we graduated from the academy, Jack and Kim weren't together, not ever talking and you could literally fell the tension between the two. And, Jerry and Hilary were secretly dating. I tell you, when we were all together, it was awk-ward", Kyle repeats in total seriousness.

"I can't even imagine Jack and Kim not together. What happened?" Sasha wondered interestedly as everyone attention was fixated on Jack.

"We just hit a rough patch and couldn't really see eye to eye on me joining the academy", Jack casually brushes off.

"What? Why?" Kate pressed.

"Um, she was just worried about me. You know, the dangers of the job", Jack shares, though he felt slightly guilty not telling his friends the whole truth. But hey, that's all in the past, so why bring it up, again.

The girls nodded in understanding, as Abby faced Jerry and asked, "And why did you and Hilary have to date in secret?" with a raised eyebrow.

"Um, you do know we're talking about Jack, right?" Jerry points. "He's as scary as hell when he's angry and I was dating his sister for crying out loud. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love Hilary; but I also wanted to, you know, live. We were going to tell him when the time was right, but he ended up figuring it out first and gave me his blessing".

Dean was laughing while Jerry told his story, not believing they hid their relationship. "What are you laughing at?" Kyle probed with a skeptical

"Oh nothing", Dean waves off.

"Are you buddy? Because it seems to me that you're laughing at Jerry. And, if we were going to laugh at anyone, we should be laughing at you", Kyle teases.

"HEY, that's a low blow Ky", Dean grumbles.

"Why? What's so funny about Dean?" Georgina wonders with an excited smile.

"Nothing!" Dean yells firmly.

"Oh, so now you're holding back", Jerry fake gasps. "You were laughing about me earlier for hiding my relationship with Hilary, but at least I got the girl. You couldn't even get with Misty for like, the first year".

"Ooh…", everyone coursed in as Abby leaned over to Kate and whispered in her war, "This is getting good".

"Okay, first off, I wasn't necessarily laughing at you. I was laughing on how you described being scared of Jack. And secondly, it didn't take ma a year to get with Misty. It was only three months, thank you very much", Dean clarifies.

"It was not three months", Leo cried out, calling Dean out.

"Yes it was", Dean barks. "After you and Alex got together, I started on trying to be more obvious with Mis and then just ended up telling her how I felt. But, we were the last ones to get married".

"That's right!" Kyle agrees, snapping his fingers. "What was it, like two years?"

"Yes", Dean hisses.

"Oh wow", Georgina laughs. "Here I thought that the four of you had this perfect relationship because you are all so lovey, but hearing all of this proves that you guys are human after all".

"Haha", Jack dryly replies, rolling his eyebrows.

The nine spent the rest of the night, talking about their dysfunctional relationships and making fun of one another as 'ordinary' wasn't in their vocabulary.

OoOoOoOo

With Kyle now back home with his own files of the case, he was going to use every outlet he had; police data base, special coding systems and IT to get anything and everything he could to help. Weeks went by with new suspects and clues coming in every day. They took every opportunity and every number seriously as the pool of suspects were shrinking and giving them a small ounce that something will finally go their way.

It was now month three and they knew they were close; they could feel it. They reached out to their friends in other precincts, getting all their case file on their criminal list and now had five guys in for questioning. Russell Santiago, known gang leader in East Brooklyn. Ray Peters, drug lord along with his partner Clyde Stark, running most of New York. Burt Mancini, rival gang leader to Russell and running the West Brooklyn and then there was good old Adam Steinman, double agent. Business man by day, owner of the most popular strip club by night. "Okay, so this is all that's left, right?" Jerry asked as they were sitting around Dean's living room.

"Yeah, after everything's that came in, the evidence leads back to these five", Jack answers.

"But, it doesn't mean that they have anything to do with it", Georgina reminds. "It's more than likely that they heard more than they've done. We just need to get a few more pieces to the story and evidence and then, we will be able to find the mastermind behind this horrible ordeal".

"Okay, and how do you suppose we do that?" Leo wonders curiously.

"I'm glad you asked because this is where we come in", Sasha replies with a smile.

"What are you talking about? "Jack pushes, not liking where this is going.

"You need information and we need a night of action", Georgian calmly responds.

"NO, hell the fuck no!" Jack immediately shut down on in ager.

The sudden change in noise scared Alice, who was in Kate's arms as everyone's attention focused on the three for a minute. "Sorry Kate", Jack whispers quickly.

"It's fine. She was fussy earlier", Kate brushes off, rocking Alice back to sleep.

"How's Alice doing these days? "Leo inquires, seeing the baby who has Misty's eyes and how has grown so much over the past months.

"She's good", Kate nods. "We've worked it out and are finally on the same page".

"You guys worked it out?" Abby questions with a raised eyebrow. "How'd you work it out with an eleven month old?"

"I just talked to her and told her that we were a team and we needed to work together. I showed Allice a picture of Misty and told her that we're doing this for her mommy. And surprisingly, I think Alice understood something because we're been good since then". Kate replies straightforwardly.

"Wow, ok then", Abby nods, noting fighting Kate on this

"And, it a good thing Alice likes Kate because when she's cranky, she's cranky. She takes after her mother in the moodiness department", Dean throws in and then quickly mumbles, "Don't tell Mis".

Everyone smiles and chuckles, but agrees none the less and within a few minutes, Alice was back to being calm and close to falling back to sleep as the adults go back to their beginning conversation. "Jack, what's your problem?"Georgina hisses, glaring at him.

"Nothing. I just don't think you guys should be involved in the actual physical aspect of this plan", Jack shares honestly.

"Jack, I'm going to stop you right there", Sasha cuts in with her irritation rising. "We understand that you're uncomfortable with us doing this because we don't know who we're meeting or what we're walking in to and we get that you don't want to put us in danger but, you have to understand that this is our job. We signed up for this. We know the risks and this isn't the first undercover mission we've done nor, will it be our last. But, you four can't go out and do this because I'm pretty sure someone will recognize you and um, no offense, but sometimes when you four do missions, they don't necessarily work out smoothly".

The guys scowled at the girls and then shares a look, in a bit of a dilemma. This is asking a lot and is a huge step for them. It's dangerous, but could be their only chance on getting viable inside information. After all silently agreeing, Jack cleared his throat and gave in. "Okay, fine. You four can do whatever you're planning. But, you need to tell us everything and we need to be there as backup, deal?" he propositions.

It was now the girls turns to think over the guys proposal and came to the conclusion that there was really no way out of this and ultimately agrees as well, "Deal", Georgina says with a curt nod.

"But, you four don't do anything on your own and I mean anything unless we call for you",

"Okay, fair enough", Leo settles.

"Alright then, let's get started", Abby joins in, clapping her hands as they all focused on their new plan.

OoOoOoOo

A week later, the plan was set and tonight was the night. The girls were dressed as sleazy bartenders who were working at Mr. Steinman's strip club. The guys were parked outside, a block over from the club, two in a white SUV and two in a red, four door civic; ear pieces in place and get away plan ready to go.

The girls enter the club and the second they were inside, the blaring music made it difficult to hear on both ends causing the guys to just trust the girls, hoping they knew what they were doing. The minutes ticked by and after an hour, their connection was completely lost and they were both blinding finishing the mission.

It was not two o'clock in the morning, three hours since the mission started when the girls finally exited the building and started to walk down the street. A minute later, the guys drove off, driving around the block as the girls entered the parking garage up the street. Meeting four blocks over from the garage, once the guys arrived the girls sped off going one way with the guys going the other way, trying to mix it up.

The drive back to Jack's was quiet as the guys minds were thinking of every possibility that could have happened at the club and all that the girl wanted to do was sleep. Once everyone entered the house, Georgina turns to Jack and whispers, "It was a cray night. Can we talk about it in the morning?"

"Yeah, of course", Jack replies, giving Georgina a small smile.

Everyone crashed at Jack's, thankful that the kids were away with family. The next morning, Jerry and Leo woke up early and decided to make everyone breakfast, knowing food was a great way to start the conversation. Jack and Dean got up fifteen minutes lalter, helping put the 'final' touches on the meal. The smell of food traveled fast as Kate and Abby were sleepily stumbling down the stairs. "Thank god you made breakfast", Kate grins. "I'm starving".

"Yeah, dig in", Jerry signals to all the food on the counter.

After a few minutes of silence, Dean gently clears his throat and asks, "So, how'd it go last night?"

Kate looked at Abby and then back to Dean and calmly answered, "It was fine".

"Really? That's all you're going to give me Kate?" Dean moans.

"That's all you're going to get because that's all I know", Kate retorts, slightly glaring at Dean.

"What do you mean Kate? What happened last night?" Jack pushes.

"Once we got inside, we all got separated. Sasha was the one who I think got close to Steinman and some of the other guys", Kate responds.

"Why'd you get separated?" Leo wonders.

"I honestly don't know but I'm sure it had to do with how we looked and how we were dressed", Abby points out the obvious how girls are categorized at places like that.

"Oh, sorry", Leo apologizes.

"Leo, its fine. So, we were judged on our appearance. It's the not the first time guys look at us like a piece of meat nor will it be the last time", Kate reminds him.

The six continue eating in silence after the conversation as it was a little uncomfortable to be talking about how people or more like guys look at women. No more than ten minutes later, Sasha comes into the room as everyone's eyes are glued to her. "Um, morning", Sasha awkwardly waves, walking over to grab a cup for coffee.

"Morning", everyone chorused in as the guys all eye each other, silently pushing one of them to ask about last night.

"Oh good god. Just ask!" Sasha finally groans, feeling all eyes still on her as her friends are still staring at her.

"What happened last night?" Jerry yells outs.

"Way to be subtle Jer", Jack sighs, covering his eyes with his hands.

"Really? We're starting this conservation already? I haven't even eaten yet", Sasha complains, grabbing a plate off the counter and loading it with a whole bunch pf food.

"You're right, sorry. Please eat, relax and then we'll talk", Jack suggests.

"Thanks Jack", Sash nods and then promises, "Just let me eat and shower and then, I'll you anything you want to know" as she starts to devour everything on her plate.

Seconds later, Georgia stomps into the kitchen with an angry glare. "Whoa, Gina", Jerry screams, frighten of the very unpleasant expression on her faced.

"What's wrong Gina?" Kate asks, getting up so Georgian could sit down.

"Who the hell was yelling a few minutes ago?" she demands.

Everyone looks around the room before eyes were on Jack and Jerry. "Hey, it wasn't me", Jack defends, putting his hands up in the air.

"Oh Jerry. Sweet, Sweet Jerry. You do know how much I love my sleep, right?" Georgina askes with a sweet smile.

"Yes", Jerry mumbles, looking at his feet.

"So then, why'd you yell honey?" Georgina presses with her fake smile growing into a wicked grin.

"Because I just wanted to know what happened last night", Jerry cries out.

"Seriously, we just woke up and that's the first things we're talking about?" Georgina questions with disgust.

"That's what I said", Sasha pipes in, backing Georgina up.

"I swear, you four are going to kill us one of these days. I don't know how your wives put up with guys, and Jer, once this is over and we're all back out in the field, you ass is dead", Georgina states with a smile that gives Jerry chills.

Everyone laughs at Georgina threats as even when they're dealing with a serious matter, there was always one comment that broke down their guard, just for a second. Within the next thirty minutes, Sasha finished eating and showering and was now in the living room, telling everyone about last night. "And then, I was brought into one of the VIP rooms with Steinman front and center. Everyone left and I took that opportunity to catch Steinman off guard. I flirted for a little bit and when he was about to lean in for the kiss, I grabbed his arm and twisted it into his back. I demanded all the information he had on the others and, if he cooperated, his wife won't find out about his little slut of a girlfriend. He broke instantly and told me a lot but nothing was making any sense because he said that Russell and Burt actually liked our precinct because we've apparently haven't messed with them and in favor for that, they wouldn't mess with our territory. But, he did mention a new name, Declan".

"Declan? Who the hell is Declan?" Jack inquires, confused and enraged.

"I don't know but this may be the missing piece we need", I'll call Vince and see if he can do a wider search", Sasha says with hopeful eyes,

"Okay, thanks", Jack nods, thinking, 'This could be it'.

* * *

 **And there you go folks. Please R &R and let me know what you think!**

 **Please, let's try and reach 250 before the next chapter that will be by Thursday, I promise!**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello and happy Thursday!**

 **This chapter isn't one of my better one, sorry. But, as promised, here is the next chapter! Thanks for everyone who reviewed. Means the world to me!**

 **Also, shout out to Maddyliza1234 and guest for this idea. I hope you guys like it. Sorry if it's not that good.**

 **Kickfeaver: Thank you so much and yep, we're slowly getting there! And you my friend will just have to keep reading!**

 **who am i really: Yep!**

 **Maddyliza1234: Thank you and thank you for the idea. I really tried to work it in, so I hope you like it.**

 **Guest: I added it and I hope you like it. Me too and thank you. I'm glad to hear that I try!**

 **KarateGirl77: Thank you so much!**

 **Guest: Oh, you're so welcome! Thank you and you're too sweet. I really do care about you guys and I always try to incorporate your ideas!**

 **Guest: Thank you!**

 **Guest: Here it is!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

After the new name, Declan surfaced, everyone searched every data base they had for anything and everything on this guy as at this point, it was literally do or die. This guy had ruined their lives for the past year now and honestly, they were all tired of his bullshit. Everyone came up with numerous hits and now, all they had to do was narrow the down the list. "So, out of is out, right?" Jerry clarified, staring at his computer screen.

"Yeah, as well as out of country", Leo throw in.

"Did you hear from Kyle yet?" Dean asked Jack as he too, was looking at his computer screen.

"Yep, this morning. And, he came up empty handed on his end. Either this Declan guy isn't using his real name or he's just really good at hiding and not getting caught", Jack answers, skimming thorough the pile of names on his desk.

OoOoOoOo

The search lasted for days, weeks even as every Declan they found either had a clean record, was still in jail or on probation, which lead them back to square one. "How is that every single person we've looked in to we've ended up with nothing. I'm beyond irritated right now", Georgina grumbles one night as she was working on her own list of names.

"Oh, you're telling me. It's like we're trying to track down a ghost. I just need this to be over. I haven't physically seen my wife in five months. I mean, I'm grateful that you girls are here and that Vince found that untraceable server, but I just miss Kim. I want to hug and kiss her so bad", Jack sighs, crossing more names off his list.

"I get it Jack, trust me. I miss my husband and kids too. But, we just have it keep going. We're so close to getting find out who this deranged psycho is", Georgina assures him before a wild idea come to mind. "Hey Jack?" she continues softly.

"Hm?" Jack hums, not looking up.

"What would you say I had another crazy idea?" Georgina wonders.

"Um, well, first off I'll say no, we can't risk it, but then, I'll say, tell me everything", Jack replies honesty.

"Okay, then", Georgina nods. "What would you say about Sasha and I going back undercover at Steinman's and trying to get more information out of him. We can find out what kind of business Declan run, his known associates, his style?"

Jack eyes Georgina for a minute, her opinions and ideas always taking him by surprise, though most times, they were actually pretty decent. She was going to give him a heart attack one day with always wanting to jump right in, but it's been five months, five painfully long months and at this point he's stop thinking about every scenario and goes straight to thinking of the outcome as it always bring him back to his wife, their wives and thinks, 'why not'. "Ok, we'll plan something out", he gives in, his mind drifting back to Kim and how she's been handling this ordeal.

Five months ago:

After having left the bathroom in their new disguises, all the girls felt a sudden emptiness. They were leaving their families behind in order to stay safe from whatever's happening in their husbands' lives. And, if it's anything like what happened seven months ago when the building 'collapsed' and though it pained them to be separated, it really was the only thing they had left in order to still be alive. But, what also broke their hearts was that they weren't allowed to say goodbye to one another at the airport. Sure, they all hugged and said their goodbyes in the hotel, but that was a group hug and the girls deserved another goodbye because, hell, they've been friends for almost ten years and it's not right to leave your sisters' without a single word.

They all wondered how everyone was doing, how their kids were and how their husbands were holding up with everything. They wished there was some way to communicate with everyone, but they've learned and have become pros with dealing with the loneliness that's around them because, there is nothing else to feel when you've been relocated to a new city.

As now, Kim was in Seattle Washington, a beautiful place at that and was living in an adorable two bedroom apartment right outside of downtown Seattle. She goes by Jennifer and works at the University of Seattle as a contemporary dance instructor. She's getting use to the new lifestyle and in a way found it very interesting, almost dreamlike. While working, she's met a whole new group of friends as these people keep her sane and her mind busy and she's surprised that she even has friends as she's been closed off since she's arrived, afraid of something accidently slipping out during conversation. She's fallen in love with the Starbucks down the street from her and fell in love with yoga, needing something to keep her nerves in check. Every day she would stare at the IPad, praying it would turn on again so she could see Jack's smiling face or the kids obliviously walking by in the background. She missed Jack so much. His smile, his caring nature mad yes, even his damn hero complex. They've been through so much over the years and she just wanted her old life back. She couldn't believe Colton was already in first grade with Hannah in preschool. Her kids were growing up in the blink of an eye and every night, before she goes to sleep, she say a prayer for Jack and the others, 'wishing they were safe and to have them know that she loves them'.

OoOoOoOo

Hilary was in New Mexico, going by the name of Sarah, working at a pharmaceutical sales representative for the hospital and the familiar atmosphere of the hospital was comforting. But then, she goes home to her apartment and the loneliness hit her. She misses the chaos of her loud house, Jerry running around with the boys screaming at the top of their lungs about some monster trying to get them and she misses her parents and siblings. But most of all, she misses her sisters' and not knowing where they are is killing her. Her life is going good and she's made peace with what's happened but she still wants her old and she prays that Jerry is doing okay and not driving the other is absolutely insane.

OoOoOoOo

Alex, kind of got the worst of the deal as Minnesota was the last place she ever expected on being. It was a different change of scenery on so many levels. From the weather to the town; that she most admit was of fairly good size, but where everyone knows everyone. She doesn't necessarily keep her distance from the others but she most certainly doesn't hang out with them on a daily basis either. She made it a point to know some people so they won't think she's just some crazy person to randomly showed up in their town and on the worst of days, she keeps to herself thinking ab out everyone else and missing them like crazy. She goes by Ashley, works for the local newspaper as their photographer and though everyone's super nice, they're all a little nosy for her liking. She misses bickering with Leo and her kids. She misses everyone and she just wants to go home and be herself.

OoOoOoOo

And Misty, who goes by Brittany, was living in Alabamas all the southern hospitality took her on a little roller coaster. Everyone was welcoming but then, everyone wanted to be your friend and know your life story. Misty was somehow roped into so many social events, she was starting to feel overwhelmed, having to be lady like and proper, all the time. She worked at the local theater and taught dance classes as that was the only constant she had from her old life. She loved the town but missed the loud city noise. She missed Dean and her girls and even though she's missing so much of their lives, being able to see Alice walk for the first time was just the thing she needed to keep her going.

They all loved the thought that went into this plan, their relocation, and with keeping them safe. And now, they knew, with nothing holding them back, their husbands could finally put a stop to all of this. But the one thought that keep floating around in their minds was, how one person or group could ruin so many lives without an ounce of remorse. Obviously, they didn't care about the consequences or aftermath as whoever this was, must have had a horrible childhood or just really, really doesn't like the guys, like, at all.

OoOoOoOo

A week later, Jack, Georgina, Leo and Sasha came up with a plan for the two girls to go back to Steinman's to try and get more information. Sasha looked completely different from before, not wanting to be recognized and Georgina looked almost the same and ended up working at the bar.

The four hour shift went by at an okay pace. It was hit and miss with the crowds coming and going but in the end, Georgina found out some new information that probably wasn't that useful as it came from a drunk man, but hey, you know what they say, when you drink you, the truth comes out. And Sasha, well, she was having a rough night. Steinman wasn't there and his men weren't the most pleasant. But, she did get some more information on Declan that could hopefully help with tracking his ass down.

Jack and Leo knew the drill and didn't bring the subject up on the ride home or even the next morning. Everyone ate breakfast together, the talking very minimal and once everyone was composed, Sasha told her story, "Steinman wasn't there last night so I had to improvise and deal with his first in command, Will and, can I just say that he was a total douche!" she grunts in disgust. "But, after a few, er, not so nice exchanges, he told me that Declan does most of his business in New York but not sure of where as they always meet in Jersey. He also said that no one ever heard of Declan up until a few years ago. So, we're either looking for some young pain in our ass or someone older, most likely, recently out of jail with a lot of anger. According to Will he does technology work, which is why we couldn't find anything on him before. He probably wiped his name out of every system he could. And last, but certainly not least, Declan's right hand man goes by the name of 'Sim'. I don't know if that's helpful or not, but at least we have another angle to work off of.

"Yeah, true. Thanks for everything Sasha", Jack recognizes. "You really came through. And thank you to the rest of you for all your hard work, dedication and patience with us. I know we've been at this for a while but I think we can finally stat to end this, once and for all".

"I agree. We're so close and we couldn't have done it without you guys", Jerry adds.

"It was our pleasure. And, just know we would've helped, no matter how crazy the plan was", Abby grins.

Everyone laughs and agrees as Jack refocuses on Georgina, questioning her on her finding that came up with the name Campbell also being mentioned. With two new names and a few more options opening up, the eight went back to work, getting deeper into their search and even taking them to search through the black web, trying to find any little thing on these guys.

OoOoOoOo

Days later, after countless little bits of information popping up, they jumped right into it all, knowing this was their absolute last chance at this. With information quickly overloading them by the second, Jack took a break from everything and decided to pay a visit to a few very important people. The hour and a half drive seemed to be fairly smooth as Jack's mind just seemed to be all over the place. After parking in front of the house, Jack took a deep breath and then made his way to the huge oak door, needing to see them for his own benefit.

Ringing the doorbell a few times, Jack anxiously tapped his foot against the pavement, the nerves building up with every passing second. The door finally opens to reveal a very shocked person as jumbled words came out of their mouth. "Ja-Jack? Oh my gosh! How are you?" they wondered, immediately embracing Jack in a hug.

Jack hugs back, the familiar feeling comforting to him and the loving nature calming him down. "I'm good. How are you Jules?" Jack asks back.

"I'm good. The kids keep us busy", Julie replies with a light chuckle.

"Yeah, that they do", Jack agrees with a small smile.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Please, come on", Julie quickly ushers, opening the door wider for Jack to enter.

"Thanks Jules", Jack nods as he walks in and casually looks around the front room.

"So, how are Kim and the kids?" Julie inquires curiously. "We have seen you guys in months".

"They're good and I know. Works been crazy and all", Jack stated, lying though his teeth before getting cut off.

"Jack, Jack, calm down. Its fine and I understand. Why don't we just plan on getting together sometime soon", Julie suggest happily.

"Yeah, that sound great", Jack approves.

"What sounds great?" another voice suddenly joins in.

"Milton, Hey!" Jack smiles, meeting Milton half way and giving him a handshake and hug.

"Hey Jack, its good to see you", Milton greets with a grin.

"Same to you bud. How've you been?" Jack questions interestedly.

"Good. The practice is doing really well and the kids are always keeping us busy with all their activities. So, what are you and my wife planning? ", Milton probes with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, just a little get together with the Brewer's", Julie beams. "OH, and we can invites Jerry and his family and, you know what, just tell everyone, okay. Leo, Dean, Haley".

"Haha, I will", Jack laughs.

Milton also can't help but smirk at his wife's excitement before looking back at Jack and asking, "So, what's up Jack?"

"Oh, right. I was wondering if I can borrow your dark green dress shirt for this work fundraiser", Jack shares.

"Yeah, sure. Come on up", Milton agrees as the two men walk up the stairs and into the master bedroom. Milton makes his way over to the closest, searching through his many, many shirts before grabbing it and turning back around to hand it to Jack. But, the look on Jack's face takes him by surprise as he gently whispers, "Jack". Jack slowly shakes his head, clearing his thoughts and refocusing on Milton who has a concerned expression on his face. "Jack, are you okay?" Milton adds in a very low but serious tone.

Jack debated in what to do. Lie and pretend everything's okay or be honest and tell Milton everything and the real reason he's at their house. There was a reason why he came and he wasn't going to back down now. "Actually Milton, no, I'm not okay. I have something I need to tell you", Jack mumbles, the flooring looking very interesting right now.

"Jack, what's going on?" you're scaring me", Milton panics, felling his heart rate increase drastically.

"I can't tell you everything because to be honest, I don't even understand it myself. But, back in the day, when things were rough and pretty fucked up, you were always there for me when I needed you and right now, I need you again", Jack starts off, reaching into his pocket, pulling out a small flash drive and handing it over to Milton. "If anything happens me to, you need to take this to my precinct and give it Chief Berman, understood?"

"Jack, what's happening? What'd you get yourself into?" Milton pushes, needing answers and narrowing his eyes at Jack.

"Nothing yet and I didn't anything. Things are happening to me. But please, Milton, just do this for me, alright. And don't, under any circumstance tell Julie", Jack stresses with a serious glare.

"of course Jack", Milton breaths out, not even second guessing what he's gotten himself into because even though Jack has dome some crazy shit in the past, he always made sure the people he cared about were safe, no matter the cost.

"Thank you", Jack sighs, taking the shirt form Milton and then giving him another quick hug goodbye. "I should get going".

"Oh, alright", Milton nods. "I, I guess I'll um, see you later?"

"Yeah, we'll see each other real soon", Jack smiles and then exits the room.

Jack finds his cousin in the kitchen and says a quick goodbye as they promise to talk in a couple of days about planning that get together. He finally makes it back into his car, checking the time, "Twenty minutes, not bad", he says to himself as he speeds of in seconds.

OoOoOoOo

Over the next few days, the group finds more information on the new names as this could be it, the last fucking piece to this jacked up puzzle of their life. The guys took this chance to dig up everything they could so they would have leverage, get a plan in order and to start getting clearance and backup for what they were about to do. The girls were working were working their asses off as well, setting up their own plan of what they need to do as they were getting ready for the ultimate showdown.

One day, while Kate was waiting to hear back from one of her contacts, she decided to do a little bit of cleaning as she hasn't much in the six months she's' ben at the Jensen residence and she's pretty Misty would not appreciate coming home to a disgusting, dirty house. She started dusting the shelves and bookcase and vacuuming the floor when something caught her eye. It was a shiny, black rectangle, wedged between the sofa and side table. Carefully pulling it out, Kate sighed with relief when she realized it was only a purse, well, Misty's purse to be exact. Jane must have hide it as a game one day and Kate instantly decides to hide all the important things.

Making her way up to Dean's bedroom for safe keeping, Kate pushes the door open and quickly places the purse on the dresser right by the door, not wanting to intrude when no one was home but the sudden clunking noise stopped that as Kate saw the purse's contents all over the floor. Swiftly picking up everything back up, she notices a small black square and her curiosity gets the best of her as she puts the object in her pocket to talk to Dean about it later.

Four hours later, Dean returns home and after a few minutes of small talk, Kate blurts out, "Do you know what this is?" pushing the black object in Dean faces.

"Um, not", Dean replies, gently pushing Kate's hand away,

"Really? It was in Misty's purse", Kate guiltily tell him.

"Misty's purse? You went through my wife's purse?" Dean shouts angrily.

"Ok, first off, there's no reason to yell and secondly, I didn't go through Misty's purse, I would never do that. But, I found her purse between the sofa and side table so I decided to put in your room so you could have it. I placed it on the dresser by the door but it fell off so I picked everything up and came across this", Kate explains.

"Oh, sorry", Dean mumbles embarrassedly. "But no, I don't know what this is".

"Okay then", Kate sighs, awkward silence filling the room as she stares at the unknown object, getting an uneasy feeling about it.

* * *

 **And there you go folks! Please R &R and let me know what you think!**

 **Please, let's try to reach between 260-265 before the next chapter that will be up on Monday!**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello and happy Monday! I hope you all had a great weekend and as promised, here is the next chapter!**

 **Thank you all for the reviews, ideas and love for this story! There are about 4-5 chapters so I hope you all enjoy the ride!**

 **Kickfeaver: Thank you so much and you'll find out soon!**

 **Guest: Here you go!**

 **Maddyliza1234: Aw, yay! You'll find out soon and of course! Thank you for the idea and for liking the chapter! And, thank you. I will!**

 **Aaron Stone: Sorry, got to keep you all on your toes and I hope that's a good thing?!**

 **Guest: Thank you!**

 **Guest: Um, you'll just have to keep reading but it will soon-ish….**

 **KarateGirl77: Aw, thank you so much! Hearing that makes me so happy! They'll be around soon!**

 **Guest: Soon, like this chapter soon!**

 **Guest: Here you go!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The next day, the topic of the small black object was on everyone's mind as Dean told the guys and Kate told the girls. Georgina suggested giving it to Vince so he could check it out, figuring he was the best option on something like this, and he was. Within an hour, tops, Vince had taken the object apart and almost immediately was confused but kind of impressed. Quickly calling Jack to tell him the news, Jack rounded the guys and called Georgina and within 30 minutes, everyone was in Vince's office. "Hey guys, thanks for coming", Vince smiles, offering extra chairs so everyone could have a seat.

"Thanks for helping us with this Vince. We really appreciate it", Georgina replies returning the gesture.

"Yeah, of course. It is my specialty after all", Vince jokes, trying to lighten the mood.

After everyone is fully seated, Dean quickly jumps right to business. "So, do you know what it is?" He asks curiously.

"I do", Vince nods as he pulls the object out of his desk drawer. "It's a specially made listening device".

"A listening device? Like as in ...", Jack questions, confusion written all of his face.

"A listening device. As in a listening device people used to ease drop on people", Vince repeats frankly.

"So, are you saying that someone was listening in on Misty?" Jack wonders.

"Maybe, but I don't know for sure. I took out this memory chip looking piece and am running it through our database to see if I can pick anything up". Vince explains.

"Vince, what other reason could there be for Misty to have the listening device if no one was listening in on her?" Kate probes.

"They could be a few other reasons", Vince responds causally, not really wanting to get into the matter.

"Like what?" Leo pushes, knowing they all needed answered.

"Well, like I said, someone could be listening in on Misty. But maybe it was for Dean. Or even Misty listening in on Dean", Vince lists.

"That's a bunch of bullshit", Dean yells angrily. "My wife would never ease drop on me!"

"I never said she did, sorry", Vince quickly apologizes. "I was just saying all the possibilities it could. I'll remove it from our list and just go with that someone is eavesdropping on you guys".

"But who?" Abby inquires.

"Who knows? But, my bet would be on the same person or group who is after you. I mean, doing something like this is a desperate move to get more information", Vince continues.

"No, not desperate. Smart", Jack growls.

"How is it smart? Sasha joins in curiously.

"Think about it. When you're trying to take someone down, you want to get all the information you can on them, like, we're doing with whoever we're dealing with. And they, well, they got a lot of information on us by planting something on one of own. They could know everything by now", Jack explains.

"Everything?" Jerry chokes out.

"Yeah, everything", Jack nods, not catching Jerry's stunned face.

"Wait, so if they know everything, does that mean they know about our plan with the girls?" Leo mentions. "I mean, we did meet at Dean's house".

"Shit", Jack cursus of everyone's mouth falls to the ground.

Thick tension filled the air this was getting worse by the minute. Their well thought out plan wasn't prepared for this as their hope of stopping this was quickly dwindling down. "Okay, well, let's not jump to conclusions", Vince said, finally breaking the silence.

"Oh, fuck off", Dean sneers. "You already did that by thinking my wife was spying on me".

"No, I was merely listing off my opinions. You guys are panicking", Vince calmly point out.

"And, we have a right to be!" Jerry shouts. "We did this plan to keep our wives safe, but they're not safe if the other people know where they are. Don't you get that?"

"I, I'm sorry", Vince stutters, clearly making matters worse.

"But wait", Georgina quickly the pipes in. "We just talked about the plan. We never mentioned actual places".

"Yeah, Gina's right", Kate nods. "No one knows where the girls are but us".

"Uh, we know too", Leo reminds.

"Um", Sasha coughs out, a guilty smile on her face. "Actually, you don't know either".

"What do you mean we don't know either?" Jack hisses. "We planned this all together".

"That's true. But, in order for this to truly work out was for you four to not know either, in case you broke down and had to go see your wives. It was for everyone bets interests", Georgina responds in a soft voice.

"So, you're telling us that we don't we know where our wives are, like, at all?" Jerry clarifies.

"That would be correct", Kate nods slowly.

"Well, fuck", Leo grumbles.

"We're sorry for doing this to you guys. We just thought that if anything went wrong in the first place, this whole thing would be compromised. The changing of places gives us more time", Abby explains.

Silence fills the air once again as this was just another bump but, in all honesty, it was a very understandable change. "We're not mad", Jack finally sighs. "We're all just a little shocked".

"But, we do appreciate you guys looking out for our wives and the mission", Jerry adds.

"We wouldn't be doing our jobs if we didn't", Sasha winks.

"So, we good?" Georgina wonders with a small smile.

"Yeah, we're good", Dean nods caringly.

"Okay then, that was quite an interesting conversation", Vince cuts in. "But, I do have to get back to work. I'll let you guys know what I find".

"Okay, thanks Vince", everyone choruses in with smiles.

"So, what the next step boss?" Jerry asks Jack once the eight are back at the guys desks.

"Well, we still need to come up with a plan to get that Declan guy but, I think we should wait until Vince gets back to us. Maybe he'll have something that can help us". Jack answers with the shrug of his shoulders.

"That sounds like a plan", Georgina agrees. "And hey, if you guys don't minds, I think we should look through you wives' purses and bags, to make sure no one else has a listening devise", Abby throws in.

"That is actually a great idea. Go for it", Jack nods approvingly.

"Alright then. Gentlemen, we'll see you at home", Kate smiles as they all hugged one another goodbye.

The rest of the day flew by and the girls didn't find any other listening devise, which was good. So, at least that was one less thing they had to worry about at the moment.

OoOoOoOo

Over the next few days, everyone carried on normally and things were okay. Vince had finally got a hit on the memory chip at the end of the week but, it wasn't the best of news. "So, what'd you find?" Dean asks, curiosity building by the second.

"Well, a few IP address came through, and, I was about to track down a few serves that were used but the connection is almost untraceable. It bounces off from so many cell towers and is even going all up and down the east coast. I don't know where the initial starter server is and whoever this is, they're really covering their tracks", Vince shares.

"Well, fuck, this doesn't help us at all", Jerry groans.

"It may not be but her is something else too", Vince mumbles softly.

"That isn't a very pleasant look Vince. Just tell us", Leo sighs.

"Well, um, once I cracked through the first fire wall, my computer was hit with a virus, a strong one at that and crashed. So, that only means one thing", Vince says, taking a deep breath. "They know that we found it. I'm sorry".

Looks of fear and defeat were seen on everyone's face as they felt their plan tumble down to shambles. "Don't be sorry Vince. You did everything you could. Hell, we all did. And now, the only thing left to do is wait", Jack replies with no emotion.

OoOoOoOo

And so, they did. Days passed by with anticipation growing. All the guys were able to see their wives again and that gave them so relief in knowing their wives were still all safe and okay. But, their good luck quickly ran out when Jack got a call five days later. "Hello, Detective Brewer", Jack greets as he was eating his lunch.

"Detective Brewer. It's so good to hear your vice again. It's been a while", the voice mocks.

"Who the hell is this?" Jack growls.

"Aw, really Detective? After all we've been through you still don't know who this is?" the voice questions, hurt lacing the beginning of the conversation.

"Declan", Jack hisses with distaste, his hands balling into fists.

"Congratulations Detective", Declan cheers. "You finally figured it out and very cleverly I must say".

"What the fuck do you wasn't?" Jack sneers, his patience running oh so thine,

"Now, now Detective, I don't know why you've so hostile", Declan replies calmly.

"I'm not hostile, just pissed. You keep fucking up all our lives and quite honestly, I'm tired of it", Jack shouts, his temper rising.

"Oh Detective, I'm not fucking up your life. I'm just making a point by merely taking a jab at everyone every once in a while. I would say it's not personal, but that would be a lie", Declan responds bitterly.

"That's bullshit and you know it. You've been after us for a while when we haven't done anything to you. So, what's you deal?" Jack barks back,

"Noting really, just a little something called revenge. And you Detective, well, you have a terrible memory. But let me just say that with you and your friends digging into my life, you gave me an extra push to finalize the last task on my list. You did good Brewer, but remember, I'm better and it's a shame that you didn't listen to my earlier statement. You were so close but the time has come. Until next time Detective", Declan finishes, hanging up.

Jack slams down his phone and looks at his computer screen to see the call bouncing off from different cell towers, leaving this call, once again untraceable. Beyond irritated at this point, Jack immediately calls Georgina, needing her help more than ever. "Hey Jack, what's up?" Georgina says in a happy tone when answering her phone.

"We have a problem", Jack states in a serious tone.

"Jack, what happened?" Georgina questions, automatically going to defense mode.

"That fucker Declan is what happened. He just called me and it's not good, at all. We need to relocate the girls ASAP", Jack orders, getting right to the point.

"Jack, what did Declan say? Did he threaten you?" Georgina presses in a demanding tone.

"What he said isn't important, okay. What is important is saving our wives. So, I'm going to say it again, get them out, now!" Jack commands before hanging up on Georgina.

OoOoOoOo

Though is attitude was totally uncalled for, this was the one thing he still had control over and he was going to use it as long as he possibly could. And within a few days, Jack request was accomplished as Georgina got the girls relocated with the help of their contacts and undercovers who were assigned to each girl.

Of course Georgina forgave Jack as this was no a serious matter as now, its time or play hard ball. Spending every second trying to understand Declan and figuring out his next move, this was ending soon, no matter what happens to them. "So, this is really happening, right? We're all prepared for this, no matter the outcome?" Jack questions, making sure they were all on the same page.

"Yeah, we're good to go", everyone nods.

"But, um, where exactly are we starting form? We don't have anything useful", Leo addresses.

"That may be true but I do know that there's only one way to catch a criminal", Jack replies with a wicked grin.

"Stalk them?" Jerry shouts out happily, thinking this was some sort of game.

"No Jerry", Jack amasser, shaking his head.

"Set them up?" Jerry continues.

"Close ", Jack nods.

"Ooh, I know. Call them out!" Jerry grins proudly.

"Jerry, just shut up for a second, will you?" Dean yells louder than intended.

"Sorry", Jerry mumbles sadly, leaning back into his chair.

"Jerry as crazy as you are and how your brain seems to have a mind of its own, you're actually not that far off from what I was thinking", Jack applauses.

"Really?" Jerry perks back up.

"Yes, really. The best way to catch a criminal is to ease them out of their comfort zone. We need to do something so big, it'll piss Declan off and force him to come out and find us. And, while he's looking for us, we'll be looking for him", Jack shares with a gleam of determination in his eyes.

Everyone shares glances, debating and thinking this plan over. It was something and it was also smart. Of course was it was risky, they all were at this point because calling out someone you don't know and someone who's taken over your life could really backfire and be disastrous but, this was the only plan they had left on their plate and they might as well use it now while they had time and enough support to follow through. "Okay, let start planning", Georgina replies, breaking the silence and everyone's thoughts.

"We're in too", Abby joins in with Sasha and Kate nodding in agreeance.

"And, us too", Leo nods as Jerry and Dean Smile.

"Alright. First things first is we need a simple yet sophisticated plan that works to all our strengths", Jack starts off.

"Well, you have that damn hero complex. Jerry is kind of clumsy. Leo is very sneaky and Dean is athletic", Georgina lists off.

"And, you're bossy but driven. Abby is fierce. Sasha is sweet and Kate is smart", Leo adds.

"So, we put it all together and we get?" Jerry questions, excitement building in his mind.

"You get the most dynamic eight some that's going to kick ass", Sasha grins.

"Okay, let's get to work", Dean smiles, clapping his hands.

OoOoOoOo

And so, over the next week, with the help of Vince, they formulate a new virus that would attack Declan's server, helping them narrow down the amount of cell towers he uses that would hopefully help them find Declan and or his team. They also got their backup, ready to go at a moment's notice and last but certainly not least, Jerry, Sasha and Leo went undercover, hitting up the most dangerous spots around town and started to spread a few rumors on the matter and dropping Declan's name everyone once in a while.

Over the next few days, the chatter was light and for a split second, the guys were second guessing their plan. Maybe Declan wasn't around right now. Or, maybe he caught on and was just ignoring them or worse, maybe he was planning something grander and way worse.

A week and a half had passed and there was still wasn't anything popping up but, one day, Jack received an email that read, " _Detective Brewer, I see that we're both playing this very dangerous game and I just hope you can keep up., I wish you the best of luck because you just made the biggest mistake of your life. I would watch your back from now on. But, I do give you props on such a bold move. Until next time_ ", sending chills down his spine. He stares at the small paragraph, almost trying to find a hidden message that wasn't there, conniving himself that this was all just words to throw him off his game. He wasn't necessarily scares, but he was worried about the damage it was going to cause.

Quickly calling Vince down to his desk, Jack was hopeful that he could get something from the email as he knew that he couldn't let the other know just yet. He needed to come up with a backup plan that would sooth their fears from taking over. But, luckily for Jack, Vince did find an IP address but, as soon as he had it, it was gone. Using his most up to date system, Vice was able to narrow the search down to somewhere north of New York City.

Getting new information was liker a fresh breath of air and exactly what they needed right now. Jack mentions the small bit of new information to the group and surprisingly, they didn't even ask how he come about it. They were just lucky and thrill to get any.

And so, stretching their plan out to the north, this was their big break. But, just when they got comfortable, Declan struck again. "Detective Brewer", Jack says answering his phone while searching his desk for a file.

"Detective Brewer, it's been a few weeks. How are you?" Declan wonders causally.

"It has, and just to cut all this small talk crap, just know that I'm not backing down. You can threaten me all you want but I'm done with this game. You're done", Jack replies firmly.

"I wouldn't expect anything less Detective. But, just as you know, I'm not threating you. I'm just making my point. And, if I were you, I wouldn't get to ahead of yourself. I have one thing that will make you think differently. Until next time Brewer", Declan says before hanging up.

Jack places the phone back down and went back to work, ignoring Declan's words. But then, there was a small feeling in his gut that maybe this wasn't the end, at least for him; only the beginning as only time would tell what was in store. Not just for him, but for all of them.

* * *

 **And, there you go folks. Please, R &R and let me know what you think.**

 **Please, let's try for 270 before the next chapter that will be up in a few days!**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello and happy Wednesday! Thank you to all that reviewed!**

 **Guest: Thank you so much! And, you'll have to keep reading to find out!**

 **Guest: I don't know. You'll have to keeping reading it find out!**

 **Maddyliza1234: Thank you and yep, action! Me too! Hopefully it will be good and you all will like it!**

 **Kickfeaver: Aw, thank you! Haha, don't worry!**

 **XoThatCrazyChickoX: I know right! Thank you so much! You'll just have to wait and see and they'll be around soon. And haha, I did say that she wasn't very happy at where she ended up…sorry!**

 **Jade: Aw, thank you so much and you'll just have to read to find out!**

 **who am i really: I know, me too!**

 **Guest: Here you go!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Weeks have passed and the plan was still in motion. The eight working meticulously in their search that has been going up and down since they came with idea. And, while they all had their reasons for fighting till the end, it was getting tiring of never knowing what was going to happen next. They have been separated from their wives and families for seven months and the loneliness was weighing heavily on their hearts.

OoOoOoOo

Jack was up to his neck with trying to figure out everything Declan could do and just when he thought he couldn't stoop any lower, he does. It was a normal Wednesday afternoon, all the guys were busy doing their actual police work when Jack got another email. But this time, it was different. There was a video attached to it and almost instantly, Jack thought the worst and felt his lunch from a few hours ago coming back up. Taking a deep breath to calm himself down, he slowly moves the mouse and curser to open the new message that right now, he wish he didn't.

The video screen was black for a few seconds before getting lighter as feet could be seen. Jack felt his palms sweat as this was his worst nightmare coming to life, literally. He was about to close the screen when he hears the voice that's been haunting him for months and that makes his blood boil. "Hey Detective, it's been a little while since our last conversation and true to my word, I have something that may make you think differently. I know you're determined to apprehend me and I'm determined to stop you, but, how focused will you be with your wife's life on the line? Or, your friends wives'? You see, you did good, fantastic actually, keeping the girls hidden and away from all of this, but like I've always said, I'm better at this than you and I just proved it because behind me is someone important to you", Declan state as the camera starts rising up the legs, stomach and chest before stopping on the face that covered by a black bag so you couldn't tell exactly who it was.

Jack breath was caught in his throat, his heart stopped beating for a second and he was definitely sick to his stomach. "You revolting bastard", he growls, rage filling his body.

"So, if you do what I say, no one will get hurt. But, if you tell anyone, I assure you, someone will get hurt. It could be Kim. Hilary. Alex. Misty. You won't know and I don't think you'll risk your wife's life or your friends' lives either. I know you're probably thinking of a plan right now, but if I were you, I wouldn't even think about it. I hold all the cards, until next time", Declan finishes as the screen goes black.

Jack immediately stands up and kicks his desk chair, sending it into the wall with a loud thud. Angry beyond repair, Declan has really just pushed him to the breaking point as starting right now, all those so called 'rules' he believed in were thrown out the window. It was personal now and that only meant one thing, everything was fair game. "Jack, you okay?" Jerry asks, quickly running over to him and grabbing the chair.

"What?" Jack yells, the new voice breaking his thoughts as he turns back around, forgetting his friends were all right there.

"Um, I asked if you were okay", Jerry repeats softly, eyebrows rising in concern.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine", Jack coughs out, shaking his head to refocus.

"Are you sure?" Leo joins in. "Because, um, not to upset you or anything, but you were pretty mad a few seconds ago".

"Yeah, I know. Sorry about that. It was just a weak moment and emotions took over for a brief second", Jack lies, trying to make his story believable.

"We get it Jack, really, we do", Dean adds. "You're under a lot of pressure and stress. We all are. We've been at this for a while now and it understandable to break down every once in a while. I mean, we're only human after all".

"Thanks", Jack nods, grateful for their understanding. "And, thank you for always being here".

"Of course man. We're brother till the end", Jerry smiles, giving Jack a supportive nod.

OoOoOoOo

The rest of the day goes by in a blur as Jack was just going through the motions, his mind still on the video and Declan. He wonders who the person was, how long they've been captured and if the video was live or not when he opened his email. If he could pinpoint all of that, he may be able to figure out Declan's next move. And, just when Jack's bran started to go into over drive, he got another email, two days later with the instructions that held everyone's fate. _"Detective Brewer",_ it began, _"I'm glad you decided to listen to my advice so now, let's get this all over with, shall we? There is a plane ticket waiting for you at the airport. You're leaving tonight so, pack light and don't leave a note of any kinds and leave everything else behind. Well, except your wallet, you're going to need that to board the plane. You'll need to delete very conversation you and I have had over these past weeks because we wouldn't want any problems would we? I'll see you soon Brewer"._

Jack stared at his computer screen, so many indistinct thoughts running through his mind as he couldn't believe it, this was it. They were finally going to end this battle, meet face to face and finally be able to let the past go and live their lives before all this shit happened. Quickly deleting all the messages, Jack went back to work, needing to be as normal as possible. And for the most part, he was. Sure there were moments when he was a little distracted but it wasn't anything really obvious for his friends to suspect something was going on.

That night after work, he had a nice family dinner, played with his kids and read them bedtime stories. He was really treasuring these moment because if he was being honest with himself, he wasn't sure was going to happen to him when he met up with Declan. This could be a huge set up, but he had to follow his gut and heart and try to believe that he was saving someone.

OoOoOoOo

Seven-thirty rolled around and the kids had just been put to sleep as Jack had to get everything ready for tonight. He told Georgina he was going to take a quick shower as he ran up the stairs and quickly turned on the water before racing to his closet, pulling out a backpack and throwing random shirts and bottoms in there. Then, hurriedly tiptoeing back down the stairs, he places the backpack in the closet, thankful for not being seen as Georgina was in the kitchen and on the phone. Jogging back up the stairs, Jack quickly strips and jumps into the shower for a few minutes, the water washing away some of his troubles.

Deciding on a comfortable travel, Jack grabs a pair of gym shorts and a plain black T-shirt before returning downstairs. Quietly entering the kitchen, Jack sees Georgina sitting at the dinner table, looking at her laptop with her cup of tea in hand. "Hey Gina", Jack says softly, not wanting to scare her.

"Hey Jack. You okay?" Georgina wonders, noticing Jack's quieter nature.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just thinking", Jack replies causally, joining her at the table.

"Do you want talk about it?" Georgina asks, offering an ear.

"No, it's fine. I just miss Kim", Jack starts off. "And, I do want to thank you for being there for Colton and Hannah. Even in that weird wig".

"Haha, don't hate the wig, Georgina laughs dry. "But to be honest, it is getting a little annoying. And of course, I love the kids. They let me be their 'mom' and they're kind of filling in for my kids.

"Yeah, I would think so. I mean, wearing a wig for that long would be a little gross. The kids love you too, trust me. And hey, anytime you want to take the kids, go for it", Jack teases.

"Shut up!" Georgina laughs, hitting Jack in the shoulder. "Thank you for saying that and I may just take you up on that offer. They'll have so much fun hanging out with Auntie Gina. And it's going to work out Jack. I know it. Vince has found some good leads and were starting to close in on some specific areas. We'll have Declan in no time".

"Thank you and I know we will", Jack agrees if only Georgina new the real story.

The two talk for a little bit longer before going back to work they brought home and before they knew it, it was after ten PM. "Hey, I'm going to head to bed. I'll see you tomorrow morning", Georgina tells Jack, picking up all her stuff up and yawning.

"Okay, yeah. See you in the morning", Jack forces out, giving Georgina a fake smile.

Once Jack doesn't hear Georgina's footsteps anymore, he starts running around the house, grabbing last minute items hoping they will be helpful. About a half hour later, Jack makes his way to his bedroom and takes one last look around. He sees his favorite picture of him and Kim from their wedding as it brings a warming sensation to his body. That feeling gives him all he needs as he can still sense her love. He leaves his phone on the bed and then quietly makes his way to Colton's room.

Giving his son a soft kiss on the head, he says, "Col, my mini partner in crime. I love you so, so much. Look after your sister and know that mommy and daddy are so proud of you. You are one of our dreams come true".

Next, he to Hannah's room, kisses her head and whispers, "Oh Han, my little princess. I love you so, so much. Look after your brother and know that mommy and daddy are so proud of you. You are our second dream come true".

And lastly, he goes the guest bedroom, walking over to Gina's sleeping form and grabs her left hand. Gently placing a feather like kiss on the back, he says his last goodbye. "Gina, I can't thank you enough for what you've done for me, my family and the rest of us. You are truly one of the greatest and I love you. Please, take care of my kids and know that I'm sorry but I have to do this".

Jack looks at Georgina one last time before walking out and grabbing his bag from the closet. Looking around his living room, at the pictures on the wall and mantle, they shows the life he's built and he's a pretty damn proud. He knows he's going against everything he wanted to forget, but when someone challenges you, threatens you and pushes you; you do the only thing you know how. You fight back. And so, with a quick turn on the heels, he walked out of his house and goes into the unknown.

OoOoOoOo

The next morning Georgina get the kids up and ready for school and when she returns from dropping them off, she makes her way to Jack's bedroom, curious on why he's not up yet. She gives a small knock but doesn't hear anything in return so she knocked again, a lot harder this time. Her worries get the best of her and when she doesn't hear anything the second time, she just barges in to see an empty room. Her nerves subsiding for the most part as she just assumes that he left early for work and continues on with her day.

The guys also find it odd that Jack isn't at work but let it slide, assuming he was busy with either another case or something personal. But, when the clock strikes six and they haven't seen him all day, concern fills their bodies as this wasn't good. "Have you called him at all today?" Leo ask Jerry as they're sitting around Jerry's desk in looking at Jack's.

"Yeah, I called once this morning and then again in the afternoon and both times it went straight to voicemail", Jerry replies, shaking his head.

"Well, is this something normal for Jack?" Dean wonders.

"Honestly, I don't know", Jerry responds, shrugging his shoulders. "I mean, I'm not saying that this has never happened before but this isn't something that happens often".

"Okay, well maybe something happened at home or with one the kids because I looked into his case load in there isn't anything that would cause him to miss a whole day of work like this", Leo continues, the situation growing more serious by the second.

"Well then, let's just stop by his house to make sure everything's okay", Jerry suggests as the other two nod in agreement.

The twenty minute drive took less than ten as the three were worried about the situation. Repeatedly knocking on the door and ringing the doorbell, the door finally opens to reveal a very pissed off Georgina. "Jerry, Leo, Dean, what a surprise. What's up? She asked interestedly.

"Hey Gina, is Jack home?"

"No, he's not. I thought he was at work?" Georgina replies, feeling sick to her stomach.

"No, he did-" Leo started before getting cut off by a little voices.

"Uncle Jerry, Uncle Leo, Uncle Dean", Colton shouts happily, pushing past Georgina to hug the three men.

"Hey Buddy", Jerry grins, holding Colton tight.

"Can you come play with me?" Colton asks with a hopeful smile.

"Oh, sorry bud. We're actually jut here to talk with Ge-you mom for a second", Leo coughs.

"Okay", Colton sighs sadly.

"But hey, maybe another day?" Dean adds with a smile.

"Yay!" Colton cheers running back into the house.

"Sorry about that", Georgina apologizes. "What were you saying Leo?"

"Oh yeah", Leo nods. "Jack wasn't at work today, like, he didn't show up at all".

"What? That can't be!" Georgina murmurs as she starts to hyperventilate

"Gina, breathe, okay. Everything's okay. Just take deep breaths and tell us what's going on", Dean soothes, running her back, trying to comfort her.

A few minutes later, once Georgina had finally calmed down, she stutters out, "H-he wa-wasn't' here this morning when I, I got back from taking the kids to school".

"What?" the three guys yell, feeling like they've just been punched in the gut.

"Yeah, the bedroom was empty and so, I just thought that he left for work early this morning", Georgina explains.

"What the hell is going on?" Jerry groans, rubbing his temples.

"I don't know", Georgina cries, "But this shit is freaking me out so come on in", opening the door wider for them to enter.

The three quickly make their way inside as Georgina points to the office. "Wait in there, okay. I just have to get the kids ready for bed, sorry. But, I'll be back soon", she utters softly.

"Of course, don't worry", Leo reassures her as she gives them a small smile and then runs out of room and up the stairs.

Fifteen minutes, after laughing and bedtime stories, the kids' were finally asleep as Georgina quietly slips outs of their rooms and runs back to the office to see stoic expressions on the guys' faces. "Okay guys, what are we going to do?" she questions, breaking the silence and closing the door behind her.

"No clue", Jerry shrugs, "But something about this doesn't sit right with me. Jack would never not show up to work, or not answer his phone or leave without telling someone", Jerry states off.

"That's true and wait what?" Georgina pauses, "He never answered his phone"

"No", Jerry responds, shaking his head. "I called him twice and both times it went straight to voicemail".

"Oh god", Georgina shrieks, not believing any of this.

"Shh, Gina, Gina, don't cry", Leo coos. "We don't know anything for sure, alright. Did you by any chance see his phone lying around the house?"

"No, I don't think so", Georgina whimpers out. "But, I can go and look".

"Yeah, that'd be great", Dean smiles.

"Okay", Georgina agrees. "I'll take the bedroom and someone can look in the living room".

All three nod as Leo follows Georgina out. The two go their separate ways and minutes later, Leo returns empty handed but Georgina returns with a slim black phone in her hand. "Guys, his phone was just lying on his bed", she says, her expression showing nothing but a mixture of shock and fear.

"Well, this answers something, but, I still don't understand why he left without it", Jerry inquires.

"Do you think someone took hm?" Georgina throws in.

"No, I don't think so. Jack's too smart for that. And, the bedroom was still same right" Jerry explores.

"Yeah, it's the same", Georgina responds.

"Okay then. So, the only option that's left is that Jack's doing something on his own; which kind of makes me nervous", Jerry mentions seriously.

"So, what so we do?" Georgina probes.

"I say, just wait. Jack will probably be back tonight or tomorrow morning", Jerry convinces her.

"Yeah, you're right", Georgina settles, trusting Jerry.

"But, if he's not, call us", Dean instructs.

"Don't worry, I will", Georgina promises.

The three nod in agreement and then share a quick hug goodbye as now, they have new problem to worry about.

OoOoOoOo

Sleep was slim for the seven and more so for the four as they couldn't shake this uneasy feeling. They trusted Jack and knew that he was more than capable of defending himself but, it was the other side that scared them because they knew that playing fair wasn't in their nature.

The evening was quickly gone and it was morning once again as the kids were at school and everyone was at work, hoping that yesterday was all just a terrible dream. But, when Georgina returned home from the studio on her lunch break, she immediately knew that Jack didn't returned home without needing to look around. Swiftly pulling her phone out of her purse, she dialed Jerry's number, about to tell him the bad news. "Detective Martinez", Jerry answers in a friendly tome.

"Jerry, its Gina", Georgina responds in a shaky voice.

"Gina, wants wrong?" Jerry asks, picking up on the nervous tone in the voice.

"He's not here", she mumbles.

"Fuck", Jerry grumbles. "Okay, thanks for letting me know Gina. We'll start looking into it but I need to get authorization first".

"Yeah, of course", Georgina sighs. "Good luck and let me know if you need any help".

"I will", Jerry promises, "And Gina, just trey and stay positive, alright? I'm sure it's nothing to serious. Just, Jack being Jack".

"I'll try and that's probably true", Georgina gives in before hanging up.

She makes her way the kitchen and grabs an apple, saying a prayer and needing Jack to okay.

OoOoOoOo

After hanging up, Jerry sprints to the Chief's office, needing his clearance before anything else. "Chief, do you have a second?" Jerry wonders, poking his head in.

"Yeah Martinez, what's up?" Chief Bertman replies, motioning Jerry to one the chairs in front of his desk.

"Well, um, we have a bit if a situation sir and I really need your help", Jerry explains.

"What kind of situation? Is it serious?" Chief Bertman probes.

"Pretty serious in my book sir", Jerry says honestly. "You see sir, Jack hasn't been seen since the night before last and we're all getting worried".

"Brewer's missing?" Chief Bertman chokes out.

"We think so sir. I mean, no one's see him and his phone was left at home. This is suspicious and all I'm asking for is permission to look into his person things. Desk compute, phone, you know, those kinds of things", Jerry lists off.

Chief Bertman studies Jerry for a second, gaging the seriousness of the matter and seeing the pleading look in Jerry's eyes, Chief Bertman didn't need to think twice. "Okay, I give you all the consent you need. But, you need to wait the forty-eight hours before doing this. I know it's a long time but, since we don't know the full story, we need to follow protocol", Chief orders.

"Yes, of course", Jerry nods, grateful for go ahead. "Thank you",

"You're welcome. And Detective, good luck", Chiefs finishes with confidence.

Jerry gives the Chief a nod a smile before exiting the office and getting right to business. The clock slowly ticks by, going at the speed of a turtle as Jerry's just waiting for the clock to strike midnight so they can get started. Everyone arrived earlier in the evening, bringing dinner and a change of clothes, knowing it would most likely be long night.

It's finally midnight and Vince is already logging into Jack's accounts. He searches all his files and emails, not finding anything out of the ordinary and then goes deeper into the search, going into his deleted files, trash can and secretly hidden folders that hold everything you thought was gone and within a few minutes, found what he was looking for and instantly froze. "Um, Vince, you okay?" Abby wonders, seeing him go stiff as a board and white as a ghost.

"Did you find something?" Sasha joins in, curiosity and tension building.

"Yeah, I found something, alright", Vince breaths out, not believe what he was looking at.

"And?" Kate pushes.

"He, he's go-gone", Vince blurts out.

* * *

 **And there you go folks. Please R &R and let me know what you think.**

 **Please, let's try and reach 275 before the next chapter that may be up this weekend! (Or Monday for sure!)**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello and happy Tuesday! Hope you all had a great weekend and thank you all so much for the reviews, love and support for this story! Sorry this late, had a crazy busy weekend…**

 **Guest: Thank you and here it is!**

 **Guest: Thank you so much!**

 **Guest: Aw, thanks!**

 **who am i really: I know, I know…**

 **kickfeaver: Aw, thank you so much and me too! Ooh, really? Well, I can't wait to see what you think!**

 **KarateGirl77: Aw, thank you so much for both reviews and you are very right!**

 **Jade: Aw, you are too sweet and thank you so much! That means a lot!**

 **Maddyliza1234: You'll find out soon and here it is, enjoy!**

 **XoThatCrazyChickoX: Hehe, you'll just have to keep reading!**

 **Guest: Thank you so much!**

 **Aaron Stone: I think that's good…here it is!**

 **optimistic girl94: Thank you so much for all your ideas and critics on WTHL. I will most definitely take in everything you told me!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"He's gone? What do you mean he's gone?" Jerry shouts.

"I mean exactly what I said Detective. Detective Brewer isn't here anymore", Vince repeats, feeling utterly sick.

"Not here anymore? Are you saying someone killed him?" Georgina cries out.

"No Detective", Vince sighs, rubbing his forehead. "And, if everyone will just shut up for second, I'll be able to tell you everything I know, okay".

"Sorry", everyone mumbles, closing their mouths and allowing Vince to continue.

"It's fine, and I'm sorry for being rude but, as I was saying, Jack's gone. He got an email from this Smith person who left specific instructions for him to fall in order to keep your wife safe. He boarded a plane yesterday", Vince tells them.

"What? Let me see", Jerry demands, walking over to Jack's computer and looking over Vince's shoulder.

Leo and Dean quickly followed Jerry as Vince pulls up a few other emails, helping the guys piece the puzzle together. With minutes passing, silence is all around as the girls are now reading the messages and trying to figure all this out. "Okay, so what we do now?" Kate inquires, breaking the silence.

"Don't know", Leo sighs.

"I can't believe Jack just left like that", Dean grumbles, feeling in a way betrayed.

"I can", Jerry finally speaks. "I've known Jack for god almost twenty years and the one thing that Jack cares about most in life is his family and friends. He's selfless like that. He'd put his life on the line for anyone of us in a heartbeat and, he's doing it again. No matter who he saves. It could be Kim, Hillary, Alex, Misty. And whoever it is, he'll know he did the right thing".

"And for that, we'll do the right thing as well", Georgina adds.

"What are you talking about Gina?" Abby questions with a raised eyebrow.

"We're detectives for fuck sake. And, it's about damn time we put it to use. Tomorrow morning, we'll get a warrants for all airport information so we can find where Jack went. Secondly, I know were going in blind but this is Jack were talking about. I'm sure he left something, somewhere behind for us. So, everyone in?" Georgina asked with that fire in her eyes.

"Hell yeah", the guys roar.

"Definitely", the girls grin.

"Alright then, let's get to work", Georgina claps.

OoOoOooo

So, well the team was coming up with their plan, our sweet but at the moment dumb Jack was tied to a chair and being interrogated. "So, tell me detective, what's going through your mind right now?" a person asked as a bright light shined in Jack's face.

"You really want to know?" Jack growls.

"Sure, entertain me", the person responds.

"Well to be honest, I'm not very pleased right now. You know, being tied to a chair isn't all rainbows and butterflies. My arms hurt like a bitch and I'm starving. The least you could do is bring me some bread and water. Oh, and one last thing, you are a crazy son of a bastard", Jack say bluntly.

"Well, I'm sorry you feel that way Detective. But, you'll understand my reasoning real soon. You'll just have to wait a little bit longer for everything to fall into place. And, I'm so sorry. Where are my manners? I'll get you some food right now", the voice of shares, leaving Jack alone, again.

The past day has been nothing but chaos. First he arrives to the airport, gets his ticket and halfway through the plane ride, a stewardess hands him another ticket for another plane ride. Once he finally lands in what he thinks is New Mexico, he's escorted out of the airport by two big men who cover his face once he's in the car. The drive seems endless, but they finally arrive at someplace, he assumes is in the middle of nowhere and is dragged down a flight of stairs and is immediately tied to a chair. Which, leads him to now. Still tied up, starving and knowing nothing about the girls as he only wishes his team can save; not only him but everyone. But first, they have find him.

OoOoOoOo

With no sleep and ten pots of coffee later, the team is ready for action. As soon as Chief Bertman entered the office, Jerry had gotten the number for the best judge to help them get the warrant. Leo and Dean were working with Vince, getting everything set up with their communication for when they leave and the girls left to go home to pack a few things and to get the kids squared away with staying with other family members.

By midafternoon, Jerry had the warrant, Leo and Dean had all the equipment ready to go and the kids were safely with family and settled in. "Okay, so how is this going to work?" Georgina questions the guys.

"Um, I don't know", Jerry sighs not thinking this far ahead. "This is it, you know. Our last chance to finally be done with this hell. But, it will be a little suspicious if we all leave together".

"That's true", Abby replies tapping her leg. "How about Jerry and I go to the airport, find out some information and then, we'll plan the rest.

"Yeah, that works", Leo agrees as the others nod in agreement.

"Okay then, we'll talk soon", Jerry finishes as he and Abby give everyone a hug goodbye.

Quickly running downstairs, Abby stops Jerry before they exit the precinct and pulls him to the elevator, going back up to a different floor. After grabbing the few items they needed, they were finally on the road. Making it to the airport in record time, Jerry and Abby go to the security room where they will be able to track Jack's movement. "Excuse me, can I help you? The security guard asked the two with a raised eyebrow.

"Good morning and yes, actually you can. I'm Detective Martinez and this is Detective Stewart and we are here investigating a missing person. We need you to pull up footage from two nights ago", Jerry orders, showing the guard their badges and warrants.

"Yes sir", the guard replies nervously. "But, it may take a few minutes because every twenty-four hours, the feed gets stored into our history's database. So, I just have to find it", and then goes back to the computer.

No more than ten minutes later, Wednesday evening's footage was on the screen as all the videos were directed on the checkout counters of all the airlines. With Jerry and I' Abby carefully studying each screen, Abby spotted the familiar mop a brunette hair walking over to the only open counter at that time. "Excuse me sir, what airline is that?" Abby asked the guard.

"That would be United ma'am. United is one of our busiest airlines that fly the red eye", the guard answers softly.

"Okay, thank you", Abby smiles as she and Jerry run out of the room.

Quickly making their way to United, they stand in the semi long line, tapping their feet in anxiety, waiting to get to the counter. "Hello, how can I help you two?" the clerk asked.

Jerry casually shows her their badges and warrant as she quickly picks up on what was happening and plays along, keeping her cool.

"Our friend, Jackson Brewer got a plane ticket from here two nights ago and we just need to know where he went", jerry explains.

The clerk nods in understanding as she swiftly types away. Jerry and Abby share a look, both nervous as hell as they need this more than anything. With the clerk still looking at the computer and typing on the keyboard, the minutes seemed like an eternity. "Okay, I have something", the clerk finally shared. "Mr. Brewer took two flights. One to Arkansas and then lading in New Mexico".

"Okay, thank you so much", Jerry responds with a small exhale of relief.

"Would you like me to book you two tickets?" the clerk asked.

"Could you possibly put two on hold for the moment? We still have a few things we need to take care off first", Abby wonders.

"Of course ma'am", the worker agrees.

Both Jerry and Abby mumble a thank you and then exit the airport, heading back to their car.

Once both car doors slam shut, Abby stares at Jerry and questions, "So, what are you thinking?"

"A lot of things", Jerry groans. "We're kind of looking for a needle in a haystack".

"You're probably right, but, we can't back down now", Abby pushes. "Look, you and I will fly to Arkansas, the others will fly and meet us in New Mexico and hopefully, we'll find clues along the way".

Jerry thinks about Abby's plan and agrees because, at this point, it's really all or nothing. "Okay, let's do it. Call the others and then, we're heading out", Jerry nods, getting out the car and going to the trunk.

Abby quickly dials Georgina's number as with only one ring passing, Georgina answers. "Hey Ab, what's going on?" Georgina asks in an almost nervous tone and putting the phone on speaker.

"Well, according the airport, Jack flew to Arkansas and then got on another plane and flew to New Mexico. Jerry and I are going Arkansas, so, we need you four to go to New Mexico and we'll meet you there". Abby explains.

"Okay, and heat are we looking for and r doing?" Sasha inquiries.

"Look for anything and everything. Jack went into this blind but we know him and knows that he wouldn't leave us in the dark", Abby reminds them as they all Jack and how he thinks.

"Yeah, that's true", Kate nods. "Alright, we'll see you in New Mexico then".

"Yep", Abby approves. "And guys, good luck".

"You too", Leo and Dean joins in.

After saying their goodbyes, Abby meets Jerry's at the truck, grabbing her overnight bag that she always keeps in the car for situations like this. The two share a look and quick hug before making their way back into the airport and to Untied, purchasing their tickets and making a run for their gate. Once safely on the plane, Jerry lets out a deep breath and turns to face Abby with a smirk. "What?" Abby probes with a raised eyebrow.

You know, there aren't many perks of being a police officer or a Detective, but I must say that getting first class tickets and being able to get on a flight right away is pretty awesome", Jerry smiles.

"Yeah, I guess you're right", Abby nods, a small smile slowly forming on her lips.

The plane takes off about thirty minutes later as they're on their next step of the plan, trying to keep it together and really hoping Jack helped them out.

OoOoOoOo

Being tied to a chair for days on end is one of the most uncomfortable things Jack's ever had to deal with. Whoever this was, must really enjoying seeing him in pain because this is obviously a sigh that he wasn't going to be released anytime soon.

Being lost in thoughts about how his life is pretty much nothing right now, Declan's voice being him back to reality as it's another time for 'torture'. "Ah Detective Brewer, I'm so glad to see you're still awake. How are you felling?" Declan asks.

"You know, I honestly don't know", Jack replies, keeping his cool.

"Well Detective, I hope we can use this time to come to an understanding, yes?" Declan hopes.

"Sure, why not. It's not like I have anything better to do", Jack snaps.

"Alright Detective, I can see your point. But, if I were you, I would lose the hostility. We both have issues to work out, but, we're both adults how can act civilly, right?" Declan pushes in a stern, almost demanding tone.

"Yes, of course", Jack responds sarcastically.

"Good. I don't want to have to go the extreme measures I have planned. But, if there are problems, I won't hesitate to do what's necessary in order to get the answers I need", Declan sneers.

"That won't be necessary", Jack tell Declan, wanting him to see him as trustworthy and needing him to be comfortable enough to let down his guard, even just a little bit.

"Thank you. Now, I know you followed my instruction fairly well, but I just need to make sure you didn't do anything stupid. So, did you talk to anyone on either flight?" Declan questions.

"Um, just the people at the airport. But that was all business and pleasantries. And, I did talk to this older lady who was sitting next to men on the first flight", Jack mentions.

"Did you only have this bag with you?" Declan moves on.

"Yes", Jack nods.

"And, last question for today", Declan states in a low, creepy tone. "Do you know why you're here? Any ideas at all?"

"No, not a single clue. But, if I were guessing, it'd probably be because you're out for revenge. Which, quite honestly could be for any number of things. If this about me, or any of my friends, there was a lot of shit that happened in our lives", Jack answers truthfully.

"Well, you are correct. Revenge is the reason for all of this. But, since you don't know why, I'll give you time to think about it. And, to hopefully make things connect faster, I'll give you a little push. Bring one in", Declan screams.

"Bring one in what?" Jack yells back, feeling his heart pounding out of his chest.

"Since, you're not thinking very clearly Detective, maybe his will help", Declan says with a touch of malice in his voice as an agonizing, ear-piercing scream fills the room.

Jack fells his heart break. That scream, oh, he knows that scream all too well as right now, he wants nothing more than to smash Declan's head into the ground for hurting his sister.

"STOP!" Jack shrieks, anger filling his veins. "You said you wouldn't do anything if I cooperated and I have".

"I know what I said Detective. But, life's not fair, right? And besides, people say things they don't mean all the time. And hey, just think of this as being almost even. Until then Detective", Declan finishes in harsh tone and leaves Jack in the dark.

OoOoOoOo

All eight were now on route to their specific places as no one was fully prepared for what was about to happen or what they were about to walk onto. Jerry and Abby had a fairly quiet flight as they kept to themselves, trying to stay positive and focused, but when a flight attendant slyly handed Jerry a folded napkin, their once calm demeanor was out the window. Staring at the napkin for the rest of the flight, the two finally landed in Arkansas in a little over two hours and forty minutes and once Jerry and Abby were safely off the plane and alone, Jerry opened the napkin and quickly took off to the men's restroom and followed the instructions that read, "Right side, 4 in".

Walking over to the sinks and bending down on his knees, Jerry saw another folded piece of paper wedged between the wall and the pipes. Grabbing the paper and swiftly pocketing it, Jerry runs out and grabs Abby's hand, running to their next flight. "So, did you find it?" Abby whispers once they're seated.

"Yep". Jerry nods but adds, "but, I don't understand it", handing it over to Abby so she could read it.

Abby reads the three words as she too is confused by, 'Vince TD 2600'. "Well, I don't get it either. But, we'll call Vince once we land", Abby suggests.

Jerry agrees as silence fills the air between them, hating that they know absolutely nothing about what they're doing. And, just when Jerry was getting comfortable, he senses a pain in his heart and he knows they're in trouble.

* * *

 **And there you go folks. Please R &R and let me know what you think.**

 **Please, let's try to reach 290 before the next chapter that should hopefully be up in a few days.**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello and happy Tuesday! Sorry this chapter is a little late. I had a really hard time trying to figure out what to do and I went back and forth so many times, so, I really hope you like this.**

 **Also, just a heads up, this chapter may be a little dark so be prepared.**

 **KarateGirl77: Thank you so much and yep, Jack is always doing his own thing. Um, most of your questions will be answered in this chapter and the ones coming up, so, just hang tight!**

 **Kickfeaver: Thank you and you'll find out soon!**

 **Jade: Thank you for both reviews, I know right and tell me about it, I don't like Declan either. You're too sweet and I'm sorry I couldn't get his up yesterday but HAPPY BIRTHDAY! And as another gift to you, I'm going to update AWIOS within the next few days and I think you're going to like it!**

 **Maddyliza1234: Aw, thank you and I don't think he is, but, you never know. And, I'm glad you liked it!**

 **Guest: Here it is!**

 **Guest: You'll find out soon!**

 **Guest: You'll find that out who Declan is very soon!**

 **who am i really: I know and go for it!**

 **Guest: Here you go!**

 **Guest: You'll find out soon!**

 **Aaron Stone: Haha, that so awesome! And yes, yes it is. Thank you!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The eight were almost to New Mexico and while they had no idea what they walking into, the other side was fully prepared.

OoOoOoOo

Jack was hastily awoken by a sharp pain to his right knee. "Fuck", he curses under his breath, trying to stay strong.

"Good morning Detective", Declan greets in a provoking tone.

"I wish I can say the same", Jack grumbles, stretching his neck the best he could.

"So, it seems like we have a small problem", Declan starts off, walking around Jack.

"What kind of problem?" Jack wonders, keeping his breathing as steady as possible.

"Well, I'm glad you asked because our problem consists of a group of intruders", Declan answers nonchalantly.

"A group of intruders? What are you talking about?" Jack questions, confusion and a small ounce of hope filling the air.

"Oh Detective, I've know you for years now. Do you honestly think you can play me for a fool and I wouldn't pick up on it?" Declan growls.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about!" Jack snaps back.

"Detective, Detective, Detective, it's a shame it has to come down to this. I just hope that you can live with the consequences", Declan declares as one second it's silent and the next, it's another ear-piercing scream.

Jack flinches at the sound, his hands ball into fists and his heart breaks. He knows that scream. The scream he's only heard a few times over the years and the scream he knows doesn't deserve this pain. But then, another sound is heard and the once quiet room is getting louder. Over the now whimpering cries, the low mumbling voices and Declan's footsteps, Jack knows it's game time. "So Detective, are you ready to cooperate?" Declan asked in a firm but light voice.

"I've been cooperating with you!" Jack yells.

"Tsk, tsk Brewer. You know I hate liars", Declan sighs disappointedly.

"I'm not-" Jack defends before getting cut off by another scream.

Jack cringes and then freezes as he's just realized the worst part of this. One by one, someone's getting hurt. But, there's another order to this and he knows the next one will make him fly of the rails. Each person is meant to break him. First it was his sister. Next was Misty and this last one was Alex; which only means one thing. And, he was going to try his absolute hardest to not hear her voice. "You're lying and you know it! You probably set his all up", Declan barks.

"What the fuck are you talking about? I didn't set anything up. I have absolutely no clue on what's happening right now". Jack shouts, frustration evident in his voice.

"Okay then, let me fill you in. I have eyes everywhere. New York, Miami, California. And for a while, you had me going with your perfect little family. But then one day, I noticed something different about your 'wife' Kim and so, I started watching you more closely and I noticed very small differences and that's when I put the pieces together. You sent your wives away to keep them safe. And, for a while things were good for you, real good. I couldn't find them and you couldn't find me. It was is like a game of cat and mouse. But then, bless Misty. I had forgotten we put that listening device on her but when noises started to pick up from there, we went straight to work again, searching every data base we could until I hacked into the FBI and police database for their safe houses and started to narrow down the list until I found them. And now, here we are. Your wives are tied up, you're tied up and now, all we're waiting for is the others", Declan confesses.

"Screw you, you're a fucking bastard", Jack hisses angrily.

"Oh Jack. I know it's different when someone else is in control but maybe this will teach you to be respectful", Declan says.

"No, don't you dare-", Jack barks before an ear piercing scream fills the room and at that moment, his world crumbles and he loses it. "What the fucking hell is wrong with you?" Jack yells. "Where you dropped on your head when you were a baby?" That remarks earns another scream that comes from the right side of the room. "Are you some crazy motherfucker who needs attention?" Another stream is heard, along with crying from in front of him. "Are you not love?" Another loud scream and cursing is heard from behind him. "Well, I guess not. I mean look at you!" Jack finishes as screaming bloody murder fills his ears on the left of him.

"I may seem evil to you, but you don't know me. You don't know what I've been through but I can say that right now, I've never been happier. Until later Detective. I have other guests I need to greet", Declan finished calmly.

And then, Jack is left alone. The crying and screaming fades away and once the silence comes back, the only sound heard was Jack's crying. Guilt took over him as all the pain the girls just went through was his fault. He caused it and even though Declan is the real evil monster in this story, he is not that far behind.

OoOoOoOo

The four, Leo, Dean, Sasha and Kate arrived in New Mexico later that night and as Jerry told Abby, there were some perks to being on the force as their flight went really well. Still decked out in disguises, the two couples kept their distance and went searching for any clues that they could, but new they had a slim chance of finding anything.

No more than twenty minutes later, everyone got a text from Jerry saying, "Just landed, meet us in the bathrooms on the west end of the terminal".

Everyone took off in that direction, ready to go save their friends and wives because this has been going on long enough. Kate enters the bathroom first and stands by the door for second, not knowing what to do or where to go butthen, familiar humming could be heard at the end of the aisle. Quickly slipping into the next stall, Kate whispers "Ab, what's up?"

"Kate, where's Sasha?" Abby questions.

"I don't kn-", Kate answers before getting interrupted.

"Chill guy, I'm right here", Sasha mumbles from the stall next to Kate.

"Okay, great. Well, Jerry and I found a clue but we need Vince's help. Just stay alert", Abby advises before she quickly runs out of her stall.

OoOoOoOo

On the other hand, the guys were having a different conversation as they just stood by the bathroom sinks, speed talking through the whole thing. "I need to call Vince", Jerry says first.

"Vince and I got the new system working to help us stay in contact with each other", Leo adds.

"And I have this tracking chip in my pocket", Dean finishes.

After swapping notes and devices, Jerry ran out of the bathroom and spots Abby down the hallway. He quickly makes his way over to her and asks, "So, is everyone set?"

"Yes. They're just waiting for our word", Abby nods.

"Okay, good. Let's call Vince and see what he can give us", Jerry responds, pulling out his phone and dialing the familiar number.

"Hello?" Vince answers in a muffled voice.

"Vince, its Jerry. Are you okay?" Jerry wonders curiously.

"Oh, hey. Yeah, everything's fine. I was just working on something. What's up Detective?" Vince says in a clear voice.

"Jack left us a note that has your name on it, along with TD 2600", Jerry tells him, confusion and interest lacing his voice.

"TD2600? I don't kn-oh god. Give me one second Jerry", Voce shouts as clicking noises can be heard.

Soon after the clicking noise lessened, tapping could be heard as Jerry anxiously tapped his foot, wanting answers. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Jerry broke the silence and asked, "Um Vince, is everything okay?"

"Yes, yes, everything's fine. I just remembered what the TD2600 is and am now tracking it down", Vince shares.

"That's great. But, um, what exactly is the TD 2600?" Jerry probes.

"Oh, of course. Sorry Detective. The TD 2600 is an old tracking device I gave Jack years ago. I think I put the chip in the tip of a shoelace. Which, I'm assuming Jack is wearing now. He's helping you guys find him", Vince exclaims.

At that moment, Jerry felt a small sense of relief as they wouldn't be wasting all this extra time trying to find Jack. He was giving them all the clues they needed and Jerry couldn't be more grateful. "That's great Vince. Can you track him?" Jerry inquires.

"I can and I can do you one better", Vince retorts. "The system Leo, Dean and I worked on before you guys left helped me trace the IP address the emails were sent from. Whoever this person is, they're still using that computer and I got an address for you".

"Wow, I can't believe it. Thank you", Jerry stutters out.

"You're welcome Detective", Vince responds kindly. "But, I must warn you that with us being able to track this person down, I'm pretty sure they're tracking us too and can be anywhere".

And, just like that, Jerry's once happy mood was gone. "Yeah, I'm sure you're right. Thanks Vince", Jerry sighs, now needing to rethink this.

"Of course Detective. And, I'm sending you all the info right luck", Vince mumbles.

"Alright. Thanks again for everything", Jerry finishes as he hangs up.

"So?" Abby questions as soon as Jerry's off the phone.

"Well, that clue that my Jack left us was for a tracking device he had from a few years back. Vince was able to trace it, so we now hopefully have a location on Jack's whereabouts. He also told me he found a trace on that IP address from where the emails came from and he's sending me everything right now", Jerry answers as his phone starts dinging, indicating new messages.

Abby quickly looks over Jerry's shoulder to see a few addresses. "Okay. So, what are we going to do? Split up?" She suggests.

"Yeah, I think that's best", Jerry agrees. "You, Leo and I will go find Jack and the others will go to the second address".

"Okay, I'll let everyone know", Abby states with a small smile.

"Great", Jerry nods. "I'll be right back. I'm going to buy a bottle of water. You need anything?"

"Okay. And no, I'm good. Thanks", Abby responds as she grabs her phone from her purse.

As soon as Abby's back is turned, Jerry makes a run for the exit, running through the airport and down all the flights of stairs. Once outside, he scans the area to quickly come across a black suburban with two men dressed in all black looking right at him. Instantly becoming frozen, the two men make their way over to Jerry as he wishes that he really thought this through more. "Detective Martinez, we've been waiting for you", one of the guys smiles, making Jerry start to feel uncomfortable.

"Shall we go?" The other man asks, pointing back to the car.

"Sure", Jerry murmurs, as he's sandwiched between the two men.

One of the guy's goes to open the door for Jerry who slowly steps up and enters the vehicle. Once inside, his wrists are handcuffed and a bag is thrown over his head. Jerry feels the cars immediately speed off as he thinks that one; he may be going to where Jack or their wives are at. But, more importantly, he gave the five the out they needed in order to find Jack and to go to the other address that Vince gave him without being seen.

OoOoOoOo

Abby was with the five, discussing the new plan when Leo suddenly questioned, "Um, where's Jerry?"

"He went to go buy some water", Abby replies calmly.

"And, when was that?" Dean inquires. "Because we've been talking for the past ten minutes".

"Oh, like fifteen min-oh, damn it!" Abby curses and then sighs, "He left".

"He left?" Kate yells.

""Yeah, he left. He went out on his own and most likely got himself captured. I vaguely heard Vince saying something like, 'since it was easy for him to track Jack, they're probably tracking us to'", Abby explains, rubbing her forehead.

"Why would he leave and get caught?" Sasha probes.

"Because, like Jack, he was thinking about everyone else. He thought that by getting caught, he'd be taken to where Jack is. Or even your wives. And, he also gave us an easy out. With Jerry gone, I'm assuming that the people who were watching this place are probably gone now too. So now, we can leave without anyone really following us", Abby points outs.

Everyone nods in understanding but hates that Jerry's now out there with no backup. "Okay, so we need to finish this. For Jack and Jerry", Leo says firmly. "Where are we going?"

"We wouldn't do it any other way", Aby winks. "And now, you and I are going to this address", showing Leo the address Jerry gave her. "While you three are going to this address", showing Dean, Sasha and Kate the other one.

"Okay", everyone settles.

"Dean, Sasha, Kate, you guys can't spend more than ten, twenty minutes top in the place. And, as soon as you're out of there, track Jerry and find him. We'll met up eventually", Abby instructs.

Everyone nods and gives each other hugs, wishing one another luck before they all take off to the car lot, picking up their rentals. Once Leo and Abby were on the road, Leo pulls out his phone and starts searching the first address. "So, where are we heading?" Abby mumbles, gripping the wheel tightly.

"Well, according to this, miles and miles away", Leo answers, watching the red dot blink, over and over again.

OoOoOoOo

Dean, Sasha and Kate found their building within thirty minutes, probably breaking the speed limit too many times to count, but hey, lives were at stake and they needed to get this situation taken care. Quickly checking their surroundings, the three bolt into the building that was set up like any other office building. "What are we looking for?" Kate asks, looking around in the first few desk and drawer she came across.

"I don't know", Dean replies, looking around the room to suddenly spot three main offices. "But, let's start there", pointing to the back of the room.

The three take off into the office and start searching everywhere. The desks, the drawers, the bookshelves and computers and quickly came across a whole bunch of evidence. Sasha found photos, lot and lots of photos of the eight from over the years. Kate found the video recordings from Misty's listening device and Dean found the emails describing plans that involved all of them and some information from way back in the day.

Dean was so intrigued by all the new information, Kate and Sasha had to practically drag him away. "Dean, we have to go", Kate commands, grabbing all the papers in Dean's hands and pulling him out of the chair.

"Kate, we can't. Not yet", Dean yells, stopping their movement. "I need to get all this information off the computer. This is exactly what we need".

"Dean, no. we don't have time!" Sasha screams, trying to reason with him as slight panic was starting to build.

"How much time do we have?" Dean questions, pulling out his phone.

Kate looks at her watch and says, "Two minutes".

"We do have time", Dean cheers, running back to the computer and starts typing random things as he's opening up the previous files. "Vince gave me this new app that helps me download files faster, it only takes like a minute", as everything was getting downloaded in seconds.

As the minute mark was fast approaching, everything was finally downloaded on his Dean's phone as he announces, "Alight, we can go now".

The three quickly gather all their 'evidence' and make a run for their cars as they're running as fast as they can outside. Once safety outside, they catch their breath and sigh with relief as Sasha turns the two and mutters, "Well, that went better than I expected".

"Yeah, I guess-" Kate responds before all three of them are getting thrown back into the next building's parking lot as the building they were just in blew up and was now currently in flames.

OoOoOoOo

After driving for what seemed liked forever but was really a little over an hour, Abby and Leo finally pull up to a normal looking building that was kind of in the middle of nowhere. "Are you sure this is it?" Abby asks, slowly stopping the car at the edge of the long driveway type path.

"No, but this is where the tracker stopped", Leo replied in a low voice, starting at his phone then up at his surroundings.

"Well, okay", Abby sighs. "Let's just check it out".

The two swiftly and quietly get out of the car and start to make their way to one of the doors. Leo enters first as Abby was right on his tail, scanning the area as quickly and punctually as possible. "Um, I don't know about this", Abby whispers into Leo's ear.

"Yeah, I know Ab", Leo agrees. "But, let's just finish looking arou-" before getting interrupted by Abby.

"LEO, LOOK OUT!" She shouts as a figure comes out of nowhere and hits Leo in the back of the head.

With Leo falling to the ground, Abby lets out a scream in fear, shock and warning before a cloth is placed over her mouth, causing her to fall limp into the person's arm.

OoOoOoOo

Muffled screams were vaguely heard as they started to wake up. Eyes slowly starting to flutter open as a bright light could be seen all around them and once they started to come to it, the guys noticed they were all tied down to a chair and the women were tied up again a wall, joining the other women. Shock, fear and anger filled their bodies and that chilling voice caught everyone's attention. "Well, well, well. I'm glad to see everyone's finally awake. It's time to get this party stated. Don't you agree?"

* * *

 **And there you go folks! Please R &R and let me know what you think.**

 **Please, let's try to reach over 300 before the next chapter.**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello and happy Wednesday! Thank you all so much for the reviews, love and support! I love you all!**

 **So, as of right now, there will only be a few more chapter left, probably 3-4. But also, don' forget to check out my other story that I'm working on, "A Walk In Our Stars", that already has 19 chapters and counting.**

 **And, just a heads up, this chapter is more violent-ish than the last chapter. It may not that great but, it gets the point across.**

 **Guest: Thank you and me too!**

 **Guest: Here it is!**

 **Guest: Haha, soon…**

 **EVanvicky: Thank you so much!**

 **Kickfeaver: Thank you so much and you'll just have to read to find out!**

 **Alex: OMG, yes! Haha, don't worry and I like the way you think!**

 **Guest: Here you go!**

 **Maddyliza1234: Thank you and who knows…me too!**

 **Jade: Aw, I'm glad and you're so welcome! Thank you so much and you're a gem!**

 **Guest: You'll find out in this chapter!**

 **Guest: Thank you so much and what!? That's awesome! Congratulations on being the 300th reviewer!**

 **KarateGirl77: Hehe, yes I did! I just had too. OMG, what!? You're too sweet and I'm glad you liked it, thank you!**

 **Guest: Here it is!**

 **Aaron Stone: Nice and me too! Love all your reviews and I think you're right. Well, at least I hope so. Thank you for that! And haha, of course you agree with Alex!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The twelve groan in agony from the actual pain they're in and the bright lights blinding them. "Well, aren't you all a ray of sunshine", Declan says sweetly, walking back-and-forth in front of the guys. "Jerry, Leo, Dean, I'm glad you three could finally join us. Jack here was getting pretty lonely and your wives were quite the rebels. Well, at least in the beginning. Now, they're weak and broken".

"Stop talking", Jerry moans, Declan's loud voice making his headache even worse.

"Detective, I don't like your attitude", Declan announces as a loud scream wakes everyone up.

"What the fuck was that?" Leo yells, wrestling with the rope around his wrist.

"That detective, is my secret weapon and your incentive. You cooperate with me, you get your wives back. Cause problems and this will happen", Declan exclaims, motioning his team to come over.

They obliged instantly and of course, brought over a few friends. The four squint their eyes, trying to see what was being brought over to them when the lights suddenly changed from the bright glow to a more normal glow and what they saw in front of them, made them sick to their stomach's. In front of them were their wives, still in their normal street clothes they had on when they were captured, tied to a wooden wall on the wheels and looked absolutely horrible. Kim had a black eye on both eyes, blood coming out of the corner of her mouth and you could see the gashes on her arms and torso thanks to her shirt that had risen up. Hillary had blood coming down from her forehead all the way down to her chin. Multiple bruises on her face and you could also see she had gashes on her arms and torso thanks to her only being in a spaghetti strap shirt. Alex was in pretty bad condition as she had bruises and cuts all over her face, blood coming out of her mouth as well and her whole upper body had bruises and her legs had cuts and gashes it on them thanks to her shirt and pants being ripped. And lastly, Misty had a black eye that was also swollen from being hit countless times in the same area. She had blood coming out from the side of her head and her torso area and sides were red, most likely blood thanks to her white shirt that was ripped as well.

"You're a sick bastard", Georgina yells for the guys as they couldn't speak.

They were absolutely paralyzed. Seeing their wives in this kind of tortured state and knowing they couldn't do anything to help them. "You, shut up!" Declan barks, glaring at Georgina.

"Make me", she hisses as a punch is thrown to her cheek. She also got a blow to the stomach and uppercut punch to her jaw.

The guys wince, hating seeing their friend getting beat up like this. "So, as you can see, I'm not really in the mood for games and insults. You answer my questions honestly, your wives don't get what sweet Georgina just got it. You lie or cause problems and well, it will be a lot worse, understand?" Declan questions.

Silence fills the air and that only makes Declan even angrier as all of a sudden, the snap of a whip could be heard hitting the ground. "Don't push me. I asked you a question. Do. You. Understand?" Declan repeats and a low dark tone.

"Yes", the four guys answer at the same time.

"Good. Let's get started", Declan nods, walking back-and-forth from the guys, deciding on who to start with first.

The footsteps were making everyone nervous as Declan has become unpredictable and with the minutes ticking by, they all knew that this was going to be a long night. "Leo, Leo, Leo", Declan finally decides on. "You and Dean are newest ones to the group, so, has Jerry or Jack ever mentioned any of their past to you?"

"No, not really", Leo answers quickly.

"Okay, what have they told you?" Declan pushes.

"That they had a rough teenage life and got into some trouble", Leo shares honestly.

"Alright, nothing else?" Declan wonders.

"No, not that I can recall", Leo replies.

"Very well. I'll come back to you later", Declan warns him and then move down the line. "Dean, those messages everyone when received in the beginning; did you keep them a secret like you were supposed to?"

"Um, we kept them a secret up until all this started", Dean admitted.

"Hm, I see"; Declan nods and then goes to his next hostage. "Jerry, oh Jerry, you really took the reign on this one. And, I have to admit, I'm impressed. I didn't think you had it in you, you know. I always saw you as a sidekick to Jack, but, you pulled your weight and actually got somewhere. So tell me, who planned all of this? Who was the mastermind behind this whole ordeal?"

"Well, um, thanks for that small boost of confidence and to answer to your question, the answer should be pretty clear", Jerry states, Declan's patronizing words we're still running through his mind.

Declan's patience was already thin and Jerry's attitude just pushed him even further. "Detective, I warned you", he sneers as the sound of the whip came into contact with Hilary's stomach, earning that dreadful scream.

"You fucking asshole!" Jerry shouts as another punch is thrown into Hilary's side.

"I warned you that it would be worse detective", Declan reminded.

"Jerry, just shut the fuck up", Jack orders, not wanting things to get worse.

"Yes Martinez, you should listen to the boss", Declan agrees before moving on to his favorite person. "Oh Jack, we've had a good few days wouldn't you say?"

"Honestly, it hasn't been great at all", Jack mutters.

"Okay detective, that's your opinion and I want to know another. What's your view on revenge?" Declan inquires with a wicked smile.

"I see revenge in two ways. First, the fun way. You know, getting back at a friend in a joking or laughing matter if you will. And the second way? Well, that way is to get even and retaliate at any cost. Which, doesn't make your reason for doing it any more acceptable. And, if you're doing it for someone else, it doesn't make you any better than that person", Jack explains.

"So, how would you judge this?" Declan wonders curiously.

"The second one. You're out for blood, obviously. And so, whoever you're fighting for, must have been some sort of big shot. Which makes you an even worse person for continuing on", Jack continues.

"Well then, this will be an interesting battle, wont it?" Declan declares, despising Jack's strong will and then carries on with his mission. "Leo, how much do you k now about me?"

"Depends?" Leo retorts.

"Oh Detective, did you not learn from Jerry's mistake?" Declan sighs as the whip slaps Alex's leg. "This is not the time for smart ass remarks".

"Can you at least tell us why we're all here?" Abby hollers from the wall in front of the guys.

"Mrs. Valker, you'll find out when the time is right. And, just so you know, I hate being interrupted", Declan mentions as a few punches are thrown into Abby's stomach

"Declan, what's with all the violence?" Dean asks, once again interrupting him.

"Mr. Jensen, I swear, you guys are incredibly stupid. And obviously, don't love your wives", Declan howls as the whip hits Misty in the stomach.

"Fuck, what is your problem?" Jack growls angrily, the sight of their wives being attacked with a whip in front of then was absolutely sickening. "We get that you're angry, beyond livid. But, hurting all of us won't make us talk. I hope you know that".

Declan's eyes narrow into small slits, as an eyebrow raises in challenge. This was his game and there's no way in hell that any one of them was going to take control. "See, that's where you're wrong Brewer. Sure, you may not talk now, but, when push comes to shove and your wives are dying right In front you, you'll probably think differently. So, with that being said, I know exactly what I'm doing. I'll be back later", he finishes as the girls get wheeled away and the guys get a surprise punch to the stomach.

Once silence fills the room, everyone's minds go haywire, trying to think of every possibility they can of getting out of there and saving their wives. "Guys", Dean finally calls out after minutes of silence.

"What?" Leo grumbles, his mind still flashing back to Alex's body and screams of pain.

"I don't know what's going to happen or what you all are thinking. But, I need you all to promise me that if things get worse and I know it will, that you'll looking over Misty and the girls for me", Dean mumbles.

"Fuck Dean, we're not thinking of that and neither should you!" Jack howls.

"Fuck off Jack", Dean shrieks. "Excuse me for being realistic".

"NO, you're not being realistic. You're being a fucking coward and quitter", Jack snaps.

"You're wrong Jack because I'm not either of those. But, look around", Dean sighs. "Do you not see how brutally beatten up and damaged our wives are? Do you not see that we're tied up and fucking useless right now? And, do you not see that even Georgina, Abby, Sasha and Kate are tied up and can't do anything?!"

"I see that and I know okay. I see everything but god, you're not supposed to be negative like this", Jack sneers. "You're supposed to be with us. We're a team for fucks sake!"

"Well, I'm sorry I have a heart and I'm sorry, but we stopped being a team the second you decided to leave and do this on your own", Dean fires back.

"Don't you dare throw me leaving back in my face! I left to save our wives. I left to help you guys", Jack screams.

"Save our wives, really? And how well did that work out? Because from where I'm siting, I don't think it went all that well because they're still not safe and to help us? If anything you made it worse because we're here now too!" Dean cries.

"Hey, I tired okay", Jack hisses. "I tried to make this work out in or favor. Okay, so I didn't really think this all the way through and sure, I probably made it worse and I'm sorry for that. But, I'm not apologizing for anything else. I did what I thought and believed was right".

Silence comes over the two as this mess they're in just blew up into even bigger chaos. "I'm not anger at you Jack", Dean finally grumbles. "I'm angry at the fact that our wives had to suffer for our mistakes and yours and Jerry past life. They're the ones in trouble and the ones that will most likely be traumatized and scarred for life".

"We get it, oaky!" Sasha yelps out, not being able to take the arguing and miserable feeling they had at this moment. "We all made mistakes and sure, Jack and Jerry's are probably way worse, hence why we're here. But now, we need to group together and figure a way out of this before we all wind up dead".

"Yeah, Sasha's right", Kate joins in, "I'm sure this is all a part of Declan's plan. Turning us against one another and then one by one, picking the weakest to break even farther. We've been through hell this year and now, this is our chance to finish it, for good".

"SO, pull your heads out of your asses and work together", Georgina orders.

Mumbling and groaning could be heard by the four as Jerry asks, "And how do you suppose we do that?"

"You'll know when the time is right. Just trust your instincts and trust each other", Abby says in the soft and comforting tone.

And so, they do because they don't have any other choice if they want to survive and make it out alive.

OoOoOoOo

With the minutes ticking by, everyone was in their own state of mind, evaluating the situation and trying to figure out a way to escape, save their wives and most importantly, destroy Declan who had become the most hated person in their lives. And Declan, well, he had other plans and a vendetta as when it came down to it, Jack and Jerry were the two that held everybody's fate in their hands. They just didn't know it yet.

OoOoOoOo

The doors suddenly opened and everyone immediately tenses, bracing themselves for what was about to come. "So, are we ready to give this another go?" Declan's voice sang, breaking thorough the silence.

The guys remained silent, again; of course not giving in to Declan's demands but that only made the situation worse as a gun shot was fired into the wall behind them. "Holy shit", the guys mutter, actually scared for the first time.

"Oh, good. I got your attention now", Declan cheers. "Are we ready to continue now?"

"Yes!" Jerry shouts as the three quickly follow suit.

"Good", Declan nods and then steps in front of Jack, leaning forward to be face to face with him, glaring at him with cold heartless eyes. "Do you know who I am Detective?"

"No", Jack replies calmly.

"What about you Detective. Do you know who I am?" Declan asks Jerry, also starting at him with the look of pure revulsion.

"No", Jerry answers, shaking his head profusely.

"And, what about you Detective. Do you know who I am?" Declan question Leo with a less cold but stern glare.

"No", Leo responds, advoiding Declan's eyes.

"Detective, do you know who I am?" Declan finishes right in front of Dean.

"No", Dean mumbles.

"Alright, we'll come back to that later. And Jerry, since you answered first, you obviously want this end soon. So, tell me everything you found out about me", Declan orders.

"Um, well, we clearly found out your name and that you're good with computers and computer programs. There were also a few address but we couldn't find anything on them", Jerry spoke nervously.

"How long have you been after me Leo?" Declan continues.

"Honestly, for a while now", Leo said.

"Dean, are you prepared to die today?" Declan wonders.

"If that's what it comes down to, then yes", Dean answers truthfully.

"And Jack, oh Jack. Why didn't you listen to me?" Declan inquires. "All this time, I warned you not to do anything. But of course, you had to disobey me and look at what you caused. Because you're to fucking stubborn, you put everyone's life in danger and that my friend, is a selfish thing to do".

"It may be selfish to you, but not me. I was standing up for myself. And sure, not everyone sighed up for this, but we're family till the end, no matter what", Jack proclaims.

At the mention of family, something snapped in Declan's mind and his once composed manner took a complete one-eighty. "Family? Family is a despicable word. It doesn't mean anything", Declan screeches. "So, tell me Detective, do you love your family?"

"Yes", Jack affirms.

"Then tell me, who am I detective", Declan pushes.

"I don't know who you are", Jack bellows.

"Wrong answer", Declan barks, a shot is fired to Kim's stomach.

At the scream of pain, the sound seemed to give Declan more power.

"Martinez, who am I?" Declan asks.

"I don't know", Jerry states nervously.

"Wrong answer', Declan yells as a shot is fired to Hilary's shoulder and her screaming just added to the fire.

"Northman, you're up", Declan addresses.

"I don't know", Leo grimaces as a shot is fired to Alex's thigh and cursing could be heard loud and clear.

"Jensen, don't disappoint me", Declan warns, his eyes turning dark and evil, almost loving seeing people in pain.

"Sorry, I don't know either", Dean croaks as a shot is fired to Misty's knee, the high pitch scream like music to Declan's ears.

"You are all so god damn idiotic!" Declan starts off, gong on a tirade. "None of you understand that your stupidity is making this so much easier for me to kill you, your wives and friends. Like seriously, why can't any of you do anything right? This is why I do what I do. To make the world a better place without morons like you".

OoOoOoOo

During the same time, adrenaline was pumping in all four girls after seeing their friends get shot and they knew they had to do something. With the ropes still tied tightly around their wrists, Sasha just continued moving her wrists around, ignoring the burning pain it was causing and within a handful of minutes of the action, one of her wrists finally slid out. Quickly untying her other wrist and legs, she falls to the ground with a thud as her legs are a little weak from the little movement they've had over the past twelve hours or so.

She runs over to Georgina but then stops right in front of her as she notices that Georgina's hands weren't tied together but were cuffed. "Sash, it's fine. Go check the others", Georgina tells her as she makes her way to Abby to see that she too is cuffed.

Making her way to Kate, Sasha says a prayer and hopes that Kate was tied and not cuffed, needing another person to help her fight. And for once, luck was on their side as Kate was tied up by rope. "Kate, I need you to wrap your legs around my chest, okay. Your legs are going to be a little weak and it hurts like hell when you fall", Sasha tells her as she quickly goes to work on untying her feet first. Once her feet are free, Kate does what Sasha said as Sasha then reaches up to untie one of Kate's wrist. With one wrist now free, Sasha holds Kate up as Kate unties her other wrist and then falls onto Kate who tumbles to the ground.

The noise was loud, a lot of louder than intended as Declan stopped his rant and signaled his men to go check it out. "See, once again, you are causing problems. Why can't you all just suffer like I did?" Declan sighs as seconds later there were gun shots and screams of agonizing pain. "And that's why I'm in charge. Your friends didn't stand a chance against my men. Though, I do give them props for escaping".

"Yeah, I wouldn't be so sure of that", Kate's voice comes through the darkness as she slowly walks closer to the bright lights.

"What?" Declan shrieks in disbelief, looking in the direction of the voice to see Sasha standing by his two men that are on the ground with bullet wounds to their stomachs and legs.

"Like you always say Declan; you good but we're better, right?" Sasha taunts with a smirk.

"Agh", Declan yells before he fires a shot that hits Sasha in the arm.

"Son of a bitch", she hisses, gripping her arm tightly.

"Not so big now are we Mrs. Ford", Declan mocks.

"Fuck you", Sasha mumbles as Declan shoots Kate who is attending to Sasha's injuries, also hitting her in the arm.

"Now, things have changed", Declan roars, walking back over to the guys and bending down to look Dean right in the eyes to question him again, "Do you know who I am?"

"No", Dean replies as he shot in the leg.

The screaming from Sasha, Kate and now Dean fill the room and it's not just for intimidation anymore, it's real. One by one, they were going to die a slow, painful death. "Do you know who I am?" Declan asks Leo who's trying to show no emotion.

"No", Leo responds, also getting a shot to the leg.

"Do, you know who I am?" Declan questions Jerry who stares into his eyes for a second before answering "No", earning him a shit to the leg.

"Do. You. Know. Who. I. Am?" Declan says to Jack, emphasizing each word.

Like Jerry, Jack looks into Declan's eyes and for a little bit, couldn't figure it out. But then, for a split second, Declan's eyes returned back to normal and that's when Jack saw it. "Fucking holy hell", Jack whispers in disbelief.

"Yes Detective?" Declan pushes, knowing they're finally getting somewhere.

"You're related to Curlex", Jack states.

"Yes, yes I am. He was Uncle Tony to me", Declan responds causally.

"Uncle Tony?" Jack repeats.

"Yep, my uncle Tony. He and my mom were siblings. But then, you killed him and ruined my family. You took everything I had and robbed me of the only male figure in my life. So now, I avenging my uncle's death", Declan sneers, pointing and pressing the gun into Jack's chest.

"Do it. Pull the trigger", Jack provokes as Declan presses the gun harder into Jack's chest. "But, just know that if you kill me like this, you're nothing like your uncle. Because even though he was a pain in my ass, he let me fight back".

Declan glares at Jack before shooting him in the leg and then goes, untying his rope and letting him free. "That was a cheap shot", Jack grumbles trying to balance on one leg.

"Yeah, well, you had it coming", Declan waves off. "Now, let's finish this like men".

"Deal", Jack agrees. "But first, you have to let our wives go".

"No", Declan argues.

"Why the hell not?" Jack counters. "Haven't they been through enough already?"

"Not by the least because at least you all still someone", Declan barks.

"Hey, don't you dare blame me for your uncle's death. That night was hell for everyone and no one knows what really happened", Jack defends.

"Bullshit", Declan hisses. "You killed my uncle because you couldn't stand all the power he had. And, after everything he did for you, you turn around and kill him".

"Don't you dare act like you know the story. Yeah, your uncle did help me out but you don't know the full story", Jack retorts.

"Well then, please enlighten me", Declan almost demands.

"Fine", Jack sighs, taking a deep breath. "I was going through a rough time and your uncle took me under his wing. He gave me a way out, an escape if you will from all the drama in my daily life. In the beginning, things were good. I had a group of friends and a place to hang out after school. But, once I turned thirteen, I had to prove that I was worthy of staying a part of the gang. So, your uncle chose a guy that owed him something, and told me to 'take care of it'. And I did. But, there isn't a single day that doesn't go by that that I don't think about what I did. I was so desperate to feel wanted and to be a part of something, that I almost killed an innocent man at the age of a teenager. Do you know what that does to a person? But, from then on, I was officially a part of the gang and did other work for you uncle. From burglary to kidnapping to even as far as fighting and either severely injuring or killing someone. Until finally, we made a deal. I wanted to leave, so, all I had to do was finish the list of jobs I had and then I'd be free. But then, something happened. I fell in love. Your uncle wasn't too happy that I lied about it so, like you, he kidnapped my sister and girlfriend. Things were tense and that's when everything happened. It was an all-out gun war, ending in sending all of that survived to the hospital. I'm sorry that your uncle died but he had it coming eventually", Jack explains everything.

Declan stares wide eye at Jack, trying to process everything that was just said as anger quickly takes over and he fires the gun, missing Jack's head by millimeters.

Jack stares at Declan in shock. That son of a bastard was just going kill him like coward. Not giving him a chance fight back because he knows that when they actually fight, he could have an upper hand. And, while Jack was just staring at Declan and thinking all this through, Kate crawled closer to Jack and yelled, "Jack", tossing him a gun from one of Declan's men. Jack nods a thank you and then limps over to the guys to try and untie their ropes, needing someone to have his back. "I've been waiting for this my whole life", Declan smirks as Jack gets hit in the arm and then goes back to aim for his head.

"Yep, been waiting for this moment for a long time. And, can't say it's been a pleasure", Jack replies smugly, ignoring the guys and aiming the gun at Declan.

"Feeling's mutual. And, I hate to have to kill you, but like you said about my uncle, you deserve it", Declan states in an icy tone before firing again and again and again.

* * *

 **And, there you go folks. Please R &R and let me know what you think.**

 **Please let's try for 315 before the next chapter!**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello and happy Thursday! Thank you so much for the reviews!**

 **So, I got some sad news, there is only 2 CHAPTERS LEFT! I know, I can't believe it either.**

 **But, on the upside, I'm still writing the other story, "A Walk In Our Star" that's a mixture between 'A Walk To Remember' and "The Fault In Our Stars' with all the romance, drama and Kick that I bring to all my stories so please, check it out!**

 **Jade: Aw, thank you so much and I know, me too. Haha, you and everyone else and I know, the poor girls. I want to save them too!**

 **Guest: Thank you so much!**

 **Guest: Here you go!**

 **Guest: Thank you!**

 **Kickfeaver: Well, I'm glad you didn't see that coming. I need to keep you all on your toes! And, you know me, I just had too!**

 **Guest: Aw, thank you so much! That's very sweet of you!**

 **Guest: And, here it is!**

 **Maddyliza1234: Aw, thank you so much and yep, I had to tie the two stories together somehow!**

 **who am i really: I know…**

 **Guest: Thank you and here it is!**

 **Guest: You'll just have to read to find out!**

 **karateGirl77: Aw, thank you so much. Yes, yes it was and you know me…**

 **Guest: Here it is, sorry!**

 **Aaron Stone: Well, you'll find put here and thank you!**

 **Bluedog270: Thank you, thank you, thank you for the incredibly kind words! They mean so much and I'm glad you read it all! And, thank you for the critic. I'm pretty sure I fixed it!**

 **Guest: Yep! Just tying them together!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Once the shooting stopped, everyone was just frozen in shock and fear. Declan still had the gun in his hand and Jack was on the ground, having dove for safety when Declan started firing at him, knowing he needed to stay alive until everyone was safe. He tried to use his sense of pain to figure out if he was shot again and when the only pain he felt was the in his leg, he thought he was safe. And, he was. Well, up until he heard screams of pain from his friends a couple feet away.

Quickly hopping up onto his good leg, Jack saw that Declan had tricked him by firing a shot to the left of him, knowing that he would go to protect himself while he used those critical seconds to hurt his friends, still making his statement loud and clear. "You fucker," Jack growled at Declan after looking at Jerry, Leo and Dean to see a bullet wound to the shoulder, stomach and shin respectively. "You're playing this like a fucking coward."

"What did you just say to me?" Declan questions in deep low voice.

"You heard me. You're a fucking coward who hurts people that are defenseless. You're scared that we're going to kill you, so, you hurt us first. Cheap shot dude. I, at least thought you'd have the balls to fight like a man," Jack retorts.

"Don't push me," Declan warns.

"Or what? You going to kill me?" Jack pushes. "Then kill me. Prove that you're a man, fight me and show everyone that you won."

And, before Jack knew what was happening, Declan came charging at him, sending a punch right into his chest, knocking him down to the ground. "Better Detective?" Declan taunts, throwing another punch to Jack's jaw.

The two fought it out, punching each other continuously and getting good hits in. Declan kept punching Jack in the face, too many times to count and Jack gets a few good punches in, aiming for Declan's jaw and stomach to throw him off balance. Minutes tick by as the two are still going at it. Jack was getting a pretty good shiner on his left eye, Declan's cheek and jaw were pretty close to being broken and both were getting exhausted, throwing weaker punches as the blows came.

Jack caught Jerry's glance for a second as he just gave him a nod and knew what he had to do. At the same time, Declan saw Jack not focused on the situation at hand and was about to finish it once and for all. He wiped the blood from his the corner of his mouth, stood up, regaining his composer and waked over to Jack, tapping him on the shoulder. Jack swiftly turns around to get a kick to the thigh where he was shot before and fell right to the ground.

Yelling every curse word known to mankind. "That wasn't very smart of you Detective, letting your guard down like that. I thought you'd know better," Declan sighs disappointedly.

"Oh, Fuck off", Jack hisses, staring up at Declan who is slowly making his way to stand over Jack in an authoritative nature.

"Now, now, detective. Is that any way to talk to the person who ultimately carries your fate?" Declan wonders, shaking his head disapprovingly.

"Screw you", Jack yells. "Just kill me already."

A wicked grin appears on Declan's face as he pulls a gun out of the back of his jeans. "As you wish Detective. Any last words?" He asks for kicks.

"I do actually", Jack smiles, knowing that this moment was everything. "I applaud you Declan. This was a very well thought out plan. You had the listening device on Misty, you had us followed and you watched us from a distance, learning our everyday routine, our lifestyles and weaknesses. You were meticulous and careful in everything you did and your team was one hell of a group. They were great, well trained and very wise. But, you have one flaw; two really and that's where everything you worked so hard for falls apart. You see, you have a team working with you but, I highly doubt they'll sacrifice their life for yours. And, killing me won't make this situation any better. It won't bring back you uncle and you'll have all this blood on your hands. Do you really think could really live with yourself knowing you killed me and hurt all these innocent people?

Declan demeanor changed and dropped for a second before his rough exterior came back and he bellows, "You don't know what the hell you're talking about. My team cares and as for innocent people, no one's innocent here."

"Your team cares, really?" Jack questions with a raised eyebrow. "Because from what I've seen since I've been here is nothing remotely close to caring. Sure, they're by your side and help you out with all your plans, but, they're only doing their jobs. If they really care, they'd be protecting you. Where are they now?"

Declan punches Jack in the face and takes a quick scan around the room to see his team, well three guys to be exact, just standing off to the side by Kate and Sasha's injured body's. "They're doing exactly what I asked", Declan covers, going back to glare at Jack.

"Yeah, sure," Jack nods, unconvinced. "And, I know I'm not innocent. Jerry's not innocent and probably Leo, Dean, Georgina, Abby, Sasha and Kate aren't that innocent either, but our wives are. They've done nothing to you so why torture them all so brutally?"

"Because Detective, _you_ need to feel my pain, see my sorrow and understand that _you_ are the cause for all of this. Everything I've done is because of _you_. So now, I ask you this. Can you live with all the blood on your hands?" Declan sneers.

Jack looks right into Declan's eyes and sees the seriousness, the need, want, guilt and pain and knows that's he right. He caused him to do all of this. But, what happened before wasn't for revenge or to get settle a score. It was to become free and to protect the ones he loved the most. And that, that's what makes them different. "You know, you and I, Declan, we're not that different. I mean, sure we're from different backgrounds and our interests couldn't be further apart, but, the one thing I understand the most is you wanting to save your uncle's legacy. The memory of him being one of the people's you loved and cared about the most. I know you blame me and for all of this and that's okay. You need someone to blame and it's not like that incident will tarnish my name. I'm not perfect, no one is and sure, I've made mistakes in my life, a lot of them but the things I did were for a place where I felt like I belonged. The feeling of wanting to be loved and to protect the people I love the most. So, to answer your question yes, I can live with the blood on my hands because I didn't do anything wrong but stand up for what I believed in." Jack replies with so much honestly that if he dies right now, he knows his conscience is clean.

Jack could see the wheels spinning in Declan's mind as he just played, 'the truth will see you free' card and knew that whatever happens next, it's all up to Declan.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Declan gathers his thoughts and sighs, "Touching Brewer, real nice. But, I still have to kill you."

"You do whatever you have to do. But, know that killing me won't make this situation disappear. It'll make you just like your uncle. The devil side of him that you never saw," Jack responds gently, bracing himself for Declan's final move.

The last comment makes Declan's jaw drop in shock and anger as Jack's suddenly shot in the shoulder.

"Shit," Jack groans, the burning, firing sensation quickly taking effect.

"Don't you ever talk about my Uncle like that," Declan hisses as Jack gets another punch to the jaw.

"I'll stop when you stop", Jack counters, challenging Declan once again.

"Not going to happen", Declan barks.

"Okay then, you left me no other choice", Jack states harshly.

"What?" Declan pushes. "What the he,-"

Jack cuts Declan off mid-sentence by bringing his good leg up and kicking Declan in the crotch, sending him down to the ground. "You may be good, but I'm better," Jack repeats the oh so famous words and grabs the gun that fell out of Declan's hand and aiming it to his shoulder. "I'm not the bad person anymore and everything told you was the truth. I'm done fighting you on this. This is over and guess what, I. Won. And, just so you know, karma's a birth," as a shot was fired to his shoulder, arm, thigh and foot, making him scream out in pain.

Weakly limping over to his friends, Jack sees three pairs of eyes staring at him with relief, knowing this was all over. Jack finally makes it to Jerry and starts untying the rope that was actually really tight. Hurriedly looking over to the three guys standing by Sasha and Kate, Jack motions them over as they immediately oblige. "I need a knife to cut the rope", he orders.

One of the guy's reaches into his picket and pull outs a pocket knife. "Will this work?" they wonder softy.

"Yeah, it should", Jack replies, grabbing it out of his hands and quickly goes back to Jerry.

Within minutes, the rope was finally cut and Jerry was freed. Standing up to help, Jerry instantly fell to the ground and hisses in pain. "You okay Jer?" Jack asks worriedly.

"My legs re numb," Jerry cries out.

"It's going to be okay Jerry. It's just that, with the bullet wound and being tied still, you're going to be a little weak. But, I need you to try to be strong and help Georgina and Abby off the wall," Jack tells him calmly.

"Okay", Jerry nods, slowly trying to get up again.

Leo was freed faster thanJerry and was able to walk through the pain as he helped Jerry across the room. "You have the keys, right?" Jack asks the guy who gave him the knife, who's just standing there, traumatized.

"Yes", he mumbles, snapping out his terrified thoughts and handing Jack a key ring.

"Thanks", Jack whispers before yelling, "Leo", and throwing the keys to him that he caught effortlessly.

With Jack now working on Dean, Jerry and Leo were helping Georgina down that ended with Georgina falling right on top of them and sending them to the ground. "Sorry", Georgina mutters, rolling off the two and just sits there.

Jerry and Leo move on to Abby, which resulted in the same outcome as Jerry whines, "Really?" and stares up at the ceiling,

"Sorry, it's not our fault we're weak", Abby growls, rolling over and siting up, hitting her legs to get some blood flowing and feeling back.

With everyone free now, Jack and Dean are tending to Sasha and Kate who are just lying there. "Sas, Kate", Jack says softly, gently rubbing Sasha's back.

"Jack?" Sasha whimpers, slowly sitting up.

"Hey," Jack smiles, "How are feeling?"

"Like shit," Sasha grunts.

"But, lucky to be alive", Kate joins in, lying in Dean's lap as he's holding her.

"I know and me too", Jack agrees to both statements. "And, we're almost done. Are you okay to walk?"

"Thank god and yeah, I'm fine", Sasha replies, now sitting up on her knees.

"Kate, you okay?" Jack continues.

"I'm fine too Jack," Kate assures him as they all stand up and start to walk over to their wives who look lifeless, just there on the wall.

The other four joined them and one by one, the girls' were released as Georgina unlocked Kim's chains with Jack wrapping his arms around her waist, catching her. "Kim, Kimmy," Jack whispers, kissing her forehead lovingly.

Kim was so weak that she only shifted in Jack's arms, responding to Jack's voice.

Abby and Georgina both helped Jerry with Hilary as Jerry had one side, Georgina the other and the second Hilary was unconstrained, she fell right into Jerry's side, screaming in pain. "It's okay Hil, I got you", Jerry murmurs into her ear and kissing her temple.

Sasha helped Leo with Alex who looked to be going in and out of consciousness and once Alex was freed, she was close to dead weight and falling right into Leo's chest. "Lex, stay with me", Leo stammers, stroking her cheek and then kissing her nose.

And lastly, Kate helped Dean with Misty who looked to be gone. Her face was pale and as the final chain was unlooked, she stated to fall down instead of out as Dean swept in and caught her before she hit the ground. "Come on Mis, wake up. I need you to wake up," Dean cried into her shoulder, holding her close to him.

And so, for the next few minutes, everyone just sat there; together and reunited with their wives and friends, trying to regain some strength to get the hell out of there. "Hey", one of Declan's guys calls out, breaking the silence. "I, um, I just wanted to apologize for everything's that happen. We had no idea what Declan was planning and then by the time we figured it out, it was too late to get out."

"What's done is done. I understand and thanks for the apology. Now, where's the door so we can leave?" Jack inquires.

"Right," the guy nods. "Let me turn on the lights for you", as he ran somewhere and seconds later, the bright light filled the room.

The four guys took the room in to see some sort of office building and were even more confused by the while thing. "Alright, everyone ready to go?" Jack questions.

"Yeses" were cheered throughout the group as Jack nods and starts to get up rearranging Kim in his arms, feeling the pain in his shoulder burring.

The others followed suit, lifting their wives the best they could and started limping to the door. Once they were about half way, one of Declan's guys' yelled, "Wait!"

Jack slowly turs around and raises an eyebrow in confusion. "Yeah?" he asks.

"You aren't going to kill us?" they probed.

Jack couldn't help but shake his head and roll hos eyes. "No, I'm not going to kill you. I'm not the monster you think I am and I'm most definitely not a bastard like your boss. I'm so done with this shit", Jack responds honestly. "But, I hope this was a wake up call for you."

The twelve continue walking down the hall, the afternoon sun shining through the window and momentarily blinding everyone. But, it didn't matter because they were finally free from the hell that been controlling their lives for the past almost two years.

With Georgina quickly walking ahead to open the door for everyone, they were greeted by a SWAT team that had their guns all pointed at the door, "FREEZE!" one of the officers demanded.

"NO! STOP!" a familiar voice yelled. "That's my team!"

The officer lowered his weapon and turned to face the person questioning, "Excuse me?"

"Sorry, didn't mean to just barge in and overthrow your authority but I'm Chief Bertman of the New York Police Department, precinct four", the chief introduces.

"Chief", the officer nods. "So, you said that this is your team?"

"Yes! These are the people we've been looking for", Chief Bertman explains.

"Okay, I'll you take it from here", the officer starts off and then yells, "At ease gentleman," to his team.

Chief Bertman smiles a thank you and then rushes over to the twelve, teary eye and in awe of their sacrifice and work they just did. "You stubborn group of asses. When I signed those papers Jensen, I didn't know I was potentially sighing your death certificates. And Brewer, you really are going to give me a fucking heat attack one of these days", Chief hisses. "But, I'm glad you're al okay and alive. Are the suspects inside?" now hugging them.

"Yeah," Jack coughs out, the weight of Kim and the pain in his shoulder starting to take over his body.

"Okay and for god sakes, sit down. Buses are on their way", Chief Bertman orders and then signals the SWAT team to go inside.

No more than five minutes later, ten ambulances arrives and started examining everyone. With the girls getting attention first, due to their injury's , within minutes, one by one they were getting strapped up and driven off, Georgina going with Alex and Abby with Misty feeling like they needed to be with them.

Once the girls were gone. The guys were getting loaded into ambulances, their injuries severe and their bodies weakening from all the blood they have lost. Sasha and Kate were the least injured and got their arms wrapped for the time being to stop the bleeding as Chief Bertman let SWAT take over and drove the girls to the hospital.

Upon arriving to the hospital, everyone was rushed in different directions, getting the attention they needed. With all eight now in surgery, the four were getting checked on and stitched up. "Mrs. Ford, Mrs. Danfield, you two got real lucky. The bullet went straight through and missed the bone by milliliters," the doctor said with surprise. "But, you two will be in a sling for two weeks so it can heal. I advise you to take it easy."

"Yes sir. Thank you," Sasha smiles gratefully.

"Can you tell us how are friends are?" Kate wonders softly.

"I'll see what I can do," the doctor noted. "But, in the meantime, please, just rest. You all need it."

And with that, the doctor exited the room as the girls suddenly felt tired and closed their eyes, praying that everyone was okay and allowed sleep to take over

OoOoOoOo

Not knowing how long they were out for, the steady beeping noise woke Kate up and as she slowly opens her eyes, she let out a scream when she sees Abby hovering over her "Shit Ab," Kate whispers, her hand on her chest and her breathing heavy.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. You're a real deep sleeper", Abby announces, taking a step back.

"Thanks," Kate spats, rolling her eyes and then questions, "How are you guys?"

"We're fine but we weren't the ones who got hurt", Georgina points out, "How are you?"

"I'm okay", Kate answers, shrugging her shoulders and then grimaces from the pain. "Sas?"

"I'm okay too. I mean, I've been hurt on the job before, but not like this. But hey, maybe this is a sign that we all need a vacation. A long, long vacation," she suggests.

"Hell yes", Abby agrees as light laughter fills the room, the small ounce of normalcy comforting.

"Hey, how is everyone else?" Kate wonders once the room goes silent.

"Um, they're okay. The guys are recovering from surgery and are awake, well except for Jack. His surgery was a little more intensive than the others. And the girls, they're doing okay we think. All their injuries have been taken care of, but they still pretty bad and haven't woken up yet", Georgina shares somberly.

"How long has it been?" Sasha joins in curiously.

"Um, about a day and half", Abby answers, looking at the ground.

"We've been out for a whole day? Kate repeats, shocked and saddened.

"Yep. We just woke up a little before we came in here," Georgina smiles.

"Can we see the others?" Sasha asks.

"Yeah, let me go ask a nurse if you can get up," Georgina clarifies as she gets up and leaves the room.

Minutes later, a nurse and a doctor are following Georgina as the doctor smiles happily. "It's great to see you both awake. How are we feeling today?" She questions both girls.

"Okay," Sasha and Kate reply at the same time.

"That's good. I'm just going to check your bandages and then, Nurse Jill will take you to your friends' room," the doctor says as she makes her way to check Sasha out first.

After Sasha and Kate get the okay, the nurse takes them to their friends, taking the elevator up one floor, taking a few turns and then walk down a long hallway before arriving in front in front of a door. The nurse gives the four privacy as they look between to two rooms, deciding to visit Leo and Dean first. Georgina lightly knocks on door, getting their attention as Leo waves them in. "Gina, Ab, Sas, Kate, it's so good to see you guys. Are you guys okay?" he wonders with concern.

"We're all fine Leo. How are you? And Dean? You okay?" Sasha inquires, seeing their arms, stomach, legs and calf wrapped in gauze.

"We could be better," Leo sighs, shrugging his shoulders. "But, considering everything's that happened, we're lucky to be alive. How's Lex?"

"And Misty?" Dean shouts right after.

"Um, they're okay. Sill not awake but their surgeries went well and we just have to stay positive", Georgina tells them as their faces drop.

"How is Jack and Jerry?" Dean moves on.

"They too are okay. Well. Jerry is. Jack isn't awake yet, but should be real soon", Abby responds in a hopeful tone.

"Good", the two nod in relief.

The six continue talking for the next few minutes, until Leo starts yawning and they know that's their clue. "Well, we'll let you two rest. We'll come back later," Kate smiles as all they walk over to give Leo and Dean a hug goodbye.

The four walk next door to see Jerry staring up at the ceiling and know that he's probably not in the mod to talk. Quietly opening the door, they all slide in and walked over to Jerry who didn't even know he had guests. "Jerry," Abby says gently, lightly touching his arm.

Slowly turning his head, he was greeted by his four friends as a small ounce of happiness could be felt. "Thank god you guys are okay. How's Leo? Dean? Our wives?" he lists off.

"Leo and Dean are okay and actually right next door to you. And your wives, well, their surgeries went well and we're just waiting for them to wake up", Abby explains.

Jerry just nods and then looks over to his best friend, brother in law and partner before looking back to the girls and whispers, "He's never going to forgive himself you know."

"Yeah, we know," Georgina breathes, silence filling the room as they know nothing's going to be the same after this.

* * *

 **And there you go folks. Please R &R and let me know what you think!**

 **Please, let's try and reach 335 before the next chapter that will be up next week!**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello and happy Wednesday. Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the reviews, love and support for this story. I can't tell you how much I love you all for being so amazing!**

 **So, this is the second to last chapter, but the actual last chapter to the story. The last chapter will be an epilogue.**

 **Jade: I know right! Me too and don't worry!**

 **Maddyliza1234: Thank you on both accounts and don't you worry.**

 **Guest: Here you go!**

 **Kickfeaver: Thank you and here is it!**

 **Bluedog270: Thank you for the incredibly kind words and haha, I know. Hopefully this is better!**

 **Char: Thank you and maybe!**

 **who am i really: Yep and I know right! I couldn't do that to my characters.**

 **Guest: Here is it!**

 **Guest: Soon!**

 **Ilovekickinit: Aw, thank you so much. You're too sweet!**

 **TellYouAllAboutIt: Thank you so much!**

 **Guest: Thank you so much. You're a gem!**

 **karateGirl77: Oh yeah and we'll see. I hope you like it!**

 **Guest: Thank you!**

 **Aaron Stone: Aw, thank you so much! You're freaking awesome!**

 **CaseyMeredith: OMG, you too sweet. Thank you so much and I'm glad you like them!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Later that night, Jack finally woke up, dazed and groaning in pain. Jerry was finally relived to see that his best friend was okay and was ready for the uphill battle they were all about to face. Jerry pressed his call button multiple times, wanting a nurse and or doctor to check on Jack as soon as possible. Minutes later, a nurse enters the room and goes to Jerry who instantly points to Jack next to him. The nurse raises an eyebrow at Jerry but then looks over to Jack to see him staring at the ceiling. In complete shock, she frantically runs back out of the room and searches for his doctor.

The minutes tick by with Jack's pain getting worse and the nurse not believing what she saw. Suddenly, the door open with the doctor and two nurses entering the room and making their way to Jack. "Hello Mr. Brewer, I'm glad to see you awake. We're going to check your vitals and injuries real quick, okay," the doctor tells to him before hands start going everywhere and the machines start making noise.

After the checkup, the nurses leave the room, leaving the doctor with Jack who looks stable. "Mr. Brewer, I have to say, I'm amazed by your strength and recovery. I'll be honest with you, your condition was pretty bad and we weren't sure you'd make it. But, I'm glad you did and you're very lucky to be alive," the doctor continues honestly.

"Me too doc, me too," Jack agrees, his voice raspy and weak. "Can you tell me how my wife and friends are?"

"Of course," the doctor nods. "Mr. Martinez, your roommate is doing really well and healing nicely and so are Mr. Northman and Mr. Jensen. Your wife and female friends are recovering from surgery and haven't woke up yet. Their bodies went through tremendous trauma and are slowly readjusting to everything. All the medication, countless surgeries and malnutrition. However, they are all extremely lucky and should hopefully wake up within the next day or two, depending on how their bodies are coping," the doctor explains.

"Can I see them? Can I see my wife?" Jack questions softly.

"It's best for you to stay on bed rest, just for little while Mr. Brewer. Your body needs to heal," the doctor calmly tell him. "But, after everyone's awake and stronger, I'll take you to see them myself. And trust me when I say you'll see them soon. Some of you will be here for a while."

"Yeah, I figured that much. Thanks doctor," Jack trails off, trying to read the doctor's name tag.

"Dr. Paul Collins. I'll be on your service until you're discharged," Dr. Collins introduces.

"Sounds good. And thank you Dr. Collins, for everything," Jack smiles letting everything sink in.

Dr. Collins gives a quick smile and nod to Jack and Jerry before exiting the room, leaving the two to talk privately. As soon as the door clicks shut, Jack turns to his right and lets out a sigh of pure happiness. "Jerry, thank god you're okay."

"Me? Jerry repeats. "Thank god you're okay Jack. You got the worst out of all of us. Well, of the guys anyways."

"Yeah well, I rather get it then you guys and the girls. You don't deserve any of this," Jack counters.

"You don't deserve it either Jack," Jerry fires back. "No one deserves to go what we went through. But now, we have to accept it and move on because people are counting on us. They are depending on us to be the heroes they know and love. And hey, you are a hero after all of this.

"I'm not a hero," Jack snaps bitterly.

"Um, I hate to break it to you, but, you kind of are. You saved all of us. You sacrifice your life for us to be able to live our life. I know you hate the attention and title but it's the truth. And the sooner that you accept it and accept what's happened, the sooner we can all go back to our normal lives without worry," Jerry responds bluntly.

"Nothing will ever be normal," Jack hisses angrily.

"That's bullshit and you know it. Sure, we're all a little damaged; there's nothing wrong with that. We've been to hell and back and hell and back and we're still here to tell our story. But that's not the normal I'm talking about. I'm talking about the normal where we're with our families and friends and just all together, because let's face it, we've never been normal," Jerry retorts.

"You don't get it Jerry. Of course I want that and I agree with that normal, but how can anyone move past something like this knowing one of your friend was the cause for all of this?" Jack sighs, now focusing on the light on the ceiling.

"Jackson, you need to listen to me and you need to listen well. No one blames you for this, alright. It was an unfortunate situation and Declan was as fucking crazy as his uncle; but, he also did it for his uncle, which both you and I played a part in. Who knew Curlex had a family and who the fuck knew they would want revenge. And, if anyone's blaming someone, the blame should be on me. I was the one who brought you onto that life when we were kids. It was all my fault we got into this mess in the first place," Jerry announces firmly.

"Jerry, it's not your fault. We make choices in our lives and we just have to accept the consequences that come along with them," Jack states, closing his eyes.

"You should listen to your own advice sometimes," Jerry counters. "And, believe me when I say that the blood isn't on our hands anymore."

Silence fills the between the two as they never thought their lives would turn out the way it did. A disastrous roller-coaster that ruined everything they had.

OoOoOoOo

The day progresses in silence, the nurses coming in every few hours to check in on all of them and then, just when the day was almost over, numerous familiar voices could be heard and, "Gerald!" Jackson!" came from their doorway.

"MOM?" both Jerry and Jack shouted in a panic.

"What the hell happened to you and your friends," Bethany demands to know.

"Mom, it's nothing, really," Jack tried to play off with a smile.

"Cut the bull Jackson Brewer and don't you dare lie to me. I deserve to know, we all deserve to know. We deserve to know why our grandchildren were left with us for weeks, why you were all suddenly missing and why we get a phone calling telling us that our children are in the hospital. Do you know how worried we all were? Do you know we had to lie to your children about you guys, promising them that you were all okay and would be home soon? And, do you realize how broken we would have been if something were to happen to you guys. We are your mothers and we deserve to know the truth," Bethany lists off with anger and sadness.

Guilt. That's all they feel when the room grows quiet. Sure, they thought about their children and their safety, but their parents never crossed their minds. They were only thinking about now and didn't realize that without their parents, their children wouldn't have anywhere to go. No one to protect them and it made them sick to their stomachs, realizing they forgot about the people who cared about them and loved them the most.

Jerry was the first to open his mouth, ready to respond when Jack cut him off by shaking his head 'no'. Jerry raised an eyebrow at him, confusion written all over his face as Jack gave him a nod and then told their mothers everything that has happened. "Mom, Marie, we're sorry putting you through hell, again, but you remember like eight, nine years ago when Jerry and I got into trouble?" Jack started off.

"You mean, when the two of you got arrested and went to jail?" Marie retorts.

"Yeah, that," Jack guiltily smiles. "Anyways, apparently Curlex has a nephew who wanted revenge on Jerry and I, well, more like me and, the only way to get to me, us was through our friends. So, he started watching us, following us around town and then setting up traps to distract us. First there were the letters, next was the building 'collapse' and lastly, this. He made us weaker by kidnaping our wives and by making us let out guards down, knowing we'd do anything to get them back. He planned everything out in order to make us feel his pain. He wanted us to suffer like he had, and we did. But, he forgot one the most important thing."

"And, what's that Jack?" Bethany questions, her anger slightly fading.

"That we're family. We stick together through thick and thin. You hurt one of us, you hurt us all. And together, we fight back even harder," Jack responds with pure heart.

Silence takes over the room as even though Marie and Bethany want to be angry with their sons for all the hell they put them through, the damage that has been done and the trouble they caused, they couldn't be mad that they did it for each other. To protect the ones they care about and bringing them home safely. They knew their past was bad and ugly, but right now, in this second, they couldn't be more proud of the men they raised. "Jack, Jerry, we're not mad at you two. Shocked, confused and terrified, yes. But I don't think we could nerve be mad at you. We just don't like that the two of you ended up in the hospital, again," Marie adds.

"We know mom, we know. And, we're sorry," Jerry murmurs softly.

"We know you are sweetie," Marie smiles. "Just please, tell us this is all over?"

"Yeah, it's done," Jack nods.

"Good. Now you boys get some rest. We'll see you two tomorrow. We love you," Bethany finishes, giving Jack a kiss on the forehead and then doing the same to Jerry.

"We love you too," Jack grins as Marie follows suit and kisses both guys before exiting the room.

"Well that went better than I thought," Jerry laughed after a minutes of silence.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Jack agrees. "They're our mothers and know us better than anyone. And, after everything we put them through, they still love us. It's a damn miracle. I seriously hope our kids never get into the type of trouble we did."

"I highly doubt they will. They're good kids. But, if they have your hero complex, my carelessness, Leo's intelligence and Dean's persistence, we're all screwed," Jerry mentions with a smirk.

"God help us," Jack mumbles to himself as the feeling in the air is lighter.

OoOoOoOo

Over the next few days, Georgina, Abby, Sasha and Kate were all released from the hospital, their injures healing well. The four were of course out of work on disability and used their time to check in on everyone. They visited the guys to see how they were holding up and treated them like nothing changed; which the guys appreciated. They visited the wives in their husbands place and kept them up to date on everything that was happening and they had their own list to follow. They had to do physical therapy to help them retrain for their field work and talk to the police department therapist so they could see how they were holding up and if they were mentally able to come back to work.

Also during this time, the guys were getting restless, needing to get up out of bed and move and wanting to see their wives more than anything. Of course, a couple times a week, their mothers came to visit, telling them about their children and family. And every time, before they left, they would remind their sons that they gave them a heart attack and to not do it again.

OoOoOoOo

It was now over a week and a half when Hilary had finally woken up. Her body was in pain and her memory was a little foggy, but once she realized that she was in a hospital, everything came back and hit her like a ton of bricks. So much has happened and she only wished that everyone and everything was okay.

Reaching for her call button, she desperately needed something for the pain and for someone to tell her what happened. While she waited for a nurse or doctor, she looked around the room and realized that Kim was next to her, still sleeping. Sadly groaning, she just wanted all of this to go away and for her to be with her family, like before.

Seconds later, a nurse runs in to see Hilary slightly sitting up and staring at the celling. "Mrs. Martinez, it's good to see you awake," the nurse smiles, walking over to her and checking her vitals and injuries. "Things look good. Let me go grab the doctor," and then races out immediately.

Hilary nodded as seconds later, the door reopens with the doctor running over to Hilary, surprised and thankful. "Mrs. Martinez, welcome back. You gave us a scare. All of you did. How are you feeling?" the doctor probes as he does the checkup on her.

"How is everyone? My husband? My brother? My friends" Hilary lists off

"Mrs. Martinez, please. Take a deep breath, okay," the doctor advises, firmly but sweetly, knowing how she was feeling.

Hilary does what was asked as she calms down a little bit before the doctor continues, "Everyone is okay. You're four female friends got discharged a week ago and have been back daily to see you guys. Your husband is awake and doing well. He had some injuries involving his leg and shoulder, along with some bruises. Your brother and other male friends are the same too, doing well and healing, through we're still watching your brother as he recently only just woke up about a week ago. And, your other female friends are still asleep. All your injures were pretty severe and the surgeries were long and intensive. Your friend, Mrs. Jensen, had the worst out of all of you but you all seem to be recovering fairly well. You are all lucky."

"Yeah, we are. Can I see my husband and brother?" Hilary wonders.

"Sorry Mrs. Martinez, but you are on bed rest for a while. Your body went through a lot of trauma. But, I'll bring them up to you. They've been asking for you for a while" he offers, giving Hilary a small smile.

"Thank you," she whispers as the doctor nods before walking over to check Kim.

While he was checking her stomach, a light almost inaudible groan was heard and slight movement was seen. In shock, the doctor jumped back and waited to see if Kim would wake up, but after five minutes, she made no change. So, the doctor left and continued on his mission.

Going down one floor, he quickly walked to Jack and Jerry's room and was happy to see the two talking and laughing. Gently knocking, on the door and then letting himself in, instantly, two pairs of eyes were on him with that look of anticipation. "How are they?" Jerry asks as soon as the door closed.

"They're good. It's great actually. Mrs. Martinez jut woke up and is asking for the two of you. And, Mrs. Brewer is almost there. I think she needs a little push. So, I'm going to get another nurses bad we'll take you up there," the doctor shares as he can the relief in their eyes.

"Thank you," Jack says clearing his throat.

"Of course," the doctor nods, leaving the room with a small smile.

Minutes later, a nurse came in with a wheelchair as Jack and Jerry tried to move themselves but stopped as the pain struck them hard. "Mr. Brewer, Mr. Martinez, we know that you want to see them and that you want to get moving again, but it's going to be a little while before you're freely moving on your own. Your bodies are still healing. So please, take it easy and let us help," the nurse warned.

With a slight pout, the two gave in and were on their way. The minute elevator ride seem dot be going at the speed of a snail as all they wanted was to see their wives and sisters. The nurse gave a soft knock on the door and Hilary's faced lit up at the sight of her two guests as tears started running down her cheek. The nurse and doctor wheeled Jack and Jerry over to Hilary who instantly leaned down to hug them, ignoring the burning pain in her shoulder. "Jack, Jerry, thank god you guys are okay," she cries out in relief.

"Us? Thank god you're okay Hil. We are so sorry for everything, "Jerry sobs, grabbing Hilary's hand and holding it tight.

"Jerry, it's not your fault. It was some psychopath who had nothing better to do than ruin someone's life. Actually, this reminds me of what happened like eight years ago, "Hilary points out.

"Um, yeah, it's exactly that," Jack mumbles, patting her leg.

Hilary's eyebrows rise in confusion as Jerry wheels himself back, allowing Jack to take his place and explain everything. "WH-what a-are y-you tal-talking ab-about?" Hilary stutters out.

"That guy that held us captive is Curlex's nephew. He wanted revenge for what we did. I'm so sorry Hil, I never wanted you guys to get hurt again because of me," Jack whispers, leaning his head on the bed.

"Jack, this isn't your fault. That guys already had his mind made up. You couldn't stop it if you tired. But now, you need you need to pull yourself together because you wife and kids need you. Lucas, Sophia and I need you and your friends need you. Look past this and move on. Go, talk to wife, spend time with her and know that things will be okay," Hilary promises, giving Jack a loving smile and stroking his hair tenderly.

Jack looks up and nods, giving Hilary hand a squeeze before slowly wheeling himself over to Kim. Gently taking her hand in his, he takes a deep breath and then murmurs affectionately, "Kim, sweetheart. I'm so sorry I put you through this again but I need you to wake up. I need you to some back to me so I can see you smile, kiss you again and grow old together like we promised. I love you so much and I just miss you."

With the two couples together, things felt almost normal. Like this was some bad dream and they all just needed to wake up.

OoOoOoOo

Later that night, Alex had come to it and woke up how she went down, yelling every curse word that came to her mind. Kim had woken up the day after Alex and Jack was the happiest he could ever be, knowing that his wife was going to be okay. Over the next handful of days, the guys were moved downstairs with their injuries healing nicely, but they wanted to stay until everyone was awake and okay as they were just waiting for Misty, figures. She was always the slowest one in the group. Alex and Dean spent hours with Misty, begging her to wake up soon and finally after two and a half weeks, she woke up. "What the hell happen? Where am I?" Misty wonders in a daze as she lies there with her eyes closed from the bright light.

"You're the hospital hon," Dean tells her gently, rubbing her arm.

"The hospital? Why am-," Misty starts before feeling sick and vomiting over the side of her bed right in front of Dean.

"Mis, you okay?" Alex asks in concern, seeing Misty's face go pale.

"That man," Misty whispers before she starts hyperventilating.

Seconds later, a nurse enters to check on Misty and sees in a panic. "What happened?" she questions the two in a strict tone.

"She was remembering things from the incident and then threw up," Dean replies.

"Okay, let me check her out," the nurse takes charge as Dean and Alex take a step back and few minutes later, Misty had calmed down as the nurse adds, "The doctor will be here shortly, along with everyone else."

"Okay, thank you," Dean nods, using his crutches to walk back to Misty and sits at the foot of her bed.

And right on schedule, Jack and Jerry enter, using their crutches to pushes the door open. Kim walks in right behind the two in a slow, grandma like pace. Hilary's sporting a sling on her shoulder and Leo wheels himself in in a wheelchair. "Leo, what the hell happen to you?" Alex asks with a glare.

"His dumbass got tired. So, he stole a chair," Jack teases as laughter fills the room, just like how it use to be.

Minutes later, the door opens and Dr. Collins lets himself in, greeting everyone with a smile. "Hello everyone. Thank you for meeting here. Mrs. Jensen, I'm g lad to see you awake. How are you feeling?"

Misty just shrugs her shoulders in response as Dean answers, "She's been better but, is doing okay."

Dr. Collins give them a nod and continues on the serious matter at hand. "Well, I want you all together so we could talk about your injuries and discuss where you go from here. Jack, your injuries were severe, but are healing nicely. Your leg and gashes are healing but you will be sore for a few months and will need some physical therapy for your leg. You'll need to take it easy and I'm going to put you on bedrest for a month to insure no other complications will happen while your body is recuperating. Kim, you're in the same boat as your husband. You too will be in pain for a while, especially with your stomach still healing and, you may suffer some headaches from time to time. Your other injuries have healed fairly well but the scars will be there for long time. Now, you two can either got to a small rehabilitation center while you're still healing or have an at home nurse monitoring you. You still need some care with your bodies slowing getting back to normal. So, take time to think it through and discuss all possibilities. Jerry, Hilary, you two have similar injures with your shoulders and it would be best for you two to also have some psychical therapy on your arm, either at home or at a center, it's up to you. And Jerry, your shoulder injury was slightly worse, so, you'll be spending a little more time in a sling. Leo, Alex, you two, like Jack and Kim are actually in pretty good condition. You will be sore for a few months. Alex, you'll need your crutches for about a month and Leo, I recommend that you have some therapy on your leg. And Dean, you'll be with your crutches for another month as well. Misty, you'll be staying for rehab on her knee as it got replaced. The bullet shattered your knee completely so it'll be weird to get use to at first but, after that, you'll be good to go and be able to dance. Also, gentlemen, you should look into the rules and guidelines the police department has for injuries and follow that. Most of you are getting discharged soon, so please, think about you options. We all wish you the best recovery."

Once Dr. Collins finishes his speech, everyone nods in understanding and mumbles a thank you, looking at one another with a look of confusion and nervousness. "I am sorry for everything you all had to go through," Jack says after minutes of silence.

"Jack, this wasn't your fault. It's not anyone's fault, alright. We just got put into a nightmare that changed a few things but ultimately made us stronger," Alex responds positively.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Kim wonders.

"What we always do. Pick ourselves up and go on with our lives," Jerry answers honestly.

"Yeah, I mean, the four of us probably have to follow some protocol so we're covered in getting back on our feet. it's all for the best," Leo mentions.

"And, we're getting back to normal. No matter how hard the road gets, we'll always have each other," Hilary smiles.

"If we can survive Declan, there's nothing that can break us," Dean throws in.

"But, most of all, we're all together again. That's all that matter," Misty whispers.

"It's how it's supposed to be," Jack finishes tenderly, looking at his family.

OoOoOoOo

And so, within the next week, everyone was in phase two, getting stronger and back to the beginning. When things were simpler and it was just the eight of them, enjoying life and the bright future ahead of them. With nothing standing in their way and a clean slate once again, their lives were starting over again and nothing was more perfect than a second chance.

* * *

 **And there you go folks! Please R &R and let me know what you think.**

 **Please, let's try for 350 before the next chapter.**

 **Thank and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello and happy Monday! Sorry for the long wait for THE LAST CHAPTER! I had so many things going through my mind before I finally came up with this. It may not be the best chapter but, I think you guys will like it.**

 **I cannot express how grateful I am for all the support you guys have given me. From the handful of you who have been with me since my first story to the ones who loved 'Where the Heart Lies' and wanted a sequel. You guys are the best and I truly love you so much!**

 **So, of course, I'm still working on my two other stories, "A Walk In Our Stars" and an Austin and Ally one, "Lawyer Verses Lawyer" so please, check it out!**

 **Also a friend of mine, author Bluedog270, writer of 'Night Light' and 'Broken Cords' are going to being starting a story together. It's not your typical military based story. It will be light, dark, crazy, love filled, deep and dramafied and, if you love our work, you won't be disappointed. SO, please let me, or her know if this is something you'd be interesting in reading. A full summary will be coming soon!**

 **Maddyliza1234: Aw, thank you. Of course they're for Jack! I do and yes.**

 **who am i really: Thank you!**

 **Kickfeaver: Thank you and me too! Haha, I know you are!**

 **Jade: I know, ne too. You're welcome and thank you too on many accounts. You're too sweet.**

 **Aaron Stone: Wow, thank you so much! And, yay! Awesome! I hope you like it!**

 **Guest: Thank you so much!**

 **Bluedog270: Thank you, thank you, thank you! That's very true. Second chances are rare but amazing if you do it right! Yes, finally!**

 **Guest: Me too, thank you!**

 **KarateGirl77: Oh yes! Thank you so much!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Um, Kim? Don't you think you should be taking it easy?" Misty asks as sweetly as possible, not wanting to upset her friend that was walking around.

"Misty, not you too," Kim groans with irritation. "I'm fine, alright. I'm not doing too much and besides, we've been through worse."

"Oh god, don't remind me," Misty mutters darkly. "All that was so fucked up and I was such a bitch."

"It seriously was. I mean, I think we can all categorize what happened as one of the worst moments of our lives. And Mis, you weren't that much a bitch," Kim assures her with a smirk.

"Oh please, I was a total bitch," Misty tells her. "And hell yea-,"

"Mommy, what's a bitch?" Misty and Kim heard from behind them.

Immediately, the two women turn around to see Jane staring up at them with confusion written all over her face. "Sweetie, where's daddy?" Misty questions curiously.

"With Alice. She's not happy," Jane answers, walking over to her mother and aunt.

"And, why isn't Alice happy Jane?" Misty asks he daughter with a stern look as she picks her up.

"It no me mommy. Daddy did it," Jane quickly responds, throwing her father under the bus.

"What do you mean honey?" Kim joins in with an amused smile.

"Daddy no have Alice's piggy, Auntie Kim," Jane shares.

"Her piggy?" Kim repeats.

"Yep, her pig. You know that big purple stuff animal pig Hilary and Jerry got for her after she born?" Misty goes into detail as Kim nods. "Well, she loves that thing and brings it with her everywhere she goes."

"Aw, that's cute," Kim gushes before realization hits her. "Oh, so she's like having a melt down out there?"

"Oh, definitely," Misty affirms, rocking Jane back and forth.

"Ah. Well, I total don't miss those days," Kim chuckles.

"Eh, I wouldn't be so sure about th-," Misty starts before getting interrupted again,

"Mommy, mommy," Alice's high pitch screaming fills the room as she waddle runs over to Misty.

Misty hands Jane over to Kim, who takes her happily and catches her daughter before she runs into the desk. "Hey baby, you seem to be in a better mood," she coos, kissing Alice's cheek.

"Mommy, aunie Ki," Alice smiles.

"Hi munchkin! Do you want to play with your big sister?" Kim asks with a grin.

"Sissy, Sissy," Alice cheers as Kim puts Jane on her feet and takes Alice from Misty and starts walking away to their 'play' area.

"Hey hon," Misty finally greets her husband who has a smile on his face.

"Hey babe," Dean replies, kissing Misty.

"So, I heard you forgot piggy?" Misty teases once they release.

"What? How did-oh, Jane," Dean grumbles. "I can't believe my own daughter ratted me out."

"Oh please, she has you wrapped around her little finger," Misty giggles.

"Well, that's true. But still," Dean beams proudly.

"So, how'd you get Alice to calm down?" Misty probes interestedly.

"I told her to pull her life together," Dean jokes.

"Yeah, sure you did," Misty nods, taking the bait and shaking her head.

"What, you don't believe me?" Dean pushes, slightly offended.

"Now no. I never said that," Misty clarifies coolly, not wanting this to blow up into something bigger when it didn't need to be.

"Really? Well, that's what you implied," Dean retorts. "Are you saying that I'm incapable of calming down our daughter?"

"Okay, bullshit. You're so dramatic and are putting words in my mouth," Misty yells back.

"Well, would you rather have something else in your mouth?" Dean taunts.

"Screw you," Misty hisses, glaring at Dean.

"You already do," Dean dishes back, causing Misty to roll her eyes.

"Urgh," she grunts, turning around and walking away.

"Baby, baby. I'm sorry," Dean quickly apologies, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck. "You know I'm just messing with you. Can we call it a draw? You have Jane, I have Alice."

Misty pretends to think about this 'proposition' as Dean turns her around and eyes her carefully, seriousness in his eyes. "Fine," Misty sighs with a smile.

"And, this is why I love you," Dean smirks before bringing Misty close and kissing her passionately.

The two were so busy making out, they didn't realize the door had open and other people entered the room. "Oh god. There are children in the room." A loud voice rang throughout the room.

The couple swiftly pulls apart to see their best friends' and their kids standing there, grins on their faces and knowing what was coming next. "Hey Lex," Misty smiles, untangling from, her husband's embrace to greet her best friend.

"That was getting pretty steamy. You do know that's how babies are made," Alex teases.

"Oh. My. God. Shut up," Misty shouts, her cheeks reddening from embarrassment.

"What are the two of you yelling about?" Hilary asked, joining the group.

"Nothing," Misty quickly answers before Alex can say anything else.

"Okay then. So, if you two are done for the moment, can you help me carry in the food and stuff?" Hilary wonders urgently.

"Yeah, no problem," Alex nods.

"Great. And Dean, Leo, I have two banners that need to get hung. Can you do that for me?" Hilary continues.

"Sure thing Hil," Leo smiles as everyone takes off.

With everyone busily working, limited time left before the 'surprise'; Kim took a step away from the kids and watched her friends setting up the room. She couldn't have asked for a better group of people to have in her life, Jack's life and their kids' life as they have all come a long way in the past year. The ups, the downs, the smiles and of course the tears because anyone who knows them, knows that nothing in their life was ever calm.

OoOoOoOo

 _One year before:_

 _To say the road to recovery was easy for the eight would be a total lie. They were miserable and lost. They felt small, always needing help to do something but, as the time went by, they started to get stronger and more independent. Their lives were slowly starting to fall back into place and their stress was melting away. The guys healed the fastest, due to their healthy physique from before but still had a lot of work to do in order to get back ono the field._

 _Alex and Hilary were not that far behind the guys, their injuries steadily healing. Kim, with her dancing physique, could tolerate the pain he body was going through, but she couldn't stand not doing anything. And Misty, poor Misty just wasn't the same. She was depressed, really quiet and feeling helpless, seeing her leg elevated and in still in a cast. And, being the only one still in the hospital, wasn't helping her attitude._

 _The guys had a very strict order to follow in order to get cleared to go back out into the field, and like always, it was easier said than done. They were watched like children, doing stupid, low level field work and had to go through all the basics, again. The only thing they had going for them was the fact that they were still fairly young and fit, even if the requirements were to take things slow. To take one step at a time before jumping right back in. But, like always, there is always one person in the group who just couldn't do it. They couldn't stand the measured process and that person, was Jack. Surprise, surprise._

 _OoOoOoOo_

 _It's only been three months since the incident, one and half months since he was cleared off of bed rest and a week of being back into training before everything fell apart. Jack was pretty much healed, but there were still some concerns with how much his body could handle. And so, the first week of his field training, he went in, guns a blazing and in two days, ended up putting too much pressure on his leg and fracturing it. So now, he's cooped up in the hospital room, again, but with a familiar roommate._

 _"Welcome back buddy," Misty cheers from her bed._

 _"Screw you", Jack grumbles._

 _"Well, someone's in a bad mood," Misty mutters under her breath but loud enough for Jack to hear._

 _"You know I can hear you, right?" Jack says finally looking up at her._

 _"Yeah, that's the point," Misty snaps._

 _"Whatever," Jack sighs, trying to get comfortable in the bed._

 _The night was quiet and when morning came, some things never change. Jack was still annoyed he was in the hospital and Misty just wanted to finally leave. A little after lunch; Kim, Dean, and the kids came for a visit, hoping that this would be the perfect incentive for them to get their asses in gear. "Daddy!" Two of voices screamed, running into the room with smiles on their faces._

 _"Hey kiddos, how's it going?" Jack asks with the same smile._

 _"Fine. We just miss you," Colton answers._

 _"And, we miss Auntie Misty too. She's still here," Hannah points out, walking over to Misty and hopping up on her bed._

 _"Be careful Han," Kim warns as Dean and Misty give her a little wink to signals she's fine. Jane too is on the bed, in Misty's lap and happy to see her cousin as she moves down Misty's good leg._

 _"Auntie Misty, what happened to you?" Hannah questions seeing Misty's leg in a cast._

 _"My knee got hurt. So, they had fix it. This cast is helping it heal", Misty explains gently._

 _"_ _Does it hurt?" Hannah wonders._

 _"_ _A little bit. But, the doctors are nice pole who give me medicine when it really hurts," Misty smiles._

 _"_ _Will you ever walk again?" Colton adds, joining her sister around Misty's bed._

 _"_ _Yeah bud, I will. But, I'll be a little while. I'll still be in a cast and I'll have to learn how to walk again with the new knee," Misty says softly, looking at the three kids._

 _"_ _But they fixed you. You should be okay now," Colton points out._

 _"_ _And, I am sweetie. But, sometimes when people get hurt, their bodies have to heal so they can get strong again. My knee is just taking time to heal," Misty whispers to Colton._

 _"_ _Wow, you sound like a superhero auntie," Colton grins. "Like batman."_

 _"_ _I like the way you think Col. And, not that I don't like batman, but what about Iron Woman?" Misty suggests._

 _"_ _Cool! I like it!" Colton agrees._

 _"_ _Awesome," Misty winks as everyone just laughs at the conversation and continues to hang out._

 _After about an hour, Kim and Dean took the kids home and promised to be back tomorrow as Jack and Misty thanked them for the distraction. Once the six left. Jack turns towards Misty and teases, "Really? Iron Woman? And, you told my kids you were hopped up on drugs!"_

 _"_ _Oh, shut it," Misty advises. "The name fits perfectly because I do have a metal knee. And, your kids don't even know I was talking about drugs. They're kids and think that it's real medicine."_

 _"_ _Yeah, okay," Jack chuckles with Misty joining him before silence takes over._

 _"_ _So, don't take this the wrong way, but I'm glad you're in a better mood," Misty finally shares, minutes later._

 _A low, deep snicker came out form Jack's mouth as he responded, "Yeah, sorry about that. It's just, being back here made it feel like it was happening all over again."_

 _Misty nodded in sympathy and knew it it'd be a while before things started to feel like 'normal'. "Jack, I understand. Really, I do. Look at us, look at you. You were able to go back to your life, but this time, ending up here was your own doing. You pushed too hard, like always. You're trying so hard let go of the past go and wanting things to be like they were before, but you need to understand something. You need to get this through you head that what happened to us wasn't your fault. None of this was your fault. Sure, your name was tagged to it, but, that Declan guys had to do what he had to do in order to feel something. To feel purpose. Just like you're doing right now. You're diving into the deep end after months of being in a hospital and bed rest. Now, I'm not comparing you to that monster. All I'm saying is that we all have reasons for what we do. But, we also have the chance to change it. To make things better, the future brighter and to have the life we always wanted. So please all I'm asking of you is to take a step back, slow down and breath. Don't freak Kim out even more and let your body heal and work on its own terms," Misty expresses caringly._

 _Jack stares up at the ceiling, trying to take everything in. Sure, he sees Misty's point of view and she's probably right on this. But all his mind could think about was getting back things normal. And the faster, the better. "I know, you're right," Jack sighs. It's just, not who I am."_

 _"I know. But, it's never too late to try. I think now, more than ever, we just need to appreciate life considering were all in a way restarting it," Misty advises._

 _"I couldn't agree more. Thanks. And, because you help me get my head out of my ass; I'll help you with therapy, deal?" Jack propositions._

 _"Yeah Brewer, you got yourself a deal," Misty smiles._

 _Over the next few days, visitors came and went and when Georgina came, it was the last piece to recovery. She was happy to Misty in high spirits and wasn't surprised to see Jack back in a hospital bed. "So, you just couldn't do it, could you," Georgina teases, patting Jack's shoulder._

 _"_ _Oh, piss off," Jack grumbles, rolling his eyes._

 _"_ _What? I'm not the one who thinks he's the Incredible Hulk," Georgina continuers._

 _"_ _That's what I said," Misty joins in giggling._

 _"_ _See, that's why we like them better," Georgian grins, walking over to Misty. "How you doing Mis?"_

 _"_ _I've been better. But, I'm good," Misty replies with a genuine smile._

 _"_ _I'm glad. You're a kick ass woman, you got this," Georgina compliments._

 _"_ _Thanks," Misty chuckles. "And, thank you for everything you, Abby, Sasha and Kate did. You don't know how much that means to us._

 _"_ _It was nothing. You guys are our friends and we just had to help," Georgina answers sincerely._

 _"_ _It is something to us and we appreciate it, more than you will ever know," Misty responds honestly._

 _"_ _Anytime. You know that," Georgina winks as they move on to something lighter._

 _OoOoOoO_

 _And so, within two weeks, Jack was released from the hospital, his leg not as bad as they thought and was able to go back to train. He also who's took Misty's advice and took things slower, listening to his body for once. Two weeks after Jack left and over four months of being in the hospital, Misty's cast was finally able to be removed and replaced with a knee bandage wrap. Her knee was healing nicely, she had an ugly scar and it was still really tender but it didn't matter as she was finally going to be able to move. And, like Jack promised, he came back to help Misty with her physical therapy, holding her up as she stood for the first time in months. And, he and Dean help Misty when she took her first steps, walking through the pain._

 _"Mis, how are you feeling today?" Kim asked one day, a week later as the two were sitting in chairs by the window._

 _"Okay, the pain comes and goes. How are you?" Misty wonders. "Better. Happy to be off of bedrest and able to move around freely. Well, I'm still keeping it simple," Kim shares._

 _"That's great. I'm glad to hear that. And, I can't wait to be out of here and back with you at work," Misty sighs._

 _"_ _Don't worry Mis, you'll be out of here real soon," Kim assures here._

 _Alex comes by from time to time to visit and of course, brings the jokes, helping take Misty's mind off the situation, even if it's just for a few seconds. And so, within the next three weeks and over five months later, Misty is finally cleared to go home. She needed crutches, more physical therapy and a handful more with the checkups, but, she was free, joining her family and friend and finally able to move on with her life._

OoOoOoOo

"Okay, so is everyone set?" Kim asks for the tenth time in the past hour, pacing back and forth.

"Yes, Kim. Everything's fine. Calm down and breath," Hilary tells her, gently pushing to sit down in her chair.

"You're right, I'm sorry. It's just everything needs to be perfect," Kim sighs.

"And it will be. We all know the plan. Just relax," Alex reassures.

"And now, we have to go," Misty claps her hands and runs off into the spare office, everyone following suit.

No more than five minutes later, the door opens and three sets of voices could be heard. "Where's mommy?" Hannah asks, looking around the dark room.

"I don't know Han. She said she'd be here," Jack replies, stepping in front of his children. "Kim? Are you here?"

"Hey baby, hey kids," Kim greets with a smile.

"Kimmy, what's going on?" Jack asks with confusion.

"Nothing really. I just wanted to do a little special something for you," Kim plays off with a wicked grin.

"Oh really? And what's that?" Jack counters with a smirk.

"This," Kim snaps twice as suddenly, the lights flicker on and everyone jumps out, screaming, "SURPRISE!"

"Whoa, it's a party!" Hannah cheers, running over to hug her uncles, aunts and cousins.

"Happy 10th anniversary baby," Kim whispers in Jack's ear once he's walked over to her.

"Aw, thanks babe. This is amazing," Jack responds, gripping Kim's waist and kissing her.

"Okay, you two. Break it up," Jerry coughs out. "I can't believe you two lasted ten years."

"Thanks Jer," Jack rolls his eyes.

"No, not like that. You know what I mean. You two were the couple everyone wanted together and the couple we all strive to be. No matter if you two were fighting or all lovey; what you guys had was undeniable. And, I couldn't be happier that my brother and sister made it to another milestone," Jerry compliments.

"Aw, Jerry. That's the sweetest thing you've ever said," Kim cries. "Thank you."

"You know I love you guys," Jerry winks.

"We all love you," Hilary joins in, embracing her brother and sister in a hug.

The afternoon was filled with laughter, love and family. The kids were running around, having a great time and the adults were chatting away and for once had the time to actually catch up with one another. This was their life now. And, even with all the disorder, there wasn't a better feeling in the world as they finally had their normal lives back.

It was getting close to evening, the kids were starting to crash and it was a sign that the party was winding down. Everyone started to help clean up when Kim dropped her bag of trash and grabbed her stomach. "Kim, you okay?" Misty asks worriedly, rushing over to her. "No. I, oh, think my water broke," Kim says, taking deep breaths.

"Oh shit. Jack, it's time!" Misty yells as panic fills the room.

"What, okay. I'll take her to the hospital. Can you take the kids and grab Kim's overnight bag?" Jack questions over his shoulder as he's already walking Kim out the door.

"Yeah, of course!" Misty yells in agreeance as she starts to take over. "Hil, you and Jerry can go the hospital. We got the kids and will take care of the mess. But, can you call your parents to tell the news and one of your siblings about the kids?"

"You got it and I'll call Soph. Thanks Mis. We'll see you later," Hilary answers as she and Jerry are running out the door.

"Alright, Lex, Leo, I need one of you take Hil's kids to Sophia's," Misty instructs before getting cut off.

"Auntie Misty, what's going on?" Colton asks fearfully, running over to his aunt.

"Your mom's having the baby bud. And, you and Han are going to be with Auntie Sophia for the night," Misty explains, bending down to his level/

"Okay," Colton nods as Hannah joins her brother and all the kids are standing in the center of chaos.

"Dean, I need you to take the girls to your mother. I'll take the Brewer's, Kim's car is still here. Lex, Leo, you got your kids and the Martinez's. Who's taking who?" Misty inquiries.

"I'll take the Martinez's," Alex volunteers.

"Okay, thanks. Now, we all need to do is put food away, wipe down the counters and throw out the trash. I don't need ants in here when I come back in a few days," Misty mentions as everyone starts running around like a chicken with their head cut off.

In less than fifteen minutes, the office was clean and everyone was onto their second task but realized there was a slight dilemma. "Um, I don't have a car," Leo shares, looking around the parking lot and wondering how he was going to get his kids to his parents' house.

"Oh, um," Alex replies, trying to think of a plan as silence takes over.

"Wait? Misty mumbles, staring at the sky and talking to herself.

"Mis, you okay?" Dean whispers gently, placing a hand on the small of her back.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Leo can take my car. That way, we don't need to come back for it later. But now, I need you to swing by the Brewer's to pick me after you drop off the girls," Misty answers.

"Yeah, okay," Dean nods, kissing her temple. "Thanks Leo."

"No, thank you," Leo grins happily as Misty tosses her keys to him.

"No problem. And, you know, bring it back in one piece," Misty winks.

"Eh, I'll try," Leo smirks as everyone goes back to business and straps the kids in their car and booster seats.

"Don't forget me," Misty screams at Dean before he get into his car, feeling like she needed to remind him.

"Don't worry babe. I got you," Dean reassures her.

"Okay, see you all later," Alex shouts, waving before taking off.

Dean followed, with Misty and Leo right behind. Within a half hour, everyone was at the hospital, eagerly waiting for any news on Kim and the baby as texts were being sent to Jack, Hilary and Jerry. Minutes after the last text was sent, Jerry steps out of the elevator looking flustered. "Jerry, what's going on?" Leo quickly questions.

"Not much. Kim's checked in and only four centimeters dilated," Jerry responds softly.

"Um Jer, are you okay? Misty asks again, seeing Jerry quieter than normal.

"Hormones and Kim. Not a good combo," Jerry mumbles, shaking his head.

"Ah, some things never change," Alex laughs as everyone nods in understanding.

The hours ticked by, some hours faster than others and when the clock strikes eleven, four and half hours later, Hilary found an on call room available for them so they could get some sleep, knowing they all needed it and that it was going to be a long night.

OoOoOoOo

By the time Alex and Misty woke up, their bodies on their own schedules, it was morning. Surprisingly, though they only got about six hours of sleep, it was the best sleep they've had in years. The two girls exit the room as quietly as possible and search the hallways for Kim's room, Hilary or Jerry but end up seeing Bethany walking away. "Mrs. Brewer!" Alex lightly calls out, trying to grab her attention as they speed walk over to her.

"Alex, Misty, it's good to see you girls. How are you two?" she questions, hugging them tightly.

"It's good to see you too. We're well. How are you?" Misty wonders caringly.

"I'm also well. Happy to have another healthy grandbaby," she cheers with s huge smile.

"Aw", Alex and Misty coo with grins.

"So, Kim and the baby are okay?" Alex adds, anxiously.

"Yes, everyone's doing just fine. The baby was only born a few hours ago so everyone's resting now. You guys should do the same. Come back around noon. That's when I told Sophia and Lucas to bring the kids," Bethany proposes, knowing it's been a long night for everyone.

"Okay, thank you," Misty responds with a smile and nod.

The three exchange hugs once again before going parting and going their separate ways. The girls wake up their husbands and all clean up their area before leaving, needing more sleep. No surprise there. But, five and half hours later, rested but still a little tired, everyone was crammed into Kim's room, excited to see the baby. "Aw, you guys. You spent the night here?" Kim smiles with the baby in her arms and trying not to cry, her hormones still on full blast.

"Yeah, of course we did. We couldn't miss this. Though, we kind of did anyways," Misty chuckles with everyone laughing along,

"Well, it's the thought that , thank you. And, don't' worry about it, you didn't miss much. After I gave birth, I was exhausted. You'd think after the third time it'd be easier," Kim sighs as Jack takes the baby from Kim so everyone could finally meet the newest Brewer.

"Guys, I'd like you all to meet Gregory James Brewer," Jack introduces, showing off his new son.

"Oh my gosh, he's so adorable," all the females gush as the kids look at the new baby with astonishment, wide eyes and smiles.

The baby got passed around and after a few hours of chatting and loving on the baby, everyone left, knowing Kim needed to rest. She was about to take the baby back from her husband, but saw that he was content and comfy in his father's arm. Kim beamed with love at the sight and let the two men bond, savoring the father, son moment.

Jack walked to the chair by the window and showed his son the outside world before taking a seat. "So bud, welcome to our world. I know it seems scary at first but don't worry. You got a fantastic mother, the best woman I know. Well, excluding grandma. But, your mother is pretty remarkable. She's an astonishing human being who will love you more than life itself. You have two amazing siblings who will give you pain, but that's their way of showing you love. You have a handful of aunts, uncles and cousins that are the best people around. I'm sure they'll spoil you to no end and teach you things that will probably give your mother and me a heart attack. And of course, you got a pretty cool father. I'll always protect you. That's just my thing, ask anyone. But, know that all of us are family and will always be here for you. There will be times, lot of times when life gets tough and kicks you done. Just, get back up, move forward and remember this. You have a huge support system with people who love you. Love you more than you can ever imagine. The love might too much sometimes, but you know it comes from the heart and good place and you'll quickly realize that you're not alone. You never will be. It's okay to make mistakes, everyone does. No one's perfect and just to let you know, I have had my fair share of them. But, know that with every choice, there is a consequence. So, think before you act. And, the last little bit of advice I have for you right now and the most important of them all is this. No matter what happens in life, your life, know that your family's behind you every step of the way, guiding you and loving you with our Beating Hearts and Unwavering Souls.

* * *

 **And there you go folks! The LAST chapter! Please R &R and let me know what you think. AND again, thank you, for everything!**

 **For the favorties, thank you to:**

 **BlackRunning**

 **Camela1998**

 **CaseyMeredith**

 **Kickfeaver**

 **Kicklover109**

 **Laurasfanfics**

 **Maddyliza1234**

 **fettucini17**

 **purpledolphin1**

 **starships13**

 **For the follows, thank you to:**

 **BlackRunning**

 **Camela1998**

 **CaseyMeredith**

 **Emmy7399**

 **EVanvicky**

 **fettucini17**

 **KarateGirl77**

 **Kickfeaver**

 **Kicklover109**

 **Laurasfanfics**

 **LianaH**

 **Maddyliza1234**

 **purpledolphin1**

 **starships13**

 **swagmasterlol**

 **thechilledhalf**

 **TMNH48**

 **UnbreakableWarrior**

 **who am i really**

 **And, thank you Aaron Stone, Jade and all the countless guests who reviewed!**

 **Also, don't forget what I mentioned at the beginning of the chapter. Check out my others and let me know about the new story idea!**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	27. Chapter 27

Hey everyone! I'm back!

As promised, I'm starting the continuation to my crossover Kickin It and Austin and Ally story.

It's called " **Together We Stand** " and I hope you all like it!

Thanks for sticking by me and I'm excited to see what you all think!

Thanks for the support! Love you all.

Missy xx


End file.
